C'est Evans
by maloucaz
Summary: Il y a des jours, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça. L'ai-je jamais désiré? Alors, pourquoi ? Une autre fille aurait peut-être été flattée par tant d'attention. Pas moi. Je jure que si j'entends un autre "Lily-Jolie", je jette Potter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction, un James/Lily sans prétention, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), si ce n'est quelques personnages qui sortent de ma petite tête ^^**

**Réponse review anonyme :**

**Myriam : **merci beaucoup pour ta review :D ça me fais très plaisir. Et, oui, il y a bien une suite, je prévois au minimum une dizaine de chapitres ^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**\- Dis, Lily-Jolie, tu veux sortir avec moi?**

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui venait gâcher ma journée qui avait pourtant bien commencée. Je m'étais levée de bonne humeur, j'avais dormis comme un bébé et avais été la première à utiliser la salle de bain. Je ferme mon livre sur l'histoire de la magie d'un mouvement brusque, le faisant tressaillir. Mais Potter récupère rapidement son air sûr de lui et passe pour la centième fois depuis peut être cinq minutes sa main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant. Se rend-il compte qu'il a l'air de sortir du lit?

**\- Potter, **je soupire.** Comprends-tu le sens du mot "non"?**

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

**\- Je n'accepte aucune réponse négative, ma petite fleur de lys.**

-** Tu devrais. Parce qu'un jour, il est probable que ma main rencontre la surface de ta joue.**

Il glisse encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Pour une douce caresse?**

**\- Non. Une gifle monumentale.**

Potter hausse les épaules.

**\- Je veux bien prendre le risque, Lily-jolie.**

Je me retiens de hurler. De lui dire de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Mais à quoi bon? Je suis lasse de tout ça. Mes cris et mes menaces n'ayant pas le moindre effet sur son comportement, j'ai décidé de me contenir et de l'ignorer. Mais Potter continue ce jeu puéril. Il me suit dans les couloirs, essaie toujours de rester à côté de moi en classe et me garde une place pour les repas. Ce dernier point aurait pu me plaire, s'il n'était pas aussi fier et arrogant. Par ailleurs, je soupçonne son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, de l'encourager dans ses actions. Mary l'aurait même entendu dire à Potter que mon comportement à son égard montrait que j'allais bientôt lui céder. Ce qui est l'idée la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue. À l'image de la personne qui l'a émit.

**\- C'est Evans pour toi, Potter,** je souffle en me levant.

Je traverse la salle commune et m'apprête à franchir le tableau lorsque sa voix m'interrompt, encore.

**\- Où tu vas?** Je me tourne et ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire crispé.

**\- Loin de toi.**

Juste en cours de potions, en fait.

**°oOo°**

**\- Miss Evans!**

J'arrête de ranger mes affaires et lève la tête vers le professeur de potions qui me sourit d'un air contrit. Je remarque que Potter -qui était en retard en cours, aujourd'hui- se fige sur le seuil de la porte en entendant mon nom. Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le professeur ne semble pas avoir remarqué que nous ne sommes pas seuls, puisqu'il enchaîne, voyant qu'il a toute mon attention:

**\- J'organise un dîner avec d'autres élèves samedi soir, et je souhaiterais que vous vous joigniez à nous.**

Ai-je bien entendu?

**\- Vous voulez que je rejoigne votre club?**

**\- Et bien,** commence-t-il, **vous êtes une ****de ****mes meilleures élèves, miss. Et vous êtes parmi les meilleures dans les autres matières -sauf la divination, mais ça personne ne peut vous en vouloir. Un tel potentiel ne peut rester de côté, et je suis sûr qu'il ne peut être que bénéfique que vous passiez du temps avec des élèves aussi talentueux que vous. Échanger vos idées et votre façon de voir la réalité dans une ambiance conviviale. De plus, votre origine moldue offre une culture que mes autres membres n'ont pas.**

Il me regarde, une lueur bienveillante au fond des yeux. Mais j'hésite. Être conviée au club de Slug peut être considéré comme un honneur. Quand on est Serpentard et/ou Sang-Pur. Et il se trouve que je ne suis aucun des deux. Moi, je viens d'une famille moldue et ai été répartie à Gryffondor lors de ma première année. De plus ma présence ne ravira pas les Serpentards persuadés que les nés-moldus sont des sous-race. Et cela inclurait de se retrouver face à Severus Rogue, ce qui ne me réjouit pas plus que le reste

. **\- Vous pouvez venir accompagnée,** ajoute le professeur qui n'a pas semblé remarqué mon trouble. **Si vous souhaitez vous sentir plus à l'aise.**

Et je croise le regard de Potter que, je l'avoue, je cherchais à éviter. Et je vois que la perspective que je me joigne au dîner de Slughorn n'a pas l'air de le ravir, puisqu'il ne cesse de me fixer avec insistance. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur et affirme donc:

**\- J'y serai.**

**\- Formidable, miss! Tenue de soirée exigée!**

Il rigole et je jette un regard à Potter. Il est contrarié, je le vois. _Bien fait pour toi._ Je salue poliment le professeur, finis de ranger mes affaires et me plante face à Potter, qui me bloque le passage.

**\- Tu permets?** Je m'énerve.

**\- Laisse moi venir avec toi à cette soirée.**

**\- Laisse moi passer, Potter. J'ai mieux à faire.**

Il soupire et rejoint sa bande, non sans m'avoir lancer un dernier regard. Je crois voir une lueur de tristesse pendant une mini-seconde mais je me dis que, finalement, je l'ai rêvée. Je souris en voyant qu'Alice m'attend dans le couloir en parlant avec Franck Londubat. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

**\- Hey, **je les salue.

**\- Bonjour Lily**, fait Franck.

-** Ah, Lily,** sourit Alice. **Tu en as mis du temps.**

**\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard,** je lui promets. **On va être en retard à notre prochain cours,** je me justifie en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Elle fait la moue et retourne à sa discussion avec Franck. Il semblerait que ce dernier ai accepté de l'aider pour une leçon de métamorphose. Elle hoche la tête plusieurs fois durant ses explications. Nous arrivons vite devant la classe d'histoire de la magie, et nous prenons place à nos places respectives. Je m'assois à côté de Mary McDonald et elle me salue d'un sourire timide. Je lui répond de la même façon. J'aime bien Mary. Elle fait partie de ce genre de filles extrêmement discrètes et de très bonne compagnie que j'apprécie beaucoup. Elle ne court pas comme une droguée derrière les Maraudeurs et préfère se consacrer aux choses vraiment importantes comme réussir ses examens. Nous avons même convenu de se réunir plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque en cours d'année pour réviser nos futurs ASPIC, même s'ils auraient lieu que l'année prochaine.

Alice prend place derrière moi et commence à bavarder gaiement avec sa voisine, Marlene McKinnon, que je connais seulement un petit peu, l'ayant déjà croisée dans la salle commune. Je remarque vite que Potter et sa bande sont arrivés avant nous et parlent à voix basse. Je me doute qu'ils sont en train de peaufiner une nouvelle blague et pousse un soupir excédé. Ils vont nous faire perdre des points.

Le professeurs Binns traverse le tableau noir de sa silhouette fantomatique. Comme tout fantôme, il flotte à quelques centimètres du sol. Le silence se fait dans la salle et je m'installe confortablement sur ma chaise alors que Binns commence son cours d'une voix monotone. Mary s'allonge presque sur la table et maintient sa tête avec sa main sous mon regard amusé. Je croise les bras en remarquant que malgré l'apparition de Binns, Potter et Black continuent de chuchoter. Le premier passe la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard. J'aperçois sa pomme d'Adam, bien en vue, et fixe son cou avec insistance, fascinée. Mes yeux restent ensuite fixés sur le contour de sa mâchoire avec insistance et il me faut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et regarder ailleurs. Je prie silencieusement pour que personne ne m'ait aperçue dans ma contemplation de Potter, surtout le principal intéressé. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas l'observer à nouveau tandis que Binns commente de sa voix plate et monotone, la violence dont les Géants ont fait preuve durant leur guerre. Lorsque le cours prend fin, je retiens un bâillement et étire discrètement mes jambes engourdies. Alice me saisit le bras et me conduit à l'extérieur de la salle avant que je n'ai pu dire le moindre mot. Je réussis tout de même à faire un signe à Mary avant que cette dernière disparaisse de ma vue.

**\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, il me semble?** Attaque-t-elle alors que nous nous arrêtons au détour d'un couloir.

**\- Slug m'a invité à son club.**

**\- Ah?**

**\- Hum-hum,** j'acquiesce. **La soirée a lieu samedi soir.** Elle hoche la tête et plante ses yeux chocolats dans les miens.

**\- Sauf que ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais,** sourit-elle malicieusement.

**\- De quoi, alors?**

**\- De ton faible pour le beau James Potter.**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Je t'en prie,** soupire-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée. **Depuis combien de temps ce jeu dure-t-il, Lily? Je t'ai vue en cours. Tu l'as observé pendant de longues minutes. Depuis le temps qu'il te court après...**

-** Un pari, Alice,** je la coupe. **Je ne suis qu'un pari.**

**\- Un pari auquel il s'accroche. **

**\- Il ne veut pas le perdre.** Elle soupire.

-** Lily, tu lui as crié dessus une centaine de fois, tu l'as giflé et une fois tu lui as même lancé un maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Et pourtant, il est toujours revenu à la charge. Avant, je comprenais tes raisons. Mais aujourd'hui je vois que tu en meurs d'envie et qu'il n'attend que ça. Alors donne-lui une chance. Tu lui plaît, il te plaît, alors lance-toi!**

**\- C'est faux,** je nie. **Il est arrogant, prétentieux et complètement ****idiot****. Et j'ai décidé de l'ignorer.**

**\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux pour me faire changer d'avis, mais je te connais. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu verrais autre chose que son côté arrogant.**

**\- Le connaître ne m'intéresse pas.** Elle rigole.

**\- Si tu le dis. Allez viens, c'est l'heure du déjeuner.**

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la grande salle. Alice me questionne sur le club de Slug et me demande quelle robe je vais porter. Me voyant hésiter, elle décide de la choisir pour moi. Je lève les yeux aux ciel alors qu'elle réfléchit à une une robe verte qui irait bien avec mes yeux.

**\- Ou une rouge,** suggère-t-elle. **Pour rappeler la couleur de tes cheveux et les couleurs de Gryffondor.**

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la grande salle, il y règne un brouhaha assourdissant. Alice m'entraîne vers la table de Gryffondor où les élèves semblent particulièrement agités. Elle m'oblige à m'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs, où Potter m'avait gardé une place.

**\- Alice, je te hais, **je marmonne. Je ne comprends que lorsque je vois que Franck est assis à côté d'elle. Je la dévisage avec un sourire moqueur et elle me lance un regard suppliant.

**\- Lily! **S'exclame une voix masculine à mes côtés.

**\- Evans,** je corrige en tournant le dos à Potter. Le banquet est servit. Je fais de mon mieux pour manger rapidement alors que Potter tente d'engager la conversation. Il est néanmoins interrompu par une fille de Poufsouffle. J'ai envie de la remercier, mais cette envie disparaît bien vite en entendant ce qui suit.

**\- Salut, James.** Il lui fait un geste de la main en souriant.

**\- Je me demandais si ça te plairais d'aller faire un tour au parc, cet après-midi.** Je me fige et avale ma bouchée en déglutissant.

**\- Je suis désolé,** fait Potter avec un sourire. **Mais Lily est la seule avec qui j'ai envie de faire un tour.**

**\- Mais je suis libre, moi, si tu veux,** dit Black avec un sourire charmeur.

La fille l'ignore, me lance un regard noir et va manger à sa table. Je pose violemment mes couverts sur la table.

**\- Bravo,** je lance avec ironie et Potter se tourne vers moi, étonné. **Tu as vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancée? C'est le genre de fille extrêmement rancunière qui va m'attirer des ennuis.**

**\- Tu aurais préféré que j'accepte d'aller à son rendez-vous?** Je lui lance un regard furieux.

**\- Potter,** je m'emporte. **Tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, avec qui tu veux. Mais tu es gentil et tu évite****s**** de me mêler à tes histoires en clamant à qui veux l'entendre que tu veux sortir avec moi. Tu m'as attiré assez de problèmes comme ça.**

**\- Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier avec Servilus?**

**\- Entre autres,** je marmonne entre mes dents en me retenant de le gifler.

**\- Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi. Je n'allais pas me forcer à faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire en accompagnant cette fille au parc. C'est avec toi que je veux y aller, **assure-t-il.

Il me regarde avec tellement de sérieux que lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, je la referme derechef. Il semble sincère. J'oublie la remarque cinglante que j'avais au bout de la langue et soupire, lasse. Ma colère est retombée et je le fixe avec indifférence.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter,** je lui conseille.

**\- Arrêter quoi?**

**\- Ton petit manège. Laisse tomber ton pari, tu perds ton temps. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi.** Potter serre la mâchoire .

**\- Tu t'es assise à côté de moi, pourtant. **

**\- Et quoi? Tu crois que c'était de bon cœur? Je ne te supporte pas. Alice voulait venir ici parce qu'elle souhaitait discuter avec Franck qui est , comme tu le vois, assit juste à côté. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais finir mon repas tranquillement.**

Je remarque que l'attention de nombreux Gryffondor est focalisée sur nous. Potter est livide mais tente de faire bonne figure. Black me lance un regard mauvais et pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre idiot pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. J'entends Remus Lupin -le seul de cette bande qui soit fréquentable- appeler Potter mais ce dernier l'ignore, et se contente de me fixer. C'est comme s'il essayait de me faire passer désespérément un message qu'il ne parvient pas à exprimer à voix haute. Je vois un éclair de douleur au fond de ses prunelles et ressens immédiatement une once de culpabilité, qui est vite réprimée puisque je me rappelle qu'il l'a bien cherché. Il s'accroche à quelque chose qui n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Pour un stupide pari qu'il a sûrement fait avec Black.

Je retourne à mon repas et intercepte le regard désapprobateur d'Alice. Et ça m'énerve. Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait avoir droit à ce genre de regard, mais l'autre idiot qui est toujours stoïque. Finalement, avant que je n'explose, je repose une nouvelle fois les couverts sur la table et me lève rapidement, ayant perdu tout mon appétit. Cependant, avant que je ne sois trop éloignée, j'entends sa voix, plus rauque que d'habitude:

**\- Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me détestes à ce point?**

Je ne me retourne pas, ne réponds pas. Je passe les portes de la grande salle, les refermant non seulement sur le banquet, mais aussi sur James Potter.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction en favori ou qui la suive, ça me touche beaucoup x) et je remercie une nouvelle fois Myriam et Amanta libri pour leur reviews**

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas. T.T**

**Réponse review anonyme : **

**Guest : **merci beaucoup :) c'est gentil de laisser un petit mot :p

* * *

_**CHAPITRE II**_

**\- EVANS!** hurle une voix.

Je me retourne avec un soupir, me retrouvant face à face avec l'idole de toute jeune fille qui se respecte. Ses yeux ombrageux brillent de fureur.

-** Black, que puis-je faire pour toi?  
**  
**\- Tu te moques de moi, là?  
**  
Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et attends patiemment qu'il me dise ce qu'il a a me dire. J'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse ailleurs que dans la salle commune, car je sais qu'il ne va pas être discret.

**\- Écoute, Black, si t'es là pour Potter, tu peux partir : ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
**  
**\- Mais MOI, ça m'intéresse, Evans ! Tu as une idée du mal que tu lui fait? Comment peux-tu te comporter comme ça avec lui?  
**  
**\- Je n'ai pas été si méchante, tu exagères.  
**  
-** Tu lui as dis que tu ne sortirais jamais avec lui ! Que tu ne le supportais pas !  
**  
Je hausse un sourcil.

**\- Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que je lui ai toujours dit,** je signale en sentant la colère monter en moi.

Black serre les poings et j'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de frapper sur quelque chose. Moi, peut-être.

**\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein?** Demande-t-il d'une voix calme, trop calme.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre, au juste?**

Il plante ses yeux gris remplis de colère dans les miens.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête, Evans, mais tu fais du mal à mon meilleur ami -mon presque frère!- et je ne compte pas te laisser faire. Il ferait la même chose pour moi. Mais sache qu'il ne te voit pas comme un pari. Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse vers toi alors que tu t'évertues à le repousser. Ça c'est peut être calmé cette année, mais quand tu lui as lancé le maléfice de Chauve-Furie il y a deux ans et que quelques heures après il te redemandait de sortir avec lui, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris. Maintenant je m'en rends compte. Tu lui plaît, tu lui as toujours plu. Je crois même qu'il t'aime.**

Je soupire en entendant ces mots et m'apprête à faire volte-face dans le but de rejoindre mon dortoir, mais la prise de Black sur mon bras me coupe dans mon élan.

**\- Alors Evans, s'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que toi tu puisse l'aimer un jour, essaie de ne pas blesser ses sentiments.**

**\- Et comment je peux faire ça? **je m'énerve.

**\- Tu as arrêté de lui hurler des insultes à la figure cette année. À part aujourd'hui, tu es restée indifférente les autres jours. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le mieux pour lui, mais je préfère le voir blessé par ton indifférence plutôt que par tes mots blessants. Si vraiment tu ne souhaites pas être avec lui...**

**\- Ce qui est le cas.**

**\- Il faut qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il passe à autre chose. Et je serai là pour l'aider. Remus et Peter aussi. Qu'il se prenne la tête pour une fille qui en vaille la peine.**

Je tique sur ses derniers mots et dégage sa prise sur mon bras.

-** J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui lui avait mis en tête que j'essayais de l'ignorer parce que j'avais peur de lui céder.**

Black paraît embarrassé. Ce qui est en soit encore plus rare que de le voir célibataire.

**\- Qui t'as dis ça?**

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**\- Il allait mal. À cause de toi._ Encore_. Il avait peur que ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier avec Servilius lui ai fait perdre la seule et unique petite chance que tu puisses l'apprécier un jour. Lorsque je lui ai dis ça, je ne vais pas te cacher que je le pensais. Vraiment. Mais je me suis trompé et je me sens coupable parce qu'indirectement je l'ai poussé à continuer. Et on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.**

Je hausse la tête. Je ne comprends pas en quoi mes mots ont pu blesser Potter à ce point. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, ils ne sont pas différents de ceux auxquels il avait droit les années précédentes et cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de revenir à la charge.

**\- Très bien, Black. Je veux bien jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Mais s'il m'énerve trop, je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes.**

**\- Merci, Evans.**

**°oOo°**

Bien au chaud dans mes couvertures, je me laisse bercer par la respiration des filles qui partagent mon dortoir, dont Alice et Mary.

Alice avait voulu me parler de mon comportement avec Potter, mais j'avais réussi à la faire changer de sujet. Je lui ai parlé d'une robe rouge que j'avais emportée dans mes valises. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à la voir, elle avait semblé satisfaite, même si elle m'a ensuite fait part de sa préférence pour une robe verte.

La soirée de Slugorn aurait lieu dans quatre jours, mais je regrettais d'avoir accepté d'y aller. Me retrouver face à des Serpentards me remplissait d'appréhension. Me retrouver face à Severus Rogue me donnait envie d'accourir chez le professeur de potions et d'annuler.

Rogue et moi étions amis avant même d'entrer en première année à Poudlard. Alors que j'aurais dû être seule dans la grande école, Severus était présent et me suffisait amplement. Quand on apprend à le connaître, il n'est pas comme il s'obstine à être face aux inconnus.

Mais nous avons été séparés par nos maisons respectives. Il a été réparti à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor. Deux maisons qui ne s'entendent pas. Mais nous avions continué à être amis, à faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je le défendais toujours quand les Maraudeurs le prenait pour cible pour leurs blagues stupides, ce qui était la principale raison de mes disputes avec Potter.

Je me suis fait mes propres amis parmi ceux de ma maison et il en a fait de même. Mais les siens ne sont pas vraiment fréquentables. Je les suspectais de vouloir rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, un mage noir activement recherché par les autorités magiques. L'un d'entre eux a attaqué Mary, un soir. Mulciber. Mary est revenue en pleurs à la salle commune. J'étais furieuse. Il avait usé de magie noire, ce qui avait confirmé mes craintes. Lorsque j'ai revu Severus après ça, je lui ai avoué que je n'appréciais pas ses relations. À partir de là, une certaine distance s'était installée et avait jeté un froid entre nous.

Et un beau jour, l'après-midi des BUSE, James Potter l'a repris pour cible. Apparemment, Black s'ennuyait. Je me suis interposée, et là Rogue a déclaré ne pas avec besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Je crois qu'il a vite regretté ses paroles, mais je ne lui ai donné aucune chance de s'expliquer. Le mal était fait. Ses prétendus amis avaient réussi à le changer, et j'avais réalisé que je ne lui suffisais pas. On m'avait prévenue, pourtant. Les Maraudeurs répétaient à tout va qu'il était destiné à être Mangemort et Alice m'avait mise en garde. Même Mary m'avait fait part de ses doutes.

Ces pensées noires ne m'aidant pas à trouver le sommeil, je soupire et me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller les filles. Arrivée à la porte du dortoir, je grimace lorsque celle-ci émet un grincement et fixe les lits avec attention. Aucune d'entre elles ne semble s'être réveillée. Je referme la porte et descends dans la salle commune pour m'assoir sur un fauteuil près du feu.

Alors que le sommeil commence à me gagner, et que la chaleur du feu me plonge dans une sorte de semi-conscience, j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qui me réveillent.

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. La cheminée étant la seule source de lumière de la pièce, je ne discerne pas ses traits. Je sais juste que c'est un garçon. Lui, par contre, semble me reconnaître puisqu'il se fige et que je sens son regard sur moi. Il fait quelque pas de plus, me permettant d'apercevoir ses cheveux ébouriffés et l'ombre de lunettes rondes sur son visage.

Il semble vouloir se diriger sur le canapé mais se ravisse au dernier moment. Il fait demi-tour et commence à monter les marches.

**\- Tu peux rester tu sais,** je déclare, les yeux fixés sur la flamme de la cheminée.

Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le supporte pas qu'il ne peut pas aller où il veut sous prétexte que je m'y trouve.

**\- Vraiment?** S'étonne-t-il.

**\- Du moment que tu ne me casses pas les pieds. **

J'entends les pas de Potter se diriger lentement vers le canapé ainsi que le froissement de tissu lorsqu'il s'y assoit et écarte les couvertures. Il s'emmitoufle dedans et fixe les flammes. Je dois avouer qu'il est mignon comme ça, sans son air arrogant et avec ses cheveux ébouriffés naturellement. Il semble presque vulnérable, fragile. Et c'est ça qui me pousse à lancer, sans même le regarder:

**\- Je ne te hais pas, Potter.**

Le son de ma voix le fait sursauter.

**\- Pardon?**

**\- Je ne te hais pas,** je répète. T**u m'insupporte, mais je ne te hais pas.**

**\- Pou... Pourquoi tu me dis ça?**

**\- Parce que l'un de tes amis est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais mal à cause de moi. Et que, même si je pense que tu l'as bien mérité, j'en éprouve une certaine culpabilité. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens, Potter. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Toi, tu les humilies avec des blagues qui ne font rire que toi et tes amis. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne te supporte pas.**

Potter ne bouge pas mais je vois les jointures de ses mains devenir blanches. Il n'ose même pas me regarder.

**\- Mais tu as quelques bons côtés. Tu es déterminé -j'en ai fait les frais- et courageux. D'un certain côté, tu n'aimes pas l'injustice et tu punis à ta façon ceux que tu estimes en faire preuve. Je le vois lorsque tu défends des nés-moldus qui se font martyriser par des élèves qui pensent être supérieurs à eux. J'apprécie cette facette de toi, Potter, mais le reste du temps tu es complètement imbu de de toi-même et tu te pavanes constamment avec un vif d'or en t'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu ne comprends pas lorsqu'une personne ne veut pas être avec toi parce que tu es tellement arrogant qu'il te paraît inconcevable que quelqu'un ne souhaite pas être en ta compagnie.**

**\- Tu parles de toi dans ce dernier point, n'est-ce-pas?**

Je ne réponds pas et il l'interprète mieux que je ne l'espérais. Il hoche la tête et un long silence s'installe pendant lequel nous ne lâchons pas les flammes du regard. Je somnole, les yeux à demi-fermés et l'entends se lever pour retourner à son dortoir. Avant de m'endormir complètement, je sens que l'on me dépose quelque chose sur les épaules. Je reconnais la couverture de Potter avant de m'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve, bercée par le crépitement des flammes.

**°oOo°**

Pour le cours de sortilèges, je suis assise à côté d'Alice. Nous partageons ce cours avec les Serpentards, au grand damne des Maraudeurs. Flitwick nous apprend la formule de l'_Aguamenti,_ pour créer un jet d'eau avec notre baguette. Il nous parle vaguement des sortilèges d'apparitions, au programme pour nos ASPIC l'année prochaine. À la fin du cours, il nous demande de maîtriser l'_Aguamenti_ pour la prochaine fois.

-** On s'entraînera dans le parc pendant notre temps libre?** Je propose à Alice.

Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais vu Potter hier soir, et encore moins que j'avais eu une petite conversation avec lui. Lorsqu'elle a appris que j'avais dormi toute la nuit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, elle n'a pas posé de question mais m'a lancé un regard entendu, comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose qui me concernait, de près ou de loin.

-** Ce truc va se transformer en bataille d'eau,** sourit-elle. **On pourra aussi demander à Mary, **ajoute-t-elle.

-** Elle est là- bas, on n'a qu'à aller la voir.  
**  
Mary discute avec un septième année de Serdaigle que je reconnais comme Benjy Fenwick. Il parle en faisant de grands gestes et des grimaces et Mary éclate de rire.

**\- On dirait que Mary a un petit faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus,** je chuchote à Alice.

**\- On ne va pas la déranger, **rigole-t-elle. **Ils seraient mignons ensembles.**

**\- Benjy est un garçon très sérieux et responsable,** j'approuve en hochant la tête.

-** Et il est pas mal.**

-** Allez viens,** je souris en lui saisissant le bras. **On va arriver en retard en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.**

Elle rigole une dernière fois et me laisse la guider jusqu'à la salle de classe. Cette année, nous avons eu droit à un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Mr Elwood Lacerta. C'est un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années qui est assez apprécié du fait qu'il oublie souvent le travail que nous avions à faire. Il a un style assez excentrique et porte une dizaine de couleurs différentes. Chez les moldus, ses habits s'apparenteraient presque à ceux des clowns.

Lacerta possède un iguane dont il ne parvient pas à séparer. En cours, celui-ci est solidement accroché aux épaules du professeur et ne les quitte que lorsque Lacerta a la brillante idée de le poser sur le bureau de certains élèves. Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est juste que le professeur aime être libre de ses mouvements.

Parce que, lorsqu'il parle, il aime le faire avec des grands gestes qui me rappellent ceux des chefs d'orchestre. S'il avait été moldu, je suis persuadée que cette carrière aurait pu lui plaire.

**\- Bonjour, bonjour,** chantonne le professeur alors que nous rentrons dans la classe, suivies de dizaine d'élèves.

Il se place devant le tableau, et nous regarde prendre place en caressant distraitement son iguane, le coin des yeux plissé à force de sourire.

**\- Asseyez-vous. Alors, alors... Est-ce que l'un de vous sait à quoi ressemble Azkaban?**

Chaque élève échange un regard avec son voisin, sceptiques.

**\- Non? **Continue le professeur. **Bon. Vous savez au moins que la prison est gardée par d'horribles silhouettes encapuchonnées habillées de noir?**

-** Les détraqueurs,** devine un élève de Poufsouffle sans même lever la main.

Lacerta pointe un doigt dans sa direction, tout sourire.

**\- C'est exact !** S'écrit-il. **Cinq points de plus pour Poufsouffle !**

Les élèves de la dite maison esquissent un sourire, et les plus proches de celui qui vient de donner la réponse - Andrew Jones, je crois- le félicitent en lui donnant des tapes amicales sur l'épaule.

**\- Oh ça va, **râle Black, **c'est que cinq points.**

Heureusement pour lui, Lacerta ne l'a pas entendu et continue en faisant de grands gestes:

-** Ce sont des êtres abjects! Des créatures des ténèbres! Ils se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et sèment tristesse et désespoir sur leur passage. Ils peuvent aussi vous aspirer l'âme et leurs victimes finissent en très mauvais état. Ne vous retrouvez jamais en présence d'un détraqueur, les enfants ! **s'écrie-t-il, bizarrement soucieux**. Mais néanmoins,** ajoute-t-il d'une voix songeuse, **après une attaque de détraqueur, vous pouvez manger du chocolat.**

Il y a plusieurs ricanements alors que Lacerta fixe le plafond, les lèvres pincées.

**\- Et lors d'une attaque, vous devez utiliser le Patronus.**

Il dépose son iguane sur le bureau de deux Gryffondor qui reculent leur chaise presque aussitôt.

**\- Le Patronus est une entité de pur espoir créé pour se protéger des détraqueurs. Pour le faire apparaître, il vous suffit de penser à votre souvenir le plus heureux et de prononcer la formule adaptée. Comme ceci : **_**Spero Patronum !**_

Un filet de lumière argentée s'échappe de sa baguette et prend la forme d'un iguane. Aussitôt, l'animal se met à ramper au sol dans de petits sillons argentés.

Il y a plusieurs exclamations étouffées tandis que de nombreux élèves se penchent ou se lèvent pour mieux voir la créature.

-** Mon plus beau souvenir est lorsque j'ai réussi à étudier un Nundu lors de mon périlleux voyage en Afrique de l'Est, **déclare Lacerta avec fierté.

**\- C'est quoi un Nundu?** Chuchote une fille derrière moi.

Elle avait essayé d'être discrète, mais Lacerta l'a entendue. Il perd son air fier et s'adresse à elle, irrité :

**\- Un Nundu, miss Clark, est un gigantesque léopard vivant en Afrique de l'Est. Il est connu pour être discret, agile et féroce. Il aime particulièrement la chair humaine et son souffle véhiculerait ****à ****de nombreuses maladies, souvent mortelles. À l'état sauvage, un Nundu est particulièrement difficile à maîtris****er**** et, pour se faire, de****s**** centaines de sorciers sont parfois sollicités.**

**\- Alors comment avez-vous fait? **demande Andrew Jones.

-** J'étais caché dans une forêt,** raconte Lacerta, visiblement heureux que quelqu'un ai posé la question. **Je voulais étudier des insectes et des oiseaux. Pour cela, j'avais dû masquer mon odeur. Une expérience éprouvante, d'ailleurs. J'étais en train de dessiner et de noter les différentes caractéristiques d'un oiseau qui se tenait perché sur un arbre. Et c'est là que je vu ce superbe léopard. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas osé bouger mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte du spécimen qui était face à moi, je l'ai observé et dessiné aussi silencieusement que je pouvais. Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai attendu qu'il soit assez loin pour que je puisse rejoindre mon campement. Je fais partie de ces rares personnes qui on vu un Nundu et qui s'en soit sortie vivante ! Vous vous rendez compte, les enfants?**

Il récupère son iguane et le câline doucement en tournant sur lui-même. Son patronus avait disparu.

**\- Je vais vous apprendre à lancer un Patronus pendant les prochains cours. C'est un sort qui demande du travail, ****et tout le monde ne parvient pas à le créer. D****onc si vous souhaitez vous entraîner à la fin des cours, vous êtes libres de le faire. Retenez la formule : **_**Spero Patronum.**_

Je l'écris sur un bout de parchemin que je range ensuite dans mon sac ainsi que le reste de mes affaires, étant donné que le cours vient de se terminer.

**\- Bonne journée, les enfants !** Chantonne Lacerta.

Nous sortons tous de la salle alors que le professeur fait des mamours à son iguane qui s'en fiche totalement.

**\- J'aime la défense contre les forces du mal,** me lance Alice en me rejoignant. **Mais ce prof' est vraiment bizarre.  
**  
**\- Il est sympathique,** je le défends. **Et il fait bien son travail.**

-** Oui, c'est sûrement l'un des meilleurs prof' que j'ai eu depuis que je suis à Poudlard,** reconnaît-elle. **Et il donne très peu de devoirs.  
**  
-** Parce qu'il oublie de les ramasser, **je souris.

Elle me rend mon sourire.

**\- J'ai faim, heureusement que c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Direction la Grande Salle!** S'exclame-t-elle.

**\- Vous n'irez nulle part,** lance une voix menaçante.

Dans l'ombre du couloir que nous venions d'emprunter, Avery et Mulciber pointent leur baguette sur nous. Sur moi. Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à Alice.

**\- Oh, je vois. Vous voulez nous accompagner, les garçons? **je raille. **C'est gentil de votre part. Vous êtes de vrais gentlemans.**

**\- Tais-toi, sale Sang-De-Bourbe,** crache Avery.

Ma gorge devient sèche.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Avery. Sa simple personne me révulse. Sa fascination pour la magie noire ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'avenir qui lui est promit : c'est un futur Mangemort, et il ne le cache pas.

Alice sort sa baguette.

**\- Répète un peu, Avery?** S'énerve-t-elle.

-** C'est bon,** je tente. **Venant de lui, je prends ça pour un compliment. Ma famille vaut mieux que la sienne.**

**\- Je te demande pardon? **le défend Mulciber alors que des étincelles crépitent au bout de la baguette d'Avery.

-** Laissez nous ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous lancer un sort,** les prévient Alice, les dents serrés.

Mulciber éclate de rire.

_**\- Expelliarmus!**_ S'écrie-t-il.

La baguette d'Alice lui échappe des mains et atterrit à plusieurs mètres tandis que sa propriétaire est propulsée en arrière. Elle marmonne un juron. Voyant que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je sors ma propre baguette et la pointe vers eux.

**\- Tu oses pointer ta baguette vers nous, Evans?** S'énerve Avery. _**Diffindo! **_

Le sortilège m'atteint à la joue, où je peux sentir du sang s'échapper de la blessure. Je lance un regard furieux à Avery et lui adresse sans entendre un maléfice de Chauve-Furie. J'enchaîne par un _Rictusempra_ bien senti qui le fait se plier en deux en criant alors qu'il se débat avec les petites créatures ailées qui lui tournent autour. Mulciber le fixe, stoïque.

Alice a récupéré sa baguette.

_**\- Expelliarmus**_, fait-elle calmement.

Mulciber se retrouve désarmé. Il recule lentement vers le mur, tremblant, alors que nos deux baguettes sont sous son nez.

**\- On devrait te faire quelque chose,** dis-je avec un sourire mauvais. **Pour Mary.**

**\- Mais tu es désarmé,** ajoute Alice.

-** Alors tu devras te contenter de ça, **j'enchaîne en lui lançant le maléfice du Croche-Pied.

Mulciber tombe aussitôt face contre terre et un craquement retend. Il a dû se casser le nez dans sa chute. J'en suis satisfaite.

Avec Alice, nous nous éloignons le plus vite possible et courrons presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Nous nous arrêtons devant les portes, à bout de souffle.

**\- Tu saignes,** s'inquiète-t-elle.

**\- C'est rien,** je la rassure. **Juste une égratignure.  
**  
\- **Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, quand même. Il faut soigner la plaie.  
**  
-** J'irai une fois que j'aurais l'estomac plein.**

J'ouvre les portes et nous prenons place le plus vite possible. Je me jette sur la nourriture alors qu'Alice râle, attirant l'attention sur nous. J'aimerais juste qu'elle se taise. Elle n'agit pas ainsi, d'habitude.

-** Quels crétins ! **

**\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta joue, Lily?** Me demande Mary.

**\- De qui tu parles, Alice?** Fait Franck.

Je soupire lorsque je vois que les jurons d'Alice ont aussi attiré l'attention des Maraudeurs. L'attention de Potter.

**\- Avery et Mulciber sont tombés sur nous dans un couloir désert, **explique Alice, énervée.

Les poings de Potter se serrent. Et lorsque je croise son regard, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou :) voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Même s'il est peut-être un peu plus court que les deux premiers...  
**_

_**Il y a sûrement quelques fautes, je n'oublie pas de les corriger au plus vite, promis !  
**_

_**Encore merci à Guest pour sa review et à ceux qui ajoutent ma fiction en favori et/ou la suivent. Ca me touche beaucoup !**_

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE III**_

Je me suis dépêchée de sortir de la Grande Salle après avoir fini de manger. Sous les conseils d'Alice, je me suis dirigée vers l'infirmerie. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai vu Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupait du nez de Mulciber. Il n'avait certainement pas dit que j'étais en partie responsable de son nez cassé. Non, il avait bien trop peur que l'on me demande des comptes et que je raconte ce qu'il s'était réellement passé: que lui et Avery avaient cherché à m'agresser. Penser à ça me donne la chair de poule. J'ai peur qu'ils cherchent à se venger, sur moi ou pire: sur Alice. Après tout, elle m'a défendue. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis à cause de moi. Mulciber finit par s'en aller en me lançant un sale regard. Je réprime un frisson. C'est peut être un crétin, mais il me fait peur. Mrs Pomfresh inspecte ma blessure.

\- **Ce n'est pas bien profond,** me rassure-t-elle. **Comment vous êtes vous fait cela, miss?**

J'ai la gorge sèche et je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- **Nous avons fait un cours sur les plantes dangereuses en botanique,** je mens. **Je me suis approché d'un peu trop près de l'une d'elles.**

Je me retiens de grimacer face à mon mensonge pitoyable. L'infirmière hausse un sourcil, sceptique, et ne croit visiblement pas à mon baratin. Elle marmonne quelque chose en pointant ma joue avec sa baguette et je sens la coupure se refermer.

\- **Et voilà, miss. Mais soyez plus prudente avec les plantes, à l'avenir. Cela aurait pu être du poison.**

\- **Merci.**

Je sors vite de l'infirmerie et ne regarde pas où je vais, si bien que je rencontre le torse de quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais il me devance:

\- **Lily ! **s'exclame cette personne. **Tu vas bien?**

\- **Potter? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et c'est Evans,** je lui rappelle.

\- **Peu importe**, souffle-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Son regard se fait insistant sur ma joue et il lève timidement l'index pour la toucher. Avec douceur, son doigt fait des allées-venues de droite à gauche là ou ma joue était blessée.

\- **Tu as une cicatrice,** chuchote-t-il.

Je ne parviens pas à bouger. Son contact m'électrise et je suis incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Je me retiens de fermer les yeux lorsque sa main se dépose complètement sur ma joue et la caresse avec son pouce. Une lueur déterminée prend place au fond des yeux de Potter, lui donnant un air sérieux que je trouve assez mignon.

\- **Avery et Mulciber, hein?** Je reprends brusquement mes esprits et repousse sa main d'une tape. Son bras retombe mollement le long de son corps.

-** Qu'est ce qui te prend?** je m'écrie. **Cette histoire ne te regarde pas!**

-** Mais Lily...**

**\- EVANS! **j'explose.

\- **L'un d'eux t'a blessée,** s'énerve Potter à son tour.

**\- Et alors? Ça ne te regarde pas,** je répète plus calmement.

Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais promis de lui rester indifférente et je suis intérieurement furieuse de m'être laissée aller à son toucher. Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, je le contourne et m'éloigne rapidement en priant pour qu'il ne me suive pas.

**°oOo°**

_**\- Aguamenti,**_ dis-je sans conviction.

Seulement quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ma baguette et je retiens un grognement de frustration. Alice et moi sommes assises près du lac et nous en profitons pour réviser notre cours de sortilèges. Sa baguette émet de minces filets d'eau qu'elle laisse s'écouler dans le lac.

-** Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily?**

**\- Non, tout va bien,** je souffle.

**\- Tu es sûre de ça? **

Je marmonne "_aguamenti_" une nouvelle fois et me retiens de balancer ma baguette dans le lac lorsque je n'obtiens que de petites gouttes d'eau. Encore.

**\- Je ne sais pas,** j'avoue en serrant les dents.

\- **C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin dans les couloirs?** devine-t-elle. L**ily, ne pense plus à ça. Ce ne sont que deux idiots qui se croient supérieurs aux autres parce qu'ils descendent de familles de sorciers. Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux.**

**\- Merci Alice,** souris-je faiblement. **Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ils voudront se venger.**

**\- Qu'ils le fassent,** gronde-t-elle, **et j'irai voir Dumbledore moi même.**

**\- Et s'ils s'en prennent à toi?** Alice soupire et range sa baguette.

-** Pourquoi le feraient-ils? Je n'ai fait que défendre une amie. Ma meilleure amie.**

**\- Ta meilleure amie Sang-De-Bourbe,** je raille.

**\- Ne dis pas ça!** s'exclame-t-elle. **Cette théorie sur la pureté des sangs n'est qu'une connerie. C'est ceux qui prétendent le contraire qui ne valent pas un gallion.**

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me stoppe alors que je réessaye de faire jaillir l'eau de ma baguette. Alors qu'elle va dire quelque chose, j'ai envie de lui parler de Potter. De l'accord que j'ai passé avec Black pour lui rester indifférente, du soir où je me suis montrée honnête avec lui dans la salle commune et de notre rencontre à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

**\- Il n'y a pas que ça,** je chuchote. Alice ne répond pas et attend patiemment que je poursuive.

**\- Je... J'ai vu James Potter hier soir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue pour m'assoir devant la cheminée. Lui aussi a fini par descendre.**

-** Et tu l'as laissé rester?** s'étonne-t-elle.

**\- C'est pas comme s'il m'avait suivie. Il ignorait que je me trouvais là alors je n'allais pas l'empêcher de rester,** j'explique et elle hoche la tête. **On était tous les deux silencieux et comme il avait l'air mal, j'ai été honnête avec lui et lui ai fait part de mon ressenti à son égard. **

**\- Et comment il a...**

**\- Il n'a rien dit, **je la coupe. **Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai croisé à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il... Il s'est montré concerné par ce qui était arrivé.** Je fais une pause tandis qu'elle me regarde avec insistance, attendant la suite que je n'ai pas envie de partager.

**\- C'est tout? **hallucine-t-elle. **Pas de déclarations enflammées, ni de surnoms...?**

**\- Il m'a caressé la joue,** j'avoue à toute vitesse.

Il y a un petit silence.

**\- Et je l'ai laissé faire.**

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. À ma grande surprise, Alice éclate de rire.

**\- Que...?**

**\- Et tu te prends la tête pour ça? Pour un tout petit contact tout mignon?** Rigole-t-elle. **Ah, Lily, si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux...**

**\- Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le supporte pas. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer...**

**\- Et ça n'a pas marché.**

**\- Même Black m'a demandé de le faire. Évidemment, j'ai accepté mais...**

**\- Pardon?** Me coupe-t-elle. **Black t'a demandé de... Quel idiot! Non, mais quel idiot! Et toi, tu acceptes, bien sûr!**

**\- C'est ce que j'avais décidé de faire de toute façon. Comme Potter me collait et que lui crier dessus ne servait à rien j'ai pensé qu'en l'ignorant il me laisserait tranquille...**

Alice se lève d'un bond, sort sa baguette et m'arrose d'un _Aguamenti _bien senti. Je me retrouve trempée, le haut de mon uniforme me collant à la peau. Mes cheveux roux se plaquent sur mon crâne et des mèches humides me tombent devant les yeux.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** je gronde.

**\- Désolée Lily,** **mais j'ai pensé que ça t'ouvrirais les yeux.**

**\- Et en quoi?**

**\- Lily, Lily, Lily... Tu es tellement fière que tu refuses d'avouer quelque chose de totalement évident. Tu veux être avec Potter, mais parce que tu cries depuis des années que tu ne sortiras jamais avec lui, tu refuses de l'admettre. C'est la seule chose qui te retiens, tu sais très bien qu'il n'attend que tu cèdes. Une simple question de fierté.**

**\- N'importe quoi.**

**\- Réfléchis-y. Bon alors ton _Aguamenti_? Tu vas finir par le lancer ou pas?** En réponse, elle obtient un filet d'eau en pleine tête. Ma meilleure amie contemple ses vêtements gorgés d'eau avec une moue.

**\- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité,** admet-elle.

**\- C'est sûr que tu ne l'avais pas volée celle-là, **je rigole.

°**oOo°**

Je suis dans mon dortoir, seule, et j'ai enfilé la fameuse robe rouge. Le soirée au club de Slug n'est pas pour aujourd'hui -merci, Merlin- mais j'ai tenu à l'essayer. Le résultat n'est pas si lamentable que ça, même si la couleur bordeaux de la robe fait ressortir la pâleur de ma peau, ce qui me dérange. On m'a toujours dit que je devrais bronzer un peu. La robe descend juste en dessous des genoux, ce qui est assez convenable à mon goût. J'envisage de rajouter un gilet car en ce mois de Novembre les températures se font fraîches et ma robe de soirée est avec des bretelles. Dans trente petites minutes, je devrais me diriger vers mon cours de métamorphose. Je profite d'être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir. À Potter, surtout. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'Alice m'a dit, et j'ai l'impression que c'est un mauvais signe. Ma réaction à son toucher ce matin me hante encore. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à ce point? Jusqu'à la journée d'hier, je cherchais à l'éviter et à ne pas répondre à ses avances qui ressemblaient à des provocations. Je dois lui rester indifférente.

Le fait est que son attitude vulnérable lorsque nous étions près du feu, me laissant parler sans m'interrompre et sans chercher à se comporter en garçon arrogant, comme il a l'habitude de le faire, a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Il ne m'a pas contredite, se contentant d'écouter mes aveux. Et aujourd'hui, à la sortie de l'infirmerie... " _Avery et Mulciber, hein?_ ", avait-il dit avec cette lueur de détermination dans le regard. Celle que je voyais lorsqu'il jouait un match de Quidditch. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être sérieux pour autre chose. Et cet autre chose, c'était moi.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ça. C'était lisible partout sur son visage. Je me sens submergée par la culpabilité. Alors comme ça, Black m'avait vraiment dit la vérité? Je n'étais pas qu'un pari ? Je lui plais vraiment depuis tout ce temps? Est il réellement possible qu'il puisse... M'aimer?

"_S'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que toi tu puisse l'aimer un jour, essaie de ne pas blesser ses sentiments._ " Je me rends compte que c'est ce que je fais depuis presque quatre ans. Et lui, il revenait toujours. Et il était toujours accueilli de la même façon. Des refus. Des cris. Des gifles, quelques fois. Un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, un jour où j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. Il y a tellement de filles qui auraient apprécié d'avoir un garçon qui s'accroche à ce point et il a fallu que ce soit moi. Je m'assois sur le lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai été horrible avec lui. Et je m'en veux. Je n'imagine même pas ce que c'est de se faire repousser aussi violemment par la personne avec qui l'on souhaite être. Assez pour que son meilleur ami vienne me demander d'être moins dure avec lui.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer devant ce constat et je sais également que je ne pourrais pas partager ses sentiments. Black a raison, il doit s'en rendre compte le plus vite possible. Comme convenu, je jouerais la carte de l'indifférence, cela n'a pas changé. Je devrais juste faire de mon mieux pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments, comme Black me l'avait demandé.

Je ne pourrai jamais aimer James Potter.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Merci à ceux/celles qui suivent ma fiction, ainsi qu'à RoxanneForYou pour sa review.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages qui sortent de ma petite tête .**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**\- Prononcez bien fort et distinctement: _Spero Patronum_! N'oubliez pas de pensez à un souvenir heureux.**

Pour le cours de DCFM, le professeur Lacerta a fait disparaître les tables et nous a demandé de former une ligne. Il passe derrière nous et semble excédé que personne ne parvienne à créer un Patronus, ne serait-ce qu'immatériel. L'iguane sur son épaule, il répète la même phrase depuis le début de l'exercice.

_**\- Spero Patronum,**_ je tente une nouvelle fois.

Ma baguette n'émet que de petites étincelles. J'en conclus que je n'ai pas choisis mon souvenir le plus heureux. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Je capte un éclat argenté sur ma droite. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je me tourne vers la source de la lumière.

**\- Miss Lemiew,** s'exclame Lacerta. **Bravo!** Applaudit-il.

Le Patronus, un chat, gambade joyeusement dans la pièce. Dans sa joie, le professeur flanque son iguane dans les bras d'un élève et saisit Angela Lemiew, une élève de Gryffondor que je ne connais que de vue, par les épaules avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**\- Bravo, bravo, bravo... C'est un grand pas que vous venez de faire, miss.**

Angela rougit. Tous les regards sont sur elle.

**\- Merci, professeur.**

**\- Bien! **s'exclame ce dernier. **Continuons, voulez-vous?**

**-**_** Spero Patronum**_**,** énonçons- nous presque en même temps.

Je souffle, et cherche mon souvenir le plus heureux. J'ai tout essayé, il me semble. Peut être que je ne saurais jamais comment créer un Patronus? Lacerta avait dit que ce sortilège n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Cette constatation me fait baisser la tête et j'arrête de prononcer la formule. Non. Non. J'y arriverai, peut importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour ça. Finalement, le cours se termine et, à part Angela, personne n'a réussi à produire un Patronus. Le professeur Lacerta n'a pas l'air satisfait mais retrouve sa bonne humeur en récupérant son iguane.

**\- Hé, Lily!** j'entends.

Je sens des doigts s'enrouler doucement autour de mon bras et me retenir. Avec surprise, j'aperçois le visage de Franck Londubat.

**\- Franck?** je m'étonne. **Il y a un problème?**

-** Désolé, Lily. Mais je voulais te demander un truc...**

**\- Qu'est ce que c'est?** je demande, sceptique.

Il rougit.

**\- Promet moi que tu ne diras rien à personne,** répond-il.

Je hoche la tête.

**\- Promis**.

Franck regarde autour de nous et s'approche de moi pour que je puisse l'entendre.

-** C'est à propos d'Alice.**

Je souris malicieusement et lui lance un regard amusé alors que la rougeur de ses joues s'intensifie. Le petit Franck aurait-il un faible pour Alice?

**\- Est-ce-qu'elle t'as dit quelque chose sur moi?** demande-t-il, gêné.

J'avais vu juste.

**\- Elle semble t'apprécier**, je lui réponds vaguement.

**\- Oui... Mais... Elle ne ressent pas... plus?**

Que c'est mignon. Alice a vraiment de la chance. Franck est un garçon extrêmement gentil, mais un peu réservé. Pour m'amuser, j'ai envie de lui donner des réponses vagues pour le faire mariner, mais il semble tellement avoir peur que je lui donne une réponse négative que je préfère être honnête.

**\- Si tu veux mon avis,** je commence sans me départir de mon sourire, **si tu insistais un tout petit peu plus, elle te tomberait dans les bras.**

**\- C'est... C'est vrai? Tu veux dire que je lui plais?**

**\- Elle ne me l'a jamais dit clairement,** je réplique. **Mais... Oui, tu semble à son goût.**

Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer. Je me répète sûrement, mais Alice est vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un garçon comme lui. Je lui fais un signe avant de le laisser là. Franck n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, un sourire béat collé au visage. Je plaiderai sa cause auprès d'Alice, comme elle semble plaider celle de Potter auprès de moi. Je dois d'ailleurs la rejoindre au parc, où une surprise de taille m'attend.

À l'instant que mes pieds touchent la pelouse bien verte du parc de Poudlard, je cherche ma meilleure amie du regard. Lorsque je la vois, elle accourt dans ma direction, l'air paniqué.

**\- Lily!** s'exclame-t-elle en me saisissant le bras. **J'ai besoin d'aide pour le devoir de métamorphose, si on allait à la bibliothèque?**

Elle m'entraîne à l'intérieur sans me donner le temps de répondre.

**\- Mais Franck te l'a déjà expliqué... Tu as même fini ce devoir.**

**\- Ah oui? T'es sûre de ça? Ben... J'ai besoin que tu le vérifie!** ajoute-t-elle vivement.

Bien que nous nous étions éloignées du parc, nous pouvons entendre des éclats de rire.

**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?** Je demande en rebroussant le chemin. Alice me tire en arrière.

**\- Viens, **ordonne-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils

**\- Ton devoir peut attendre,** je proteste. **Je vais juste voir ce qu'il se passe.**

Je me dégage de son emprise et me dirige vers le parc, Alice me suivant en poussant de faibles jurons. Des élèves sont attroupés près du lac. Beaucoup ricanent, et les rares qui ne le font pas sont ceux qui demandent ce qu'il se passe. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à comprendre. Personnellement, j'ai tout compris dès que j'ai entendu cette voix fière et arrogante et vu ces célèbres cheveux ébouriffés. Je me fraye un chemin parmi les autres élèves jusqu'à tout voir en première ligne.

Potter fait face à Mulciber et sa bande, qui est composée d'Avery, Rosier et Lestrange.

_**\- Lévicorpus,**_ fait Potter d'une voix bien trop calme.

Mulciber se retrouve suspendu en l'air par la cheville, la tête en bas. Il se débat en battant des jambes et en lançant des insanités au binoclard, que je vois pincer les lèvres, agacé.

**\- Tu parles beaucoup trop,** constate-t-il aussi naturellement que s'il annonçait la pluie et le beau temps. **Patmol?** appelle-t-il.

C'est lorsque je vois Sirius Black avancer, baguette en main, que je remarque que tous les Maraudeurs sont présents.

-_** Silencio,**_ dit Black.

La haine dans les yeux de Mulciber s'intensifie alors qu'il se retrouve réduit au silence, Potter le faisant tourner sur lui même.

**\- Lâche-le,** ordonne Avery d'une voix glaciale qui me fait froid dans le dos.

**\- Jaloux? Ne t'en fait pas c'est ton tour après,** raille Potter en dardant sur lui un regard furieux.

**\- Lâche-le,** répète-t-il.

Potter reste un moment silencieux, pensif. Puis un sourire malicieux prend place sur son visage, ce qui ne présage rien de bon.

**\- Tu veux que je le lâche? ** Il déplace Mulciber jusqu'au dessus du lac.

\- **D'accord, je vais le lâcher. **_**Liberacorpus!**_

Mulciber tombe tête la première dans l'eau. Il se passe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remonte, recrachant une grande gorgée d'eau sous les rires de Potter, de Black et des élèves qui ont assisté à la scène. Je reste figée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. J'ai envie de rire devant le spectacle de Mulciber essayant de crier des injures qu'il ne parvient pas à prononcer. Mais il y a quelques temps, je m'interposais toujours lorsque je surprenais Potter en train de malmener un élève, des Serpentard surtout. Mais le fait que Mulciber ai voulu m'agresser me fait voir cet acte de pure humiliation comme une vengeance bien méritée et je ne peux me retenir de sourire en coin.

C'est lorsque Potter me remarque enfin et qu'il aperçoit mon sourire que le sien s'agrandit.

Il pointe sa baguette sur Avery, qui a aussi sortit la sienne. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a bombé le torse, tellement il est fier.

**\- Au tour de l'autre serpent,** crache-t-il. **J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'appréciais pas l'attention que je portais à ton copain. Pour compenser, je te propose une rencontre avec le Calmar Géant.**

**\- Bonne idée, Corny,** approuve Black.

\- **Merci, Pat.**

**\- Tu. N'oserais. Pas,** articule Avery avec rage.

**\- On parie? Tu as bien osé, toi.** Avery fronce les sourcils.

**\- Je t'ai déjà jeté dans le lac?** s'étonne-t-il.

Potter roule les yeux, semblant se dire qu'il se trouve face à quelqu'un encore plus idiot que lui. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être aussi explicite sans dire un mot

**\- Pire,** marmonne-t-il en me jetant un bref regard.

Je me fige. Ainsi, c'est vraiment une vengeance? Il fait ça pour moi?

**\- Bref,** reprend Potter d'une voix plus forte. **Je vais... ** Il est coupé par un sort qui l'atteint de plein fouet et qui l'expulse quelques mètres en arrière.

Les élèves s'écartent rapidement alors que Potter continue sa course, sur le dos, glissant sur le sol. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, Avery lui lance un sort de découpe -à croire que c'est sa spécialité- qui entaille son épaule gauche et dont le sang tâche son uniforme.

**\- Sale veracrasse,** fulmine Potter avec une grimace de douleur.

**\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça,** grogne Black à l'attention d'Avery.

Mulciber est aux côtés de ce dernier, trempé et essayant de garder un air digne. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu le contre-sort pour le Silencio qui lui a été envoyé, j'en conclus donc qu'il ne peut toujours pas parler. Mais Avery ne le remarque même pas et cherche à lancer un sort à Black, qui le dévie rapidement.

_**\- Pétrificus Totalus,**_ s'exclame Potter.

Avery se fige et tombe en arrière. Il ne posera pas de problèmes pendant un certain temps.

-** Dégagez,** gronde Black dans ce qui ressemble presque à un aboiement de chien, à l'attention de Rosier, Lestrange et Mulciber. **Et vous aussi!** s'exclame-t-il aux autres.

Rosier et Lestrange hissent Avery sur leurs épaules et Mulciber prend la poudre d'escampette, de même que les élèves qui retournent à leurs occupations. Lupin et Pettigrow aident Potter à se relever.

**\- Ça va, Cornedrue?** lui demande Black.

**\- Ouais,** je l'entends marmonner en inspectant son épaule. **C'est un peu douloureux mais c'est supportable.**

**\- Ce sale...** Fulmine Black. **Il va le regretter.**

**\- Vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, **intervient Lupin.

**-Je confirme,** j'approuve, les bras croisés.

Je sens la présence d'Alice derrière mon dos.

**\- Il a voulu te venger,** chuchote-t-elle, toute excitée. **C'est tellement romantique!**

Un coup d'œil vers Potter me permet de me rendre compte qu'il me fixe, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Ma respiration se coupe et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Je suis touchée par ce qu'il a fait. Il a voulu me rendre justice. Alors ai-je le droit de le réprimander, de lui crier dessus alors qu'au fond, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde? Quand bien même je serais immédiatement intervenue si la situation avait été différente?

**\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça,** je dis simplement, sans la moindre trace de colère dans la voix. **Ça pourrais te retomber dessus,** j'ajoute rapidement pour me justifier.

**\- C'est déjà fait,** sourit-il en désignant son épaule.

**\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.**

**\- Pas la peine,** proteste-t-il. **On a l'habitude, hein, les gars?**

**\- Oui,** acquiesce Black en me regardant avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à me faire passer un message.

Et il y en a un. Je me souviens de ma promesse, de ne pas lui donner d'espoir.

**\- Ça ira pour cette fois,** je fais froidement. **Mais la prochaine fois, je vous dénonce à McGonagall.**

Sans leur porter plus d'attention, je tourne les talons en empoignant Alice.

**\- Où on va? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Tu avais un devoir de métamorphose, non?**


	5. Chapitre 5 -partie 1

**Coucou :) voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

**Merci encore à RoxanneForYou et Aldaria pour leur reviews :)**

**Petite modification par rapport au précédent chapitre : Angela Lemiew (celle qui a réussi à faire un Patronus) n'est plus à Poufsouffle. Elle a changé de maison et est maintenant une élève de Gryffondor ^^. Il se trouve qu'au départ, Angela devait être un personnage dont on n'entendrait peu (voir plus du tout) parler mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route et oublié qu'elle était, au départ, une élève de Poufsouffle. Or, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cette maison si je ne veux pas totalement modifier les chapitres qui suivent (dix sont déjà écrits, alors j'ai très peu envie de les réécrire (flemme quand tu nous tient -') ). Voili voilou ;) je vous laisse tranquille maintenant ^^**

**Disclaimer : et non, Harry Potter, ne m'appartient pas. Certains personnages (dont Angela), sont, par contre, issus de ma petite tête.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**** : LA SOIREE DE SLUG , PARTIE 1**

\- **Ça va aller**, tente de me rassurer Alice.

J'ai revêtu la robe rouge, et j'attends l'heure de me rendre au club de Slug. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, et j'inspire profondément pour essayer de me calmer. C'est idiot, de s'inquiéter comme ça et j'ai l'air ridicule. Je dois me reprendre. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Deux jours sont passés depuis l'épisode du lac. Avery et Mulciber sont allés à l'infirmerie, pour être débarrassés des mauvais sorts que Potter et Black leur avaient jetés. Depuis cet épisode, ils semblent être de très mauvaise humeur. Dès qu'ils les croisent, ils lancent des regards mauvais aux Maraudeurs et nul doute qu'ils vont chercher à se venger.

J'évite Potter. Encore plus qu'avant, s'entend. Et cela devient de plus en plus dur, puisque lui tient un point d'honneur à ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Nous sommes donc revenus un an en arrière, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

**\- Je peux te faire une tresse?** me demande Alice, toute excitée.

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête et elle s'exécute avec un grand sourire, démêlant délicatement ma tignasse. Nous gardons le silence. Même Alice, qui est une vraie pipelette, n'ose prononcer un mot. C'est à la fois risible et inquiétant. Ou est-ce seulement moi qui vois le mal partout?

**\- Et voilà!** S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La tresse qu'elle m'a faite repose sur mon épaule droite, et quelques mèches rousses s'y échappent et retombent sur mon front et mes joues.

**\- Ça te donne un air sauvage,** rigole Alice, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées. **C'est pour attirer les gar-**

**\- Merci,** je la coupe rapidement. **C'est très beau comme ça.**

**\- Je sais.**

Je lève les yeux aux ciel et me regarde dans le miroir. Le résultat n'est pas si mal. Je me trouve même assez jolie.

**\- T'es splendide,** me rassure Alice. **Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir.**

**\- Arrête**, je m'esclaffe. **Tu ne pense définitivement qu'à ça.**

**\- Mine de rien, certains Serpentard sont plutôt pas mal. Le seul problème est qu'ils SONT à Serpentard.**

**\- Mais personne ne vaut Franck, n'est-ce pas?** Je raille.

**\- Ou Potter,** ajoute-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Je me tends et rabats mon caquet, ce qui l'a fait sourire. Je retiens une remarque acerbe. Je ne veux pas me lancer sur le sujet "James Potter".

-** J'y vais,** je marmonne en sortant du dortoir.

**\- Bonne soirée! **Je l'entends s'écrier.

Je descends les marches une à une, redoutant déjà l'idée de sortir de la salle commune et de rejoindre la soirée. De revoir Rogue. Perdue dans mes pensées, je percute quelqu'un, qui manque de tomber au sol. Je m'apprête à m'excuser, mais lorsque je vois le visage pâle et émacié de Remus Lupin, je l'aide à se relever.

**\- Remus, est-ce-que ça va? Je suis vraiment désolée...**

**\- C'est rien,** me rassure-t-il mais il s'appuie néanmoins sur mon bras. **Une simple fatigue.**

**\- Tu es sûr? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, je peux t'accomp-**

-** Ne t'inquiète pas, **sourit-il.

Il me lâche enfin et se dirige aux escaliers, se tenant à toutes les surfaces à sa portée. Je fronce les sourcils en me souvenant d'un détail.

**\- Remus?** j'appelle et il se retourne presque immédiatement. **Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu en cours...**

**\- Ma mère a des soucis de santé,** explique-t-il sans me regarder. **Je vais la voir une fois par mois.**

**\- Oh,** je fais, gênée. **J'espère qu'elle ira mieux alors.**

Il s'apprête à me répondre mais il est interrompu par Pettigrow qui descend les escaliers quatre à quatre et qui se jette littéralement sur Lupin pour le soutenir.

-** Allez Lunard,** je l'entends souffler en l'aidant à monter les escaliers.

**\- Bonne soirée Lily,** me salue Remus.

**\- James t'attend à la Grande Salle,** rajoute Pettigrow.

Hein? Quoi?

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? ** Je n'obtiens aucune réponse mais entends le claquement d'une porte.

**°o0o°**

Je marche d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés, alors que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. J'espère que ce que prétend Pettigrow est faux, que ce n'est qu'une stupide blague de Maraudeur. Parce que si Potter m'attend à la Grande Salle, le jour de la soirée du club de Slug, c'est pour une raison bien précise qui me donne des sueurs froides. J'en oublie même mon appréhension à me rendre à cette soirée. Lorsque j'arrive à la Grande Salle, je trouve le binoclard aux cheveux toujours ébouriffés en train de jouer avec son éternel Vif d'or et entouré de plusieurs greluches qu'il ignore superbement.

Je remarque qu'il a revêtu un smoking noir des plus élégants, mais qu'il a gardé l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du cou.

**\- Potter,** je lance, acide.

Il sursaute et me lance un regard charmeur.

-** Tu es très belle Lily, **me complimente-t-il.

**\- Evans,** je corrige en sentant mes joues rosir -ce que j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué- et en perdant brusquement mon attitude détachée.

Potter fait jouer le Vif d'or entre ses doigts, les petites ailes de la balle se mouvant doucement pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise.

**\- Et bien, on y va? Tu es prête?**

Je retiens un soupir. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**\- Je suis prête à y aller, **j'acquiesce. **Mais pas avec toi, Potter. En fait, je comptais m'y rendre seule.**

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

**\- Je crains fort que ce ne soit impossible, Lily-Jolie.**

**\- Hors de question que tu m'accompagnes.**

**\- Tu céderas.**

**\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je dois y aller,** je soupire en faisant demi-tour.

Mais je sens des doigts s'enrouler doucement autour de mon poignet qui me stoppent net. Je suis ensuite attirée contre un torse masculin, tandis que les doigts saisissent tendrement mes mains.

**\- Tu n'iras pas sans moi, **me chuchote-il à l'oreille.

Il me retourne et plante ses yeux noisette dans les miens alors que son odeur m'envahit, me paralysant sur place. Je me rappelle soudainement de l'épisode de l'infirmerie, où je m'étais trouvée dans une situation plus ou moins similaire avec lui. Heureusement pour moi, le peu de raison qu'il me reste réussit -difficilement- à l'écarter de moi, même si ses mains restent enlacées aux miennes, les serrant avec fermeté sans être trop dur.

**\- Lâche-moi,** réussis-je à articuler.

**\- Lily, je ne te laisserais pas seule toute une soirée avec des Serpentard ! **

**\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**\- Des Serpentard, Lily ! Des_ Serpentard_ ! **

Je vois les mâchoires de Potter se serrer, ce qui a le don de dissoudre ma raison et de garder mon attention fixées sur celles-ci.

**\- Et puis,** avoue-t-il presque à contrecœur. **Il y a Servilius.**

Et là, le charme est rompu. La simple allusion à mon ancien meilleur ami fait renaître toute ma hargne, mon amertume et ma raison qui revient reprendre sa place au galop, me permettant de le repousser brutalement.

**\- Tais-toi,** je fais, glaciale.

Sa pomme d'Adam monte et redescend alors qu'il déglutit, comme conscient qu'il vient d'aborder un sujet sensible.

\- J**e ne veux pas de toi, **je rajoute sur le même ton. J**e n'ai pas besoin de toi non plus. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même et tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni mon ami et encore moins mon -**

Je me tais. Potter a fermé les yeux et sa mâchoire est contractée à l'extrême. Il accuse le coup et les greluches derrière nous -que j'avais totalement oubliées- me regardent d'un œil noir.

**\- Je sais ça,** crache-t-il.

**\- Me voilà rassurée,** je raille en partant pour de bon.

Au moins, un détail de cette soirée qui s'annonce si mal est réglé.

**°o0o°**

**\- Miss Evans**, me salue Slughorn. **Vous êtes très élégante.**

-** Merci professeur.**

**\- Entrez, entrez, **m'invite-t-il.

Je rentre dans une somptueuse pièce, éclairée par un grand lustre. Il y a une cheminée et un long canapé où sont assis plusieurs élèves, tous de Serpentard, qui semblent pris dans une longue discussion. Je reconnais des élèves faibles d'esprit et j'évite volontairement leur regard.

**\- Lily?** fait une voix.

Je me retourne instantanément.

**\- Lem... Angela?** je m'étonne.

En effet, la petite brunette, habillée d'une simple robe noire à manches longues, me fait face et me regarde avec soulagement.

\- **Si tu savais combien tu me sauvais la vie!** s'exclame-t-elle. I**l y a au moins quelqu'un que je connais ce soir. **

**\- Je ne savais pas que Slug t'avais invitée,** je réponds simplement.

-** Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, en fait,** rit-elle nerveusement. **Il m'a invité peu après le cours de Lacerta.**

Je comprend immédiatement. Angela a réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y était pas vraiment préparée. Slughorn est un "collectionneur". En apprenant qu'une élève de sixième année a réussi un tel exploit, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'inviter.

**\- Mais je suis assez mal à l'aise. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû accepté une telle proposition.**

Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir ça.

La voix du professeur de potions retend, et nous nous tournons vers lui. Il lève son verre avec un grand sourire.

**\- Puisque tout le monde est là, je vous invite à vous mettre à table !**

Les élèves assis sur le canapé se relèvent en ricanant tandis que nous prenons tous place autour d'une longue table, où reposent des tas de petits mets qui me donnent immédiatement envie. Je reconnais quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, dont Benjy Fenwick. Angela s'assoit à côté de moi et lisse les plis de sa robe en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux Serpentard. C'est là que je le vois. Severus. Je reste bloquée sur lui pendant quelques secondes, alors que lui aussi a les yeux fixés sur moi. Finalement, je détourne le regard. Pour rencontrer celui d'Avery, assis à la droite de Regulus Black. Je suis d'abord étonnée de les voir tous les deux ici, mais je me souviens rapidement que ce sont des élèves de Serpentard. Regulus descend de la famille Black, Slughorn n'a certainement pas pu s'empêcher de l'inviter, comme je sais qu'il a voulu inviter Sirius. Quand à Avery, il a du faire quelque chose pour parvenir à être ici. Mais son regard noir me donne des frissons. C'est un mélange de colère et de dégoût. C'est malsain et ça me fait peur.

Slughorn détourne encore une fois mon attention :

**\- Bon appétit à tous,** sourit-il.

Tendue comme un arc, car Avery continue de me regarder avec cette même lueur mauvaise, je me sers un peu de légumes et mange lentement.

**\- Monsieur Black,** commence Slug. **Comment vont vos parents? **

**\- Bien**, répond il simplement.

**\- J'ai entendu dire que votre mère était très malade. S'est-elle rétablie?**

**\- Son état s'améliore.**

**\- Ah! Tant mieux, mon garçon...**

La discussion sur la famille Black s'arrête là et pendant un instant, je suis surprise qu'ils n'aient pas parlé de l'autre Black. Même si je sais que les deux frères ne s'entendent plus -alors que je ne suis proche d'aucun des deux- je m'attendais à ce que le professeur parle de lui. Je me souviens alors de rumeurs disant que l'aîné des Black aurait fui sa famille. Est-ce vrai? Est-ce pour cela que même son prénom n'a pas été évoqué? Le professeur Slughorn remplit son assiette de ragoût et mâche avec enthousiasme.

**\- Passons à nos deux nouvelles membres,** sourit-il en nous désignant, Angela et moi.

Je retiens un soupir de dépit. Pas ça...

**\- Miss Evans, Miss Lemiew, parlez-nous un peu de vous,** nous prie le professeur avec bienveillance.

J'échange un regard subjectif avec Angela, la suppliant mentalement de commencer alors qu'elle fait visiblement la même chose avec moi.

-** Voyons, ne soyez pas timides!** nous encourage Slug en riant.

Angela soupire.

**\- Je suis née à Cambridge**, cède-t-elle.

**\- Ah oui, Cambridge. Et votre mère est une Moldue, c'est bien ça?**

**\- Mon père,** rectifie-t-elle.

**\- Oh... Et ça ne lui a pas fait...bizarre, disons, de vivre avec deux sorcières?**

Je la vois serrer les poings sous la table.

-** Non,** nie-t-elle, le visage crispé. **Pas que je sache.**

**\- Tant mieux, miss, tant mieux... Et vous, mademoiselle Evans? Vos parents sont des Moldus aussi, n'est-ce-pas?**

**\- En effet,** je réponds d'une voix un peu trop rauque. **J'ai aussi une ****sœur ****moldue.**

\- **Vous êtes donc la seule sorcière de la famille?**

**\- Oui.**

Le professeur s'essuie minutieusement la bouche avec une serviette. Lorsque je me risque un regard vers Avery, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Durant tout cet échange, il n'a pas détourné les yeux. Pire, un sourire sadique a pris place sur son visage.


	6. Chapitre 5 -partie 2

**Coucou :) Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 5, la suite et la fin de la soirée de Slug !J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Di****sclaimer : Seule Angela Lemiew m'appartient, le reste revient à J.K Rowling.**

**Kay:** Waouh, merci beaucoup pour ta review *-* tu n'imagines pas combien ça me touche ce que tu me dis. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ainsi que la vision que j'ai de Lily et de sa relation avec James. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire, encore merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE V -partie 2**

**\- Lily ? Ça va ?** me demande Angela.

**\- Oui, **je la rassure. **J'ai juste hâte que cette soirée se termine.**

**\- Je te comprend****s****, **grimace-t-elle.

Le repas avance lentement. Slughorn a fait un tour de table et a échangé quelques mots avec chacun d'entre nous. Puis il a brusquement changé de conversation, parlant d'employés du Ministère, de joueurs de Quidditch et de grands Aurors qui auraient faits partie de son club. Il a ensuite voulu quelques informations sur le monde de Moldus, nous demandant à Angela, à un garçon de Serdaigle, à Rogue et à moi le fonctionnement d'une voiture. Nous avons tergiversé pendant quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à l'expliquer de façon plus ou moins simple.

**\- C'est comme un balais,** avait finalement déclaré l'élève de Serdaigle. **Sauf que c'est plus gros, que ça ne vole pas et que c'est un peu plus difficile à manier qu'un manche à balais.c  
**

Cette réponse a semblé satisfaire le professeur. Je n'avais pas risqué de vérifier ce que faisait Avery. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas besoin. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Et ça me donnait des sueurs froides. Sans oublier Rogue. Lui aussi m'observe. Oh, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Avery. Mais la lueur d'espoir que je vois dans ses yeux me gêne plus que je ne le suis déjà. Les deux Serpentard parviennent à me remplir d'angoisse, des nœuds se formant dans mon ventre. C'est en remarquant l'anxiété d'Angela que je chuchote, dans le but de lui demander quelque chose qui m'avait tracassé il y a peu de temps et d'oublier momentanément la présence étouffante d'Avery et de Rogue:

**\- Dis moi, je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais comment as-tu fait pour réussir le sortilège du Patronus ?**

Elle me lance un regard surpris alors que je grimace devant la formulation de ma question. À m'entendre, on dirait que le fait qu'elle ait réussi relève à un miracle, comme si c'était une mauvaise élève ! Heureusement, elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

**\- J'ai revécu le plus beau souvenir de ma vie,** sourit-elle comme si le simple fait d'y repenser la remplissait de joie.

**-... Et c'est tout?**

Non, parce que je sais comment faire, tout de même. C'est la mise en exécution qui est plus compliquée. Angela remarque ma perplexité car son sourire s'agrandit.

**\- Il ne suffit pas de voir,** souffle-t-elle. **Il faut aussi sentir. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de faire sortir un Patronus de ta baguette.**

**\- Sentir?**

**\- Et visualiser. Tu dois revivre le plus beau moment de ta vie comme si tu y étais. Tu dois fouiller dans ta mémoire, chercher à ressentir ces émotions. Te souvenir de ce sentiment, tout simplement. **

**\- Voir et sentir, **je répète. Elle hoche la tête.

**\- Et ne penser qu'à une seule chose. Si tu as la tête ailleurs, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que tu réussisses.**

**\- Merci, **je souris. **Je crois comprendre.**

**\- En espérant que ça a pu t'aider.**

Elle tente ensuite de se concentrer sur le monologue sans fin de Slughorn, qui nous rabâche le récit du jour où il a rencontré un joueur de Quidditch très connu dont je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom. Je me saisis de mon verre pour avaler quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche.

**\- Mais, **ajoute le professeur,** j'ai failli oublier qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. En effet, j'aimerais que vous souhaitiez tous un joyeux anniversaire à Mr. Avery, ici présent!**

Je m'étouffe alors que l'attention de tous est portée au Serpentard, que Slug applaudit en riant, et qu'Avery sourit avec suffisance en remerciant d'un hochement de tête ceux qui imitent de professeur. Angela, inquiète, me tapote le dos discrètement.

**\- Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ce soir, **me chuchote-t-elle.

Je ne me vexe pas. Après tout, elle a bien raison. J'ai l'impression d'attendre qu'une bombe explose depuis que je suis entrée dans cette salle. Pendant un instant -juste une micro-seconde, hein- je me demande comment aurait été ma soirée si Potter m'y avait accompagnée. Oui, penser à ça c'est juste irréaliste, inconcevable, incroyable, invraisemblable, tout ce que vois voulez, mais rien n'a changé au fait que je me suis interrogée sur ce que nous aurions fait. Ce qu'il aurait fait, surtout. Si j'aurais passé une bonne soirée, si je me serais souciée d'autre chose que de Avery. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée de mon esprit. C'est absurde. Comme s'il aurait pu me faire passer une bonne soirée !

**\- Allez, allez,** rit le professeur en regardant les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle, Angela et moi. **M. Avery ne va pas vous manger! Venez lui fêter un joyeux anniversaire!**

**\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, professeur,** fait instantanément Avery.

**\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est soirée de fête, ce soir.**

Nous nous approchons. Je reste volontairement en retrait, priant pour que tout le monde oublie mon existence.

**\- Je suppose qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, **marmonne Angela en s'avançant un peu plus.

En effet , Slughorn veille à ce que tout le monde fasse ses vœux à Avery. Ce dernier ne répugne pas trop à discuter avec Benjy Fenwick, de Serdaigle, mais ce n'est pas étonnant puisque qu'il est de sang-pur. Pour les autres du même rang que lui, Avery reste cordial, souriant et serre même la main de quelques garçons en la secouant doucement et en les remerciant chaleureusement. Puis, lorsqu'un sang-mêlé se présente, il reste stoïque, se contente d' hocher la tête et de lui adresser un sourire froid en remerciement. Lorsque vient mon tour, à moi, la Sang De Bourbe, je vois le visage d'Avery se tordre dans une grimace de dégoût, de pure répulsion. Je serre les dents et lève la tête dans le but de soutenir son regard. Je prends une expression de défi et sa mâchoire se contracte alors qu'il se saisit de son verre pour garder une contenance.

**\- Bon anniversaire,** je crache.

Il avale une gorgée de sa boisson et retrouve rapidement cette expression malsaine qui me met si mal à l'aise.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Evans?** chuchote-t-il. **Tu n'aimes pas les anniversaires?**

**\- Ça dépend de la personne qui le fête,** je réplique, venimeuse, mais sur le même ton.

**\- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu apprécies les fêtes avec tes parents et ta sœur. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que vos réunions de familles ne soient pas très joyeuses.**

**\- J'aimerais bien voir les tiennes. Un attroupement de sorciers avec une ouverture d'esprit aussi large qu'un trou de serrure. Une compagnie très plaisante, en effet.**

Il me lance un sourire mauvais.

**\- Ne t'avise pas d'attaquer ma famille, Evans. Ou il se pourrait que je fasse la même chose avec la tienne, sale Sang de Bourbe. J'ai toujours dit qu'une bande de Moldus morts étaient d'une compagnie très agréable.**

Je reste muette, sous le choc. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors qu'il se délecte de ma réaction. Puis, le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui échappe des mains. Je peux voir clairement l'objet léviter avant de se renverser sur la tête et le costard d'Avery. Il y a un moment de silence. Tout le monde est tourné vers nous. Je distingue Angela à côté des deux filles de Poufsouffle et elle regarde Avery comme une Bombabouse sur le point d'exploser.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait?** marmonne Avery dangereusement, les dents serrées.

J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson. Il ne croit tout de même pas que je suis la responsable... Si?

**\- R-rien,** réussis-je à dire, perdue.

**\- Avoue, **hausse-t-il la voix.

Il fait un pas en avant et je recule, par réflexe.

**\- Voyons, mon garçon, **intervient enfin le professeur Slughorn. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi miss Evans ferait une chose pareille. **

**\- Je n'ai rien fait,** je me défends en lançant un regard de pure détresse au professeur, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de remarquer.

**\- Et le verre s'est soudainement envolé pour se vider sur ma tête, peut-être?**

**\- Mais oui ! Je n'ai rien fait !** je m'exclame.

Je prie pour qu'il croit à ce que je dis, et ce que je sais être la vérité. À moins que... Est-ce possible que je me sois saisis de ce fichu verre sans m'en rendre compte? Je me souviens de notre conversation. J'avais toutes les raisons de le faire.

**\- Si miss Evans dit qu'elle n'a rien fait alors l'affaire est définitivement close,** tranche Slug sous le regard noir d'Avery. **Tenez, mon garçon, une serviette...**

Mais Avery darde sur lui un regard furieux, repousse sa main tendue et tourne les talons. Il claque la porte de la salle et je me sens subitement soulagée. Il est parti. Mais je sens les coups d'œil inquisiteurs de plusieurs Serpentard sur moi. Mais ceux là ne m'intimident pas -ou alors très peu- et je les tue littéralement du regard, de sorte qu'ils détournent le leur. Seuls Rogue et Black semblent se ficher totalement de ce qu'il vient de se passer, le dernier étant affalé avec une élégante désinvolture qui me rappelle son frère, l'air profondément ennuyé.

Slughorn reste frappé d'étonnement devant la réaction d'Avery et fixe la porte comme s'il attendait qu'elle se rouvre sur son élève. Mais il reprend vite ses esprits et sourit.

**\- Il y a du gâteau. Vous en voulez?**

**°oOo°**

Une heure et demie plus tard, je me décide enfin à quitter cette fête. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant, tellement je suis pressée. Je salue poliment le professeur qui discute tranquillement avec les derniers élèves restants, quelque peu éméché. Je secoue doucement Angela par l'épaule, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé peu après avoir mangé sa part de gâteau. Elle m'avait confié vouloir rentrer au dortoir avec moi car les couloirs sombres du château n'étaient pas des plus rassurants.

**\- Quoi ? **sursaute-t-elle. **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Tu t'es endormie, **je chuchote en l'aidant à se relever. **Allez, viens, on rentre au dortoir.**

**\- D'accord, **acquiesce-t-elle, pas très réveillée.

Elle salue le professeur à son tour et m'emboîte le pas alors que je lui tiens la porte pour la laisser passer. Une fois dehors, j'inspire profondément l'air frais du couloir, quand bien même le changement de température me fait frissonner.

**\- Lily ! Attends !**

Je me tends. Rogue nous rattrape très rapidement -ce qui n'est pas très compliqué puisque je me suis figée et, interloquée, Angela a fait de même.

**\- Tu...** hésite-t-elle.

Je sens la présence de Rogue à mes côtés et je soupire, dépitée. Je suppose que je ne peux plus y échapper. J'ai passé toute la soirée à éviter les signaux -pourtant nombreux- qu'il me lançait.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre, **dis-je à Angela. **Ça va être rapide,** je rajoute sombrement en lançant à Rogue un regard significatif et je le vois déglutir.

**\- Je vais rester là, **décide-t-elle en lui adressant un regard méfiant. **Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule.**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça m'agace. C'est comme un ancien instinct, celui d'une meilleure amie, comme quand je le défendais contre tous, les années précédentes. Quand j'étais excédée de voir les autres -les Maraudeurs notamment- se permettre de le critiquer alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de lui. Moi, je le connaissais et je savais qu'il n'était pas comme il le montrait. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais et force m'a été de constater que j'avais eu tord sur toute la ligne. Angela s'éloigne un peu, de sorte de ne pas entendre notre conversation mais reste à portée de vue.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?** Je demande en croisant les bras.

**\- Juste... te parler.**

**\- Et pour me dire quoi? Si c'est pour me répéter la même chose que la dernière fois, tu peux partir. **

**\- Non! Je voulais m'excuser, je-**

**\- C'est la même chose que la dernière fois,** je lui signale.

**\- S'il te plaît, Lily, écoute moi...**

**\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Lily,** j'articule dangereusement.

Il ferme les yeux, excédé, et soupire alors que j'ai l'impression de reprendre le même refrain qu'avec Potter. Je suppose que je suis dure avec lui, mais ça ne devrait certainement pas le prendre au dépourvu. Il sait très bien que je ne lui pardonnerais pas facilement, voire même pas du tout. La façon dont il a brisé notre amitié, avec ses paroles, est impardonnable. Mais Severus ne se défile pas et poursuit d'une voix suppliante :

**\- Je t'assure que-**

-** Oui, je sais,** je le coupe. **Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me traiter de Sang de Bourbe. Ça t'a échappé, c'est ce que tu m'a dit la dernière fois.**

**\- Quoi? Mais... Non!**

**\- Et tu es désolé. Ça aussi je le sais. Maintenant laisse moi rejoindre ma salle commune.**

**\- Attends...**

**\- Bonne nuit, Rogue, **je fais simplement. **Et évite d'essayer de me parler encore une fois. Sache juste que moi aussi, je suis désolée.**

Et je m'éloigne.

J'agrippe le bras d'Angela et accélère le pas. J'entends Severus m'appeler mais il ne cherche pas à nous suivre, ce qui est un bon point pour lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne me voir, hein? Honnêtement, c'est plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Mais il semble destiné à rejoindre les forces du Mal, et rien de ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé n'a changé ça alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre pour lui. Nous empruntons les escaliers alors qu'Angela s'inquiète de mon silence. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler, alors je ne réponds pas et me contente de la tirer dans mon sillon jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois que nous y sommes, je souhaite bonne nuit à Angela et veille à ne pas réveiller les filles en entrant dans le dortoir. Je ne prend même pas la peine de me déshabiller ou d'enlever mes chaussures. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller en ravalant un cri, et je sens des larmes -ces traîtresses!- couler le long de mes joues.

Si j'avais su que le simple fait de parler à Severus me mettrait dans cet état après les événements de l'an dernier, je me serais abstenue d'aller à cette soirée de malheur.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ! Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps à arriver, et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse s'arranger... J'ai énormément de travail ce temps-ci et c'est assez compliqué à gérer :/ Bon, ce n'est pas un très grand retard, et je fais peut-être tout un plat pour rien, mais je préfère prévenir que le rythme de publication risque de ralentir (jusqu'au mois de juin, je pense). Sinon au niveau de ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très convaincue, j'ai l'impression qu'il va trop vite ou quelque chose comme ça... Je l'ai relu, j'ai corrigé certaines fautes mais je n'exclue pas le fait qu'il en reste quelques unes qui traînent **

**Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira malgré tout :)**

**Kay : **Qui sait ^^ ? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on va le découvrir ;) Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt impatiente de faire apparaître Rogue. Je ne pense pas que Lily aurait pu se montrer agressive ou méchante après "l'épisode du lac". Je voulais montrer que malgré ça, Lily est toujours, d'une certaine manière, attachée à lui mais aussi trop éloignée de lui pour espérer renouer leur lien. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fais plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

**xila : **Awwwww *-*, mille mercis pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, je le fais ce week end, promis!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**\- Hey, Lily,** m'appelle-t-on.

Je grogne et fait un mouvement circulaire avec mon bras dans le but de chasser la personne non-désirée qui empiète sur mon espace vital de si bon matin.

**\- Lily, c'est huit heures, il faut que tu te lèves.**

Hein ? Quoi ?

**\- Huit heures ?** je m'exclame. **C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ?**

Alice sourit de toutes ses dents.

**\- C'est dimanche, **répond-elle, narquoise.

**\- Dim- ... Super.**

**\- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, tu ne crois pas?**

**\- Non,** je râle. **Laisse moi dormir encore un peu.**

**\- Toi, tu as passé une mauvaise soirée, je me trompe? **

**\- Si peu,** j'ironise.

**\- Lève toi et raconte moi tout,** exige-t-elle.

Pour tout dire, j'avais espéré avoir encore un peu de répit avant de devoir repenser à la soirée d'hier soir. À Avery. À Rogue.

**\- S'il te plaît, **supplie Alice avec des yeux larmoyants auxquels je ne peux pas résister.

**\- D'accord,** je cède. **Attends-moi.**

**\- Pas de soucis ! **s'exclame-t-elle, toute contente.

C'est seulement lorsque je me lève que je me rends compte que je porte encore ma robe de soirée et mes chaussures. Je ne me suis pas encore regardée dans un miroir mais je me doute que j'aurai l'air horrible. Heureusement, Alice ne fait pas le moindre commentaire et s'assied patiemment sur un lit.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et me jette sur le miroir, admirant -notez l'ironie- les dégâts. Ma tresse, qu'Alice avait pris la peine de me faire, part dans tous les sens. Pour couronner le tout, les cheveux qui s'y échappent sont électriques et donc munis d'une volonté qui leur est propre. Le peu de maquillage que j'ai mis, c'est à dire du noir pour les yeux, a entièrement coulé. Les traces de mes larmes descendent jusqu'au menton dans une longue traînée noire. Je soupire. C'est pire que je ne le pensais. Je me rince le visage et recoiffe mes cheveux avant de me changer et de me brosser les dents. J'aurais voulu prendre une douche, mais Alice m'attend et je ne veux pas mettre sa patience à l'épreuve. Je ne sors de la salle de bain que lorsque je juge le résultat satisfaisant.

**\- Alors?** attaque-t-elle. **Comment c'était?**

**\- Horrible.**

Nous traversons la salle commune alors que je finis de nouer ma cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Alice ouvre la passage de la Grosse Dame.

**\- Mais encore?**

**\- Il y avait Angela Lemiew et-**

**\- Oh, elle est de notre année, non?**

**\- Oui. Nous avons un peu discuté. Ensuite Slug nous a fait la conversation. C'était ennuyeux.**

**\- Ça, je n'en doute pas,** rigole-t-elle.

**\- Et il y avait Avery.**

**\- Oh... **

Elle semble brusquement inquiète et me stoppe doucement en se saisissant de mon bras.

**\- Rassure moi, il n'a rien tenté?**

Je me retiens de grimacer. Il a tenté de m'effrayer, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Et il a réussi. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à Alice. Peut-être parce que j'espère que ce soit faux et que je crains de me voiler la face en croyant à ce qu'il dit?

**\- Non. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire, de toute façon? Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, Alice. En plus, c'était son anniversaire et toute l'attention était portée sur lui. **

**\- Ah, cette soirée lui était dédiée, c'est ça?**

**\- J'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle était dédiée à un joueur de Quidditch qui était rentré dans le club de Slug dans le passé... Mais tout dépend du point de vue, je suppose.**

Elle rigole et nous reprenons notre marche. Je lui parle du verre d'Avery, qui s'est miraculeusement vidé sur sa tête.

**\- J'aurais aimé voir ça,** avoue-t-elle, rêveuse. **Le grand Avery qui prend une petite douche à la Bièraubeurre... Et cet idiot, il a cru que c'était toi?**

**\- Oui, mais il a dû se rendre compte que c'était impossible. Je n'ai pas bougé.**

**\- Mais, Lily, c'est un crétin.**

J'ai un petit rire en voyant son air sérieux et en entendant son ton évident.

**\- Quoique, **ajoute-t-elle,** tu es une sorcière -au cas où tu l'aurais oublié- et donc tu étais parfaitement capable parvenir à faire léviter ce verre. Avery a bien dû te faire quelque chose pour qu'il pense que tu aie une raison de commettre un tel geste.**

Elle me lance ce regard significatif que je déteste, qui me prouve qu'elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Mais je l'ignore et j'enchaîne :

**\- Et il y avait Severus,** je fais alors que nous pénétrons dans la grande salle et que nous prenons place à la table de Gryffondor. **Au moment de partir, il est venu me voir et-**

**\- Qu'est ce que Rogue a encore fait?** me coupe Alice en jetant un regard mauvais à la table des Serpentard.

**\- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas laissé parler. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui. Il a fait son choix.**

**\- Et tu le regrettes, c'est ça?**

Si je le regrette? J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'avais en entrant à Poudlard, comment puis-je ne pas le regretter?

**\- Oui, **j'avoue à mi-voix. **J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes.**

**\- C'est normal,** reconnaît-elle. **On ne peux pas effacer cinq ans d'amitié en un claquement de doigt. Quand bien même la dernière année a été quelque peu houleuse.**

Je souris faiblement, sachant qu'elle a raison.

**\- Mais éviter Rogue n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Le mieux serait que tu ailles lui parler, que tu mettes les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Ce serait aussi bien dans tes intérêts que dans les siens, si tu lui dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Comme ça, même si ça peut être dur, il se fera une raison et te laissera tranquille.  
**

J'ai une grimace mais abdique. Elle a sûrement raison, encore. Mais je ne peux pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut être est-ce la peur de lui céder et de lui accorder cette seconde chance tant désirée, au risque d'être blessée à nouveau? Ou parce que je pense qu'au fond, il a choisit sa voie et que personne ne pourra le remettre sur le droit chemin? J'ai honte de penser ça, sachant que j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il fera les bons choix. Mais je ne peux pas interférer pour le guider à les faire, quand bien même j'en mourrais d'envie. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, désormais.

Je lui adresse un autre sourire. Je suis contente d'avoir Alice. Elle représente pour moi la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir, celle avec qui je peux tout partager et qui ne se plaint jamais de mes états d'âme, ce qui m'étonne souvent. Non, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans une amie pareille.

**\- Je ne peux pas faire ça,** je souffle. **Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. J'aimerais juste que l'inverse soit vrai aussi.**

**\- C'est ton choix,** réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.** Écoute, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Rogue, mais -et ne t'énerves pas- je pense que tu fuis le problème. Mais comme tu sembles persuadée que c'est le mieux à faire et que je devine que tu ne veux pas souffrir une nouvelle fois, je ne rajouterai rien de plus. J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas.**

**\- Je ne...**

**\- Oh, du pudding !** s'exclame-t-elle brusquement, me coupant.

Elle se sert avec un grand sourire et commence à manger, ignorant totalement mon regard courroucé.

**\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'énerver,** raille-t-elle après avoir avalé sa première bouchée.

**\- D'accord,** je soupire après un moment de silence qui m'a permis de me calmer. **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.**

**\- Cool. Du thé?** Je lui tends ma tasse et la laisse verser le liquide à l'intérieur.

**\- Merci, **je fais avant de boire une gorgée.

-** Par contre, j'ai une autre question,** dit Alice brusquement.

Je l'interroge du regard.

**\- Pourquoi, depuis que tu es rentrée dans la Grande Salle, Potter et Black te regardent comme si tu avais tué leur chien?**

**\- Quoi ?**

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je balaye la salle dans le but de les apercevoir. Je vois d'abord Black et son regard inquisiteur, me faisant clairement comprendre que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Et lorsque mes yeux se plantent dans ceux de Potter, je ne peux qu'en venir à la conclusion que, oui, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Ce que je lui ai dit avant la soirée est encore gravé dans ma mémoire et me fait penser que, décidément, pour une promesse aussi simple que de lui rester indifférente, j'ai du mal à la tenir.

**\- Ça n'a aucune importance,** je réponds à Alice qui reste visiblement sceptique.

Potter l'a mérité, après tout.

\- T**rès bien, **cède Alice. **Je suppose que je finirai par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

Je hausse les épaules.

-** Je ne me sens pas coupable,** j'avoue. **Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu as **_**encore**_** fait?** demande-t-elle d'un ton à la fois horrifié et exaspéré.

**\- Laisse, **je tente.** Ce n'est rien.**

**\- Lily, dis moi ce que tu as- **

**\- J'ai parlé à Franck il y a pas longtemps,** je la coupe. **Il t'aime bien, tu sais.**

**\- Ne change pas de sujet.**

J'ai un petit sourire en coin et soutiens son regard sans ciller alors qu'elle tente de garder un air sévère. Finalement, son masque tombe et c'est avec un visage plein d'espoir qu'elle souffle:

**\- Il a vraiment dit ça?** Mon sourire s'élargit, et je réponds, trop contente de changer de sujet:

**\- Pas exactement. Mais il est soucieux de savoir ce que tu penses de lui. **

**\- Et il a dit autre chose?** Je réfléchis un instant.

**\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, tu vois...**

Je vais rajouter quelque chose mais un mouvement attire mon attention. Je lève la tête et aperçois les hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle. C'est l'heure du courrier. L'un d'eux vole dans ma direction et laisse tomber un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur mon assiette. Il repart aussitôt après que je lui ai donné un peu d'eau. Je déplie le journal et commence à lire. L'effroi prend possession de moi et je sens mes mains trembler. J'ai envie d'envoyer un courrier à mes parents, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils vont bien. J'ai peur. Pour ma mère, pour mon père, pour ma sœur. Pour tous les gens que j'aime.

-** Lily?** demande Alice.

Je relie encore une fois la première page. En guise d'illustration, la Marque des Ténèbres ondule sur le papier, noire comme la mort. À la Une sont inscrits les mots:

"**MOLDUS ET NÉS-MOLDUS ASSASSINÉS AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE".**

Cela devait bien arriver un jour. Tout ces préjugés à l'égard des nés-Moldus devaient bien un jour déboucher à un massacre. À bien y réfléchir, c'est même étonnant que cela est pris autant de temps. Désormais, la guerre est déclarée. Voldemort est passé aux choses sérieuses.

Voldemort est un puissant mage-noir. Le plus puissant, dit-on. Il a enrôlé d'autres sorciers qui soutiennent sa cause, appelés Mangemorts. Ils ont les mêmes idéaux: préserver la pureté du sang. Plus personne n'est en sécurité maintenant, et force m'est d'admettre que ça me terrifie plus qu'il le faudrait. J'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que tant que je reste à Poudlard, je suis en sécurité, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma famille. Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre contre une horde de Mangemorts si jamais ils décident de les prendre pour cible. Le Ministère ne va pas laisser les Aurors monter la garde devant le domicile de tous les nés-moldus. Dans l'article, ils disent que neuf nés-moldus accompagnés de leurs familles ont été tué, avec d'autres sorciers qui ont tenté de les protéger. Trente-trois morts en tout, et huit blessés, dont deux dans un état grave. Tous les noms me sont inconnus, et même si c'est égoïste, j'en suis soulagée. Je tends le journal à Alice.

**\- Lis-ça,** dis-je simplement.

Son regard parcourt la première page et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-** Il n'arrivera rien à ta famille, Lily.**

Je ne réponds pas. Mais j'espère que c'est vrai. Il y a des chuchotements dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves, la Gazette du Sorcier en main, ont l'air plutôt choqués. Certains n'ont pas l'air d'aller bien, et je me dis subitement que certaines des victimes pourraient être des membres de leur famille ou des amis. Je finis de manger silencieusement, perdue dans mes pensées. Pour une fois, elle sont bien loin d'Avery, de Potter et de Rogue mais concentrées sur les vrais problèmes. Je me souviens néanmoins des mots d'Avery à la soirée de la veille, et je trouve bizarre qu'une chose pareille soit arrivée le jour-même. J'ose espérer que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Mon esprit repasse en boucle l'image de la Marque Des Ténèbres. Dans l'article, Voldemort n'est pas cité directement. On parle de "Vous-savez-qui", de "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom", et je hais les journalistes pour ça. Ça prouve que Voldemort a déjà gagné la partie, que même son nom provoque la terreur. Alice remarque ce détail également car elle a un rire amer:

-** « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Il vient d'atteindre son apogée.**

_Non, pas encore,_ me dis-je. _Ce n'est que le début._

Tous les nés-Moldus sont sur sa liste.

**\- Allez,** tente Alice. **Il faut se lever maintenant.**

J'acquiesce. Il faut que je me change les idées.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour ! Voici (enfin) le septième chapitre de cette fiction :) Je profite de ce long week-end pour écrire et pour poster, parce que je doute d'avoir le temps de le faire avant début juillet, avec le bac et tout... Sinon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, ça me fais très plaisir !**

**Kay :** Mince :/ tu fais bien de me le faire remarquer ! C'est vrai qu'après relecture, ce passage peut être un peu confus. Mais ça va, tu as bien compris ce qu'Alice voulait dire :) je l'ai quand même modifié, et cette fois-ci Alice va droit au but, sans pour autant se montrer agressive. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste un peu implicite (si l'on peut dire), mais je ne savais pas comment tourner la chose.

J'ai toujours trouvé que la presse avait une part importante dans l'ascension de Voldemort. Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un commence à l'appeler "Vous-savez-Qui" ou encore "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom". Et c'est bizarre, mais je pense qu'involontairement, la presse et les journalistes en sont responsables. En refusant de nommer Voldemort, ils ont propagé petit à petit la peur et les gens ont suivi leur exemple. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Si JK Rowling devait un jour expliquer ces "surnoms", sa version serait peut-être (sûrement) différente ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes Alice, il faudra attendre un peu pour la revoir avec Franck :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas (T_T). A part pour le personnage d'Angela, tous les droits reviennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Je me suis levée de table en même temps qu'Alice. D'un accord commun, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la bibliothèque pour réviser et faire le travail demandé. J'espère secrètement que les devoirs et les cours me feront passer à autre chose, au moins pour un temps. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la bibliothèque, nous saluons doucement Miss Pince et allons nous asseoir à une table vide. Je sors quelques parchemins de mon sac et vais chercher des livres. Je m'engouffre presque dans les rayons, cherchant un manuel de botanique.

J'ai toujours aimé la bibliothèque. C'est calme, paisible. L'odeur des vieux livres emplit mes narines et les étagères me dominent de leur taille. J'ai beau me sentir toute petite, c'est un environnement qui m'est familier et qui me rassure. Je sais qu'ici, quoi qu'il se passe, rien ne changera.

Je laisse mes doigts vagabonder sur la reliures des livres. Je pourrais utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction pour trouver ce que je cherche, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Lorsque je trouve le livre qui m'intéresse, je rejoins Alice, qui a déjà commencé son travail. Trempant ma plume dans l'encre, j'esquisse sur mon parchemin le dessin d'une plante au vertus médicinales. Le résultat me fait grimacer. Le dessin ne fait pas partie de mes talents. J'espère que ça ne me portera pas préjudice...

_"La Bubobulb est une plante aux vertus magiques dont le pus odorant permet de soigner toute blessure irritante, notamment l'acné. Cette plante épaisse et noire ressemble aux limaces et se propage au sol en se tortillant comme ces animaux. Chaque pustule contient une importante quantité de pus qui dégage une forte odeur d'essence...",_ inscris-je sur mon parchemin.

J'aurais aimé me changer les idées, vraiment. Mais je me désintéresse de mon devoir de botanique et me repasse sans cesse les lignes de l'article dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de les connaître par cœur. À partir de maintenant, les temps seront plus durs que jamais. Il faudra être vigilants, prudents. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que nous apprenons à nous défendre. C'est là que je me rends compte que tout ce que l'on nous a enseigné en Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal ne risque pas de nous être d'une quelconque utilité en cas d'attaque. Nous connaissons les sortilèges majeurs, là n'est pas le problème. Mais que faire lorsque nous n'avons à notre portée que des sorts tels que Rictusempra face à un sortilège de mort? Rien. On est mort avant même de faire le moindre mouvement.

Et cette année, les choses changent. Le professeur Lacerta nous apprend le Patronus. Une affaire bien difficile, car tous les sorciers ne sont pas capables d'en créer un. Mais c'est le seul moyen de se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Habituellement, le Patronus n'est pas enseigné. Est-il possible que Lacerta cherche à nous préparer? Que le professeur excentrique, amoureux de son iguane, se doute qu'une guerre se profile? Le Ministère sait-il seulement ce qu'il nous enseigne? Ou alors ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Lacerta aime se démarquer, après tout.

Je me masse les tempes, sentant le mal de tête arriver. Rien d'étonnant, vu la nuit que j'ai passée et les événements récents. Je referme mon livre. Alice, qui vient de finir son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, me passe son bouquin. Je finis vite cette rédaction sur la révolte de Gobelins et retourne le ranger.

\- **Hé, les filles, **nous interpelle quelqu'un.

Je me retourne vers Mary et lui souris.

**\- Salut Mary,** dit Alice.

**\- On dirait que nous avons eu la même idée,** constate-t-elle.

Elle nous montre son rouleau de parchemin et sa plume.

**\- Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous?** demande Mary.

**\- Pas du tout,** je réponds. **Je t'en prie.**

Elle prend place à côté de nous en souriant. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, étant plus concentrées sur nos cours. J'arpente distraitement un livre de Potions lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai fait tous les devoirs de la semaine. Mes deux amies n'étant pas actuellement de très bonnes compagnies, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans le château.

Je salue les deux filles et sors de la bibliothèque, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma robe de sorcier. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais. Je croise des élèves mais ne leur accorde pas un regard. Ce qu'il se passe dehors me revient de plein fouet et je me demande si cette peur finira par disparaître.

J'aperçois les Maraudeurs. Pendant un bref instant, je suis surprise de n'en voir que trois. Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Lupin est absent. Je me souviens subitement de son état, la veille. Il semblait si mal en point. Je m'en veux de l'avoir oublié. Lupin est le seul des Maraudeurs que j'apprécie et nous avons des conversations civilisées, quelques fois. Je me demande souvent comment il pouvait être ami avec Potter et Black. Il est tout leur contraire, pas seulement parce qu'il est préfet. La seule chose que je lui reproche, c'est de ne pas profiter de ce "grade" pour les freiner lorsqu'ils font leurs "farces". Je voudrais leur demander où était Remus, mais en les voyant ainsi, groupés, entourés de leurs admiratrices, je me rends compte que je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne veux pas me trouver en face de Potter, notre altercation d'hier soir me reste encore en travers de la gorge. Et puis, j'aimerais bien comprendre. Pourquoi sont-ils toujours obligés de rester en groupe, tels une meute?

Je me détourne finalement en voyant Potter se passer la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffer en saisissant Black par l'épaule. Pettigrow les suit docilement, présent sans vraiment l'être, une ombre de plus dans leur sillon. A côté des deux autres, il fait plus jeune, plus petit, plus vulnérable. Et pourtant, ses yeux pleins d'admiration ne trompent personne, et surtout pas les deux têtes brûlées qui le mènent au bout du couloir en riant.

Je me concentre sur Remus. C'est sûrement égoïste mais penser à ses potentiels problèmes me font oublier les miens. Je pars le chercher dans la salle commune, mais ne vois que quelques élèves en train de discuter devant la cheminée. Il pourrait être au dortoir des garçons, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y monter. S'il y est vraiment, ça lui semblera bizarre de m'y voir et il ne voudra plus me parler. Alors, je retourne aux escaliers et je vais là où mes pieds me mènent, c'est à dire au parc. S'il n'y est pas, j'irai à la Grande Salle, en désespoir de cause. Je ne sais pas où il pourrait être autrement.

Lorsque je passe devant les portes ouvertes de l'infirmerie, je m'arrête. Est-il possible que...?

J'entre à l'intérieur et observe les lits vides. Néanmoins, lorsque mon regard tombe sur un lit au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards, je me fige. Lupin y est allongé, le visage fatigué, mais dort comme un bébé. Son état était encore plus grave que je ne le pensais. Des cernes violettes enveloppent ses yeux et je jurerais voir une cicatrice blanche à peine visible lui barrer le visage. Je me demande ce qu'il a, ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois si faible. Il semble être régulièrement malade. Alors que je m'apprête à repartir, je l'entends remuer sous les couvertures.

**\- Lily? ** Je me retourne, lui lançant un sourire compatissant.

-** Remus, tu as mauvaise mine.**

Il a un mince sourire. Mais son visage reste aussi pâle qu'un mort.

**\- Je suis épuisé,** m'explique-t-il. **Rien de grave.**

**\- Ton état s'est aggravé depuis hier,** j'observe.

**\- J'ai dû attraper un truc,** fait-il.

**\- Sûrement.**

Remus semble gêné et se tortille sous ses couvertures.

-** Alors, cette soirée chez Slughor****n****? Tout c'est bien passé?**

Je suis d'abord surprise de ce brusque changement de sujet, mais je m'assieds à côté de lui.

**\- J'aimerais te dire que c'était intéressant,** je raille. **J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas y aller. **

**\- Eh bien, je suis content que Slughorn n'ai pas tenté de m'enrôler dans son club.**

Je ris doucement.

**\- C'est sûr que tu ****n'as**** rien manqué, **je reconnais.

Il y a un moment de silence.

**\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici,** dit-il brusquement. **Pas que je ne veuille pas te** **voir, **ajoute-t-il précipitamment, ** mais je me demande pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie ou bien comment tu as su que j'y étais.**

Je retiens une grimace. Mais il fallait bien passer par là. Maintenant, je me demande ce que je dois lui répondre. La vérité? Que me concentrer sur ses problèmes de santé faisaient que j'oubliais tout ce qui me préoccupais, les Mangemorts et compagnie? Que j'avais passé un certain moment à vagabonder dans le château dans le but de le trouver pour la simple et bonne raison que ça me permettais d'avoir autre chose en tête? Il va me prendre pour une folle, nous ne sommes pas si proches après tout. Ou alors il va croire que j'ai le béguin pour lui, et même si je pense que tout serait plus facile pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, malgré ces raisons peut-être hypocrites et égoïstes, maintenant qu'il se trouve en face de moi, son état m'inquiète sincèrement.

**\- Je passais par là, **je mens.

Oui, je pourrais faire mieux. Remus fronce les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Mais je sens qu'il est méfiant ou qu'il se doute que ce que je dis est à des années lumières loin de la vérité. Pourtant, son regard s'adoucit.

**\- Eh bien, c'est gentil de ta part de t'être arrêtée,** sourit-il sincèrement. **À part les garçons et Pomfresh, personne ne me rend visite. C'est bien de voir de nouvelles personnes.**

**\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'ils ne soient pas là?**

**\- James et Sirius devaient aller à un entraînement de Quidditch et Peter doit faire le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.**

**\- C'est vrai que le premier match de la saison approche,** je me souviens soudainement.

Je ne fais pas partie de tous ces gens qui adorent le Quidditch (Alice, par exemple). Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid de rater un match, mais j'y vais lorsque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je m'ennuie rapidement, cependant.

**\- C'est samedi prochain, **m'apprend-il. **Les Gryffondor vont s'entraîner toute la semaine pour battre Serdaigle.**

**\- C'est un peu excessif, non?**

**\- James veut absolument gagner la Coupe, cette année.**

**\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi.** **N'a-t-il rien d'autre à faire ? **

**\- Il veut t'impressionner**, révèle-t-il immédiatement d'un ton neutre, presque blasé.

Je suis stupéfaite. Abasourdie. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai presque envie de me pincer pour m'assurer que c'est réel.

**\- Grand bien lui fasse, **je me reprend alors que Remus étudie ma réaction.**Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Il peut gagner la Coupe du Monde, si il veut. Mais ça ne m'impressionnera pas.**

**\- Alors, tous ses efforts n'aboutiront à rien ?**

**\- Tu as parlé à Alice ou quoi ?**

**\- Non,** rit-il, dévoilant des dents blanches. **Mais James est mon ami. Il est peut-être insupportable, mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir... se tuer à la tâche, disons.**

_Ah_. Je devine le sens caché de ses paroles. Il est du même avis que Black, il ne veut pas voir Potter souffrir par ma faute. Remus ne le dira jamais clairement, il est trop poli et gentil pour ça.

**\- Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il essaie,** j'avoue.

Remus acquiesce et ne rajoute rien. Je ne sais pas si le silence qui s'installe le dérange, mais moi si. À croire que Potter, même évoqué dans une conversation, arrive à tout gâcher ! Je me lève donc lorsque je ne peux plus supporter cette ambiance que je trouve trop lourde et adresse un sourire à Remus.

**\- Je vais y aller, **j'annonce. **Repose-toi surtout,** j'ajoute.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,** sourit-il. **Merci d'être passée, ça m'a fait plaisir.**

**\- Pas de quoi ! **je fais en sortant de l'infirmerie.

À partir de là, je me dirige vers la volière. J'ai emporté un rouleau de parchemin et une plume avec moi. Lorsque j'entre, je rédige une courte lettre à mes parents. Je leur parle du club de Slug, je leur dit que tout va bien ( je n'ai pas le cœur à leur dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment), que la saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencer et que Potter m' insupporte toujours autant. Je leur demande des nouvelles de Pétunia, car je sais que même si je lui écris une lettre -ce que je compte faire- elle ne me répondra pas. Elle ne répond jamais.

Je m'efforce de demander des nouvelles de Vernon, son petit copain. Je rédige ensuite une lettre pour ma sœur. Je ne lui parle pas de Poudlard ou de magie et ne me consacre que sur sa personne. Comme sur la lettre pour mes parents, je lui demande de ses nouvelles et celles de Vernon. Je vais même jusqu'à m'informer de la vie amoureuse de son amie Tina, qui avait rompu avec son petit-ami l'été dernier. Je me souviens encore lorsqu'elle avait passé les vacances chez nous, à sangloter toute la journée et en utilisant son chagrin d'amour pour que personne ne lui refuse quoique ce soit. Je lui aurais bien jeté un _Silencio_, rien que pour être tranquille.

Je signe rapidement mes deux lettres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à écrire à ma sœur. Elle ne m'a jamais répondu et ne me répondra certainement jamais. Mais notre situation m'attriste et je veux lui montrer que je fais des efforts pour que ça s'arrange. Ce qui n'est pas son cas. Elle n'est que jalousie et rancœur. Pétunia détruit notre lien avec ses regards froids et ses propos blessants. J'attache mes deux lettres aux pattes d'une chouette effraie qui s'envole après que je lui ai caressé doucement la tête. Maintenant, je voudrais juste avoir une réponse le plus vite possible.

**°oOo°**

Je finis par rejoindre Alice à la bibliothèque. Par chance, elle avait fini son travail, aidée par Mary, et nous sommes toutes les trois allées au parc. Je ne leur parle pas de Remus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui... Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose. S'il fait autant d'effort pour que cela reste caché, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le trahir. Il a ses raisons et elles ne me regardent absolument pas. Libre à lui d'en parler si l'envie lui prenait, mais nous n'étions pas assez proches pour qu'une telle chose arrive un jour. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est réellement proche qu'avec le groupe des Maraudeurs.

Mary nous a parlé de ses parents, deux moldus qui tenaient une petite boutique d'antiquités près de Londres. Elle a une une jolie petite vie de famille tout à fait normale, avec un petit frère âgé de six ans qu'elle adore. Ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'elle en parle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendri. Néanmoins, une question me brûle la langue et je me ressaisis, le ton soudain plus grave.

**\- Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin?** je demande.

Je suis en train de gâcher un beau moment, j'en suis consciente. Mais l'article semble déterminé à me revenir en mémoire et je veux juste savoir si c'est un effet normal, si Mary, elle-même née-moldue, vit aussi avec cette boule au ventre depuis ce matin.

**\- Oui,** grimace-t-elle. **C'est horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des êtres humains puissent commettre une telle horreur. Surtout que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.**

**\- Je suis sûre que les coupables seront envoyés à Azkaban,** assure Alice. **Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter de ça. **

Je fais une moue sceptique. Ma meilleure amie a toujours fait preuve d'une confiance sans faille à l'égard des Aurors. Elle les voit comme des héros, des sauveurs, et rêve de les rejoindre.

**\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.**

**\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ma famille ne sera pas touchée,** avoue Mary. **Si les Mangemorts veulent éradiquer les nés-moldus, ils passeront par leur famille.**

Je frissonne, saisie par l'image horrible de ma maison en flammes. Les hurlements de mes parents. Je secoue la tête, tentant désespérément de me débarrasser de ces images parasites, macabres. Mary a touché juste et ses paroles réveillent quelque chose en moi. Une angoisse. Une peur que je ne peux apprivoiser, ni affronter.

**\- Arrêtez ! **

L'exclamation d'Alice nous fait tourner la tête. Ma meilleure amie plante son regard dans le mien et semble lire la crainte que je m'efforce de cacher depuis ce matin.

**\- Tout ira bien,** articule-t-elle. **Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les Aurors sont en train de traquer tous ces criminels****.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais?** J'interroge.

**\- Le Ministère ne laissera pas ces "_gens"_ s'en sortir comme ça.**

**\- Et si ça ne suffit pas? Le Ministère ne pourra pas protéger tout le monde.**

**\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? **demande Mary.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais désormais, face à mes deux amies, je sais ce que je veux faire. C'est ce que je pense être le mieux, la seule et unique chose à faire. Montrer que nous ne nous abaisserons pas devant Voldemort et tous ceux qui vivent avec les mêmes idéaux.

**\- Lorsque le moment sera venu, je veux me battre.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ! Voici en****fin le chapitre 8 :) maintenant que mes épreuves sont terminés et que je suis en vacances, j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement !  
**

**Merci à Kay, Atykka, Elisys et Juliette54 pour leurs reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui follow/ajoutent aux favoris la fiction. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Kay :** malheureusement, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, c'est vrai ^^ . J'ai lu des fictions où les auteurs disaient que leurs chapitres atteignaient les 20 pages o_O alors que moi j'ai du mal à a en faire au moins dix. J'ai honte parfois, j'ai honte XD

Oui, je voulais faire apparaître un autre Maraudeur, parce qu'on ne les vois pas trop, à part James (et encore, même lui a disparu de la circulation au dernier chapitre) et que j'aime beaucoup Remus *-* C'était aussi un moyen d'introduire sa lycanthropie, parce que Lily finira bien par être au courant, il fallait donc commencer à mettre des signes.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas mettre deux chapitres d'affilée :/ mais par contre, et avec un peu de chance, je devrais pouvoir poster le prochain dans la semaine, il est presque fini, il ne me restera qu'à le corriger ;D !)

**Disclaimer : à part quelques personnages, tous les droits reviennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8:**

**\- Ce sortilège doit être maîtrisé pour vos examens, **annonce Flitwick, **c'est la dernière fois que nous le revoyons ensemble.**

Aussitôt dit, des gerbes d'eau jaillissent des baguettes déjà brandies. Certains s'amusent à mouiller leurs voisins -Alice, par exemple- et d'autres ne parviennent qu'à faire sortir quelques gouttes. Flitwick se désintéresse des fauteurs de troubles -Alice, encore- et avance vers ceux qui ont des difficultés. De sa voix fluette, il articule le sort et fait un mouvement de baguette volontairement ralenti. Alice, hilare, s'amuse à m'asperger. Lorsque je lui lance un regard courroucé, son rire redouble. Je sens les gouttes d'eau glisser sur ma peau et je les essuie avec ma manche.

**\- Alice, arrête,** j'ordonne.

**\- Allez,** m'encourage-t-elle. **Tout le monde fait ça. Amuse-toi, bon sang!**

En effet, d'un simple coup d'œil, je discerne les vêtements trempés de la majorité des Gryffondor. Potter et Black se font un plaisir de s'asperger l'un l'autre, alors même que je devine leurs habits largement alourdis par l'eau. Même Lupin, qui a refait son apparition aujourd'hui, se prête au jeu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il vient d'être malade, par Merlin ! Mais ce n'est ce qui l'empêche de riposter aux assauts de ses meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il envoie de l'eau sur Pettigrow, ce dernier tombe en arrière sous l'impact. J'avoue que j'ai retenu un rire. Remus doit sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il me fait un petit signe. Potter, devant lui, se retourne aussitôt. Il semble surpris de me voir répondre au geste de Lupin puisqu'il a un moment d'immobilité totale, le visage figé dans une expression stupéfaite. Ça ne dure que deux secondes, car Black le mouille une nouvelle fois.

Je me détourne en soupirant. Alice a pris une nouvelle victime. Franck. Je retiens difficilement un sourire de satisfaction lorsque je le vois l'asperger, ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. Je vois quelques élèves se mettre à l'abri derrière des tables, ou se cachant aux côtés d'une armoire. J'hésite un instant, mais lorsque je vois Angela Lemiew parmi eux, je me décide à aller la rejoindre.

**\- Bonjour,** je fais.

Elle se tourne vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. Elle était en train d'observer la bataille d'eau, à l'abri, depuis le fond de la salle. Le spectacle devait l'amuser, car son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsque elle reporte ses yeux dessus.

**\- Tu ne te joins pas à eux?** s'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose,** je rétorque.

**\- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère observer. **

**\- Intéressant.**

Elle hoche les épaules.

**\- Tu vas mieux? **demande Angela.

**\- Oui, pourquoi?**

**\- À la sortie de la soirée. Tu n'allais pas bien.**

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié ce détail. Cela signifie que ça va mieux, non?

**\- Tout s'est arrangé,** je souris. **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi,** j'ajoute.

-** Tant mieux alors. Je m'en suis un peu voulue de te laisser partir dans cet état. Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment pu venir te voir hier.  
**

**\- C'est rien.**

Nous observons les autres s'amuser. Je croise le regard de Potter, faisant immédiatement dévier le mien vers mes pieds. Il a arrêté de jouer, comme d'autres élèves et essore ses vêtements du mieux qu'il le peut. Ses habits mouillés se collent aux muscles de son torse et de ses bras, et je l'ai immédiatement remarqué. Je sens mes joues rosir, gênée. Faites qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Flitwick essaie de rétablir le calme. En le voyant mouillé de la tête aux pieds, je devine rapidement que son statut de professeur ne l'a pas épargné. Il doit se mordre les doigts. Après tout, nous n'aurions pas appris ce sort sans lui.

**\- Inadmissible!** s'écrit-il.** INADMISSIBLE! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor!**

Je vois Black, déconfit, se jeter devant le professeur pour le supplier de ne pas retirer de points à notre maison. Gryffondor est bien parti pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, d'après lui. J'ai envie de lui faire remarquer que d'habitude, c'est toujours lui et ses copains qui nous font perdre des points.

-** Ne discutez pas,** **monsieur Black, ou j'en enlève dix de plus!**

J'entends Sirius Black marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. D'un coup de baguette magique, Flitwick fait évaporer toute l'eau de la salle et sèche ses vêtements. J'entends Angela ricaner. Une remarque que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre sortir de sa bouche lui échappe alors que son œil moqueur ne quitte pas Black. Malheureusement pour elle, Black l'entend. Il darde sur elle un regard furieux, et je sais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se vengera car il n'a pas apprécié ses paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sans prendre à une fille (et encore moins une Gryffondor), alors je me doute que ce ne sera pas l'une de ses humiliations publiques qu'il a l'habitude d'infliger à des Serpentard, mais plus une farce qui mettra Angela dans une colère noire. Et lorsque cette dernière relève le menton en signe de défi, j'ai l'impression que sur ce coup là, Black saura trouver l'inspiration.

**\- Tous à vos places,** ordonne Flitwick. **Dans le calme.**

Nous nous exécutons tous avec un manque d'enthousiasme palpable, répandant de l'eau sur le sol pourtant de nouveau sec. Assise aux côtés d'Alice, je jette un œil à Angela. Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier les Maraudeurs.

**°oOo°**

_Chère Lily,_ _Ton père et moi sommes très content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ta lettre a tardé à venir._ _Je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment "apprivoiser" ces fameux hiboux. Celui-ci a cassé le vase de ta grand-mère car je ne lui avais pas donné d'argent! Ta sœur était effrayée, elle n'arrêtait pas de crier; ce qui faisait encore plus peur à l'oiseau._ _Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais voulu que tes ennuis avec ces garçons de ton école disparaissent cette année. Si tu le souhaite, je peux demander si une entrevue avec le directeur n'est pas possible, pour régler ce problème. Je pourrais t'écrire une lettre que tu ferrais passer à ton directeur, puisque je ne sais pas comment le contacter autrement._

_Ton père a encore réparé la boîte aux lettres. Cette boîte aux lettres vieille de près de trente ans dont il ne veut pas se séparer. Ça va faire la troisième fois que nous la retrouvons à terre ces deux dernières semaines._

_Quant à Pétunia, elle s'est fiancée! Elle et moi allons organiser ce mariage dans les règles. La cérémonie est prévue pour le 22 décembre, pendant tes vacances scolaires, pour que tu puisses y assister. À l'issue de ce mariage, nous avons rencontré les parents de Vernon, et je ne te cache pas que je risque d'avoir des difficultés à bien m'entendre avec la famille Dursley._

_Tu as donc fini par accepter de rejoindre ce Club. C'est un concept intéressant, je trouve. Ton père est du même avis. Ça peut te permettre d'entrer en contact avec d'autres autour d'un bon dîner. Ton professeur peut aussi profiter de l'occasion pour vous donner des conseils qui vous serviront sûrement plus tard. Tu devrais aller à la prochaine réunion_ _Je suis contente que toi et Alice vous entendiez toujours aussi bien et je me demande quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin mettre un visage sur un nom. _

_J'espère que tu donneras de tes nouvelles très bientôt._

_Nous t'embrassons._

_Maman._

J'ignore ce qui prime chez moi. Le soulagement d'avoir leur réponse, l'étonnement de savoir que Pétunia va se marier -elle n'a pas perdu de temps- ou le fait que c'est ma mère qui me mette au courant et pas la principale concernée. Ça a le mérite d'être clair, ma présence n'est pas désirée. Aux yeux de ma sœur, je ne serais qu'un monstre au milieu de gens parfaitement normaux, plus préoccupés par leurs petits problèmes que par la montée en puissance d'un puissant mage noir. D'un côté, j'envie l'ignorance des Moldus. Car j'aimerais bien ignorer tout ce qu'ils se passe dans le monde, juste pour me sentir en sécurité. Pétunia a bien raison de ne pas me vouloir à son mariage: si il se passe quelque chose, ce sera forcément de ma faute, parce que je suis née sorcière.

Je ne lui en veux même plus. Tous ses gestes, ses paroles, son indifférence ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps, grâce à Rogue. Il a toujours été là lorsque je me disputais avec Pétunia. Ça me fait juste de la peine de voir qu'elle est si peu ouverte d'esprit. Je ne sais même pas si je dois y aller. Parce que cela voudrait dire que je ne rentrerais pas du tout pour les fêtes. Et si je rentre et que je ne vais pas au mariage, je vais faire de la peine à mes parents. Ils souffrent de voir leurs deux filles se brouiller en permanence et que les efforts de l'une soient si peu remarqués par l'autre.

Je rédige une courte réponse. Je dis à ma mère que je verrais si je peux aller à la cérémonie, que je peux assister aux fêtes mais que j'ai des examens à la rentrée. La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de voir comment ça se passera avec ma sœur à mon retour. Je prendrai ma décision à ce moment là. Lettre en main, je me tourne vers Alice.

**\- Je vais à la volière, **j'annonce.

**\- Je dois y aller aussi. Je finis d'écrire ça et j'arrive.**

Alice écrit à ses parents tous les trois jours. Contrairement à moi, sa famille possède son propre hibou, comme beaucoup de familles de sorciers. De plus, le temps de réponse est considérablement réduit. Sa famille sait utiliser des hiboux, elle. Nous sortons toutes deux de la salle commune de Gryffondor, échangeant chacune des nouvelles de notre famille.

**\- Ma mère a rencontré Mrs Black à Gringotts, **me dit-elle. **Elle dit qu'elle l'a regardé comme si elle était le mal incarné et est passée devant elle en l'ignorant.**

**\- J'ai entendu Slug dire que la mère des Black avait été malade récemment.**

**\- Ça n'excuse rien. Elle se connaissent depuis longtemps toutes les deux, et même si elles n'ont jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, leur relation était plutôt cordiale. La moindre des chose était de dire bonjour. Je commence à penser que Black a raison : cette femme est une vieille bique.**

**\- Nous n'avons pas entendu la même histoire. Quand je l'ai entendu en parler, il disait que c'était une harpie.**

Elle rit.

**\- Les avis divergent, que veux-tu. Et toi, tes parents?**

**\- Ma sœur va se marier.** **\- Je veux pas être méchante, mais où a-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien se marier avec elle?**

**\- Vernon Dursley,** je pouffe. **Un moldu aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'elle.**

**\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, **observe-t-elle.

**\- La cérémonie aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël.**

**\- Tu y vas?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Je reformule ma question: Pétunia veut-elle que tu y ailles?**

Je soupire. Alice interprète rapidement la signification.

**\- Alors vas-y, **chuchote-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. **Puisqu'elle ne veut pas que tu viennes, fais le contraire. Amuse-toi. Elle sera tellement verte que tu auras l'air plus joyeuse qu'elle à son propre mariage. Les moldus appellent ça la psychologie inversée.**

**\- Comment tu sais ça?**

**\- Ma meilleure amie est une née moldue, il faut bien que je me documente. Et l'Étude des Moldus est un cours très intéressant, bien que je ne comprends rien au concept de l'étrécité.**

**\- Électricité,** je corrige.

**\- Oui, voilà.**

Ce qu'elle me dit me touche. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ignorais qu'elle faisait des recherche sur les moldus parce que j'étais son amie. Nous arrivons à la volière. Alice se dirige vers sa chouette hulotte alors que je vais vers un petit hibou. J'attache ma lettre à sa patte, lui donne quelques graines et lui caresse le haut du crâne avant de le laisser s'envoler. Ensuite, nous sommes allées au parc. Nous avons croisé Marlene McKinnon et une autre fille de Gryffondor dans les couloirs et nous avons rigolé le reste du trajet. Il nous reste une demi heure de libre avant d'aller à Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle me reparle du cours de sortilège, de Franck.

**\- Il ferait un Auror incroyable,** rêvasse-t-elle. **Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'atteindre. Il est rapide, et bon élève visiblement...**

**\- Si il doit t'aider pour chaque devoirs de Métamorphose, il doit être très doué.**

La métamorphose était ma bête noire. Je parvenais difficilement à atteindre un niveau convenable et des heures de travail m'étaient nécessaires pour parvenir à un tel niveau. Pourtant, j'aime cette matière (heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais abandonné depuis un moment). Je suppose que pour faire de la métamorphose, il faut y être prédisposé. Avoir un véritable don pour ça.

**\- C'est un prétexte,** avoue-t-elle avec un signe de la main. **Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça, j'ai eu la mention Acceptable aux B.U.S.E.**

**\- Parce que Franck t'a aidé à réviser.**

**\- Peu importe. Tu sais qui d'autre est doué en métamorphose?**

Je dois avouer que je la sentais venir, celle-là. Je sais très bien qui sont les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Je me suis douté que la conversation déviait sur un sujet glissant à l'instant où le cours de Métamorphose avait été évoqué.

_**\- Jaaaaaaaames,**_ chantonne Alice.

Et c'est reparti. Qu'est-ce-que je disais?

-** Ah oui? **je fais ironiquement.

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il a eu un Optimal aux B.U.S.E.**

**\- Tant mieux pour lui.**

**\- C'est génial, tu veux dire! Lui aussi, il est brillant. Tu aimes les garçons brillants, non?**

**\- Pas quand ils enterrent leur intelligence sous une grosse couche de stupidité, ce qui semble être son cas. Le pauvre. Ça doit être dur d'être lui.**

**\- Ne sois pas si méchante, **grimace-t-elle.

\- **Alors ne remets pas le sujet sur le tapis,** je rétorque.

**\- Le sujet... Sur le tapis? **s'étonne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-** Expression moldue,** je souffle.

**\- Oh. Je vois**, souffle-t-elle d'un ton qui suggère tout le contraire.

Il y a un silence. J'ai envie de dire à Alice d'arrêter d'essayer de me caser avec Potter, de lui crier que je ne l'aime pas, de faire rentrer à coup de baguette magique que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Mais je me retiens. Hors de question que je me dispute avec ma meilleure amie à cause d'un sujet aussi insignifiant que _James Potter_.

Notre demi-heure de libre passe alors très vite. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le lac, pensive, et Alice arrache de l'herbe. Ce silence finit par me calmer et je me relève en faisant signe à Alice qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Elle me suit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où nous nous asseyons autour de la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves arrivent petit à petit. Les professeurs s'installent autour de leur table. Je vois le professeur McGonnagal, le professeur Lacerta montrant son iguane à Slughorn, Flitwick en grande discussion avec Bibine -le professeur de vol, qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais beau être une bonne élève, il valait mieux pour moi et pour les autres que je n'essaie plus jamais de monter sur un balais-, Mrs Chourave et le professeur d'étude des moldus, Quirrell.

J'aperçois Dumbledore derrière son pupitre, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il attend que tout le monde s'installe et réclame le silence.

**\- Bonsoir à tous, **commence-t-il. A**vant de commencer notre succulent repas, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Comme vous le savez tous, les vacances de Noël approchent et je sais qu'il vous tarde d'y être. Noël est une fête de famille, de joie et d'espoir. C'est pour cela que pour votre dernier jour avant les vacances, j'ai décidé de transformer vos heures de cours -très instructifs, là n'est pas le problème- en des heures d'amusement, de joie, d'amour, d'amitié mais aussi de rêve. Au programme, le jour des vacances, une sortie de presque une journée à Pré-au-Lard en plus de celle du onze décembre où vous pourrez finaliser vos cadeaux. Mais aussi et surtout pour trouver des habits de bal.**

Il y a des murmures excités.

-** Oui, **enchaîne Dumbledore. **Pour vos dernières heures à Poudlard cette année, je vous invite au bal de Noël, qui est exceptionnellement mis en place cette année. Le bal commencera à 19h30 l****a veille des**** vacances. Venez seuls, accompagnés, en groupe, peu importe. Mais amusez-vous, conservez cette âme d'enfant dont seuls les jeunes de votre âge peuvent garder intacte. Nous entrons dans un âge sombre, et tout le monde a besoin d'une infime part de rêve.**

Le directeur marque une pose. Il nous fixe tous un instant, l'expression indéchiffrable.

**\- Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison aura lieu ce samedi. Je sais que chaque équipe s'entraîne d'arrache-pied pour gagner, et je leur souhaite bonne chance -comme les autres professeurs- à toutes. Maintenant, savourons ensemble notre délicieux repas.**

Dumbledore tape une fois dans ses mains et aussitôt, les tables sont recouvertes d'une quantité innombrable de nourriture et de boissons. Les conversations reprennent de bon train, des rires et des cris parcourent la salle. J'échange quelques mots avec Mary et fais signe à Angela. Par inadvertance, je croise le regard de Potter qui me fais immédiatement un sourire charmeur. Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers moi à grands pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

**\- Lily, tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal?**

Ah si, je sais maintenant.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi :)**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre est plus long et déjà écrit, je pense quand même le publier la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je serai absente du 24 juillet au 2 août, comme ça j'aurai quand même conservé une certaine régularité dans la publication, avec un chapitre par semaine.  
**

**Disclaimer : ****tous les droits reviennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9:**

Je crois que ma mâchoire est sur le point de se décrocher. Il a un de ces culots!

-** Non,** je réponds, lasse.

**\- Je t'assure qu'on passera un bonne soirée,** sourit-il.

**\- Même pas en rêve, **je siffle**.  
**

**\- Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas, Lily-Jolie.**

Je déteste ce surnom. Non, en fait, c'est LUI que je déteste.

**\- Evans,** je le corrige en tentant de garder mon calme.

**\- Allez, viens au bal avec moi, **supplie-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Il me fait les yeux larmoyants. Je dois avouer que je reste un instant complètement stoïque, mes yeux plongés dans ses prunelles chocolat alors que son sourire en coin témoigne de l'hilarité qu'il tente de contenir. Mais je me reprends. Il croit que c'est dans la poche, que d'un claquement de doigts je ferai ce qu'il me dit. Mais c'est faux, et ce n'est pas sa jolie petite bouille qui changera ça.

Oulla. Minute.

Sa "jolie petite bouille"? Ai-je vraiment pensé ça?

**\- Non,** je réponds en secouant la tête -ma voix est tremblante et je n'aime pas ça. **Laisse-moi finir mon repas et me préoccuper de toutes ces choses intéressantes et importantes auxquelles tu ne fais pas partie.**

**\- Moi je pense que ce serait une bonne idée,** fait une voix familière -_trop_ familière.

Je lance un regard noir à Alice. Elle n'a pas_ osé_, si?

Elle renvoie un sourire à Potter, qui affiche un air de pur triomphe. Alors, je cherche la seule personne qui puisse venir à ma rescousse. Sirius Black, qui observe la scène, sourcils froncés, et regarde Alice comme un parent qui vient de prendre son enfant sur le fait alors qu'il vient de commettre une grosse bêtise. Il intercepte mon regard, qui le fixe comme s'il représentait une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer et soupire en se plaçant aux côtés de James avec nonchalance.

**\- Sauf que ce n'est pas de toi dont il est question,** je rappelle à Alice en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- **Je donnais juste mon opinion.**

**\- On s'en fout de ton opinion,** je siffle entre mes dents.

**\- Et sérieusement, Jamesie, tu veux aller au bal?**

Toute notre attention se retrouve happée sur Black, qui se fiche totalement de nous. Potter fronce les sourcils.

-** Bien sûr,** répond le binoclard, sceptique.

**\- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Tu veux vraiment y aller avec _elle_? Tu laisserais ton meilleur ami, ton frère, ton plus fidèle confident,- ton partenaire!- tout seul? Pour une fille? l**ui demande-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Black lui adresse un regard peiné. Il ressemble à un chien abandonné par son maître, c'est assez troublant.

**\- Tu veux qu'on y aille tous les deux? **

Potter a les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. N'empêche, ça lui donne un air sérieux qui lui va très bien.

**\- Bah oui,** soupire Black comme si c'était une évidence. **Remus avec Peter, toi avec moi. Une sortie entre Maraudeurs, quoi ! Je vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème. J'ai entendu dire que Bertha Jorkins viendra au bal avec sa meilleure amie.**

Black pose enfin les yeux sur Alice, énervée, et sur moi, un tantinet soulagée.

**\- Et je suis sûr que ces charmantes demoiselles voudront y aller ensembles. Tu sais, le côté positif lors des sorties entre amis, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un qui nous plaît et à qui on plaît. Et puis pense à toutes ces farces que l'on ne pourra pas faire si on doit s'occuper d'une fille pendant toute une soirée ! Quel gâchis se serait, tu ne trouves pas ?  
**

**\- Mais... Lily...**

**\- Quoi,** je gronde.

-** Oui, quoi Lily? **Répète le plus grand dragueur des Maraudeurs.

Potter se tourne vers Black, de sorte à être dos à nous. J'ignore l'expression qui se lit sur son visage, ou même si il dit quelque chose mais Black n'a pas l'air d'aimer, de supporter. Il lui fait une tape réconfortante sur le bras et me jette un œil suggestif.

**\- T'inquiète, elle te réservera une danse.**

**\- Bien sûr,** approuve Alice.

-** Ah oui? **je m'étonne.

Est-ce-que Black se rend compte que c'est le meilleur moyen de donner à son meilleur ami de faux espoirs? J'ai pourtant essayé d'être gentille, mais ferme. Alors si il met mes efforts -qu'il m'a demandé de faire- à néant, je doute de pouvoir tenir ma parole. Au fond de moi, une voix me dit que ce n'est qu'une danse, que je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête, mais je la fais taire. C'est James Potter, par Merlin! Et j'avoue que lorsque Potter tourne vers moi ses yeux remplis d'espoir, je ne peux pas dire non. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

-** Juste une danse**, je cède.

Mon murmure ne s'est visiblement pas perdu dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Potter a un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur, me saisit la tête et plaque un baiser rapide sur ma joue. Ma main vole immédiatement vers son visage mais il s'est déjà éloigné. Lorsque je me tourne vers Alice, elle a un sourire vainqueur.

**\- Quoi?** je marmonne avec mauvaise humeur.

**\- Rien, rien,** me répond-elle sans se départir de son air conquérant.

Je mange en silence. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai _cédé_. J'ai tout simplement cédé ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Je sais. C'est cette stupide promesse qui me pousse à me montrer plus gentille. Avant, je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses sans plus de cérémonie et il aurait compris. C'est la faute de Black. Alice devine rapidement les pensées qui me rongent.

**\- Ce n'est qu'une danse,** fait-elle.

Mais je sens au son de sa voix qu'elle est déçue que ce ne soit qu'une seule. Ça aurait pu être rien du tout, si elle ne s'en était pas mêlée et cette constatation me fais la fusiller du regard. Sans elle, Black ne serait pas venu. Sans Black, ce compromis sur la danse ne se serait jamais concrétisé. Oui, je sais, c'est compliqué. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, même pas sous le sortilège Doloris, mais ma joue me pique à l'endroit exact où les lèvres de l'autre idiot se sont posées. Je me retiens de passer un doigt dessus pour la gratter frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le picotement désagréable disparaisse. J'aurais l'air idiote.

Lorsque j'ai finis mon repas, je sors de table et me dirige à pas lents au dortoir. Je n'attends pas Alice, mais je l'entends m'appeler. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je me retrouve devant mon lit et me laisse tomber dessus. Je me demande comment va se passer ce bal, si Potter va faire un effort et bien se comporter. Si d'autres garçons vont m'inviter... Quoique, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je devrais peut être y aller avec Alice, après tout. Mais l'image de Franck me vient à l'esprit. Je ne peux pas la priver d'y aller avec lui non plus. Ce serait une bonne revanche, de la prendre par les sentiments comme Black l'a fait avec Potter, une bonne manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps qu'elle se mêle de sa vie amoureuse et pas de celle des autres. Une façon de dire "mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends", en somme. C'est sur cette bonne pensée que je me laisse envelopper par le sommeil.

**°oOo°**

-** Un peu plus de nerf**, nous conseille Lacerta.

Certains d'entre nous ont réussi à produire un Patronus immatériel, c'est à dire sans forme propre, un tourbillon de lumière argentée. Lacerta était ravi, car c'était un grand progrès, selon lui. Je suis désespérée, au point que je n'ai plus le moindre souvenir heureux à l'esprit. Je dis le sort sans conviction, si ce n'est l'envie de le réussir. Angela laisse son Patronus vagabonder dans la pièce. Le chat tourne autour d'elle, s'assied et repart en trottinant. Quelques fois, elle me fait un petit signe d'encouragement, les deux pouces levés.

J'entends des cris ravis et des acclamations. Un grand cerf se cabre et court à toute allure dans la salle de cours, en laissant derrière lui une traînée argentée.

**\- Monsieur Potter! **s'exclame Lacerta, ravi. **Bravo !**

Je suis figée. Il a réussi. Cet idiot a _réussi! _ Potter fixe le cerf comme si lui-même n'arrive pas à y croire. Ses yeux sont agrandis par la surprise et lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est bien réel, un sourire fier et arrogant prend place sur ses lèvres.

\- **C'est pas si compliqué,** frime-t-il.

Black lui tape dans la main. Je le vois lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait pouffer. Lupin et Pettigrow félicitent leur ami chaleureusement, de même que Franck et que quelques autres élèves. Les Poufsouffle avec qui nous partageons le cours sourient poliment. Andrew Jones marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à "Crétin arrogant" et brandit sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

**\- Vous voyez, Potter, le sérieux finit toujours par payer !**

Ce dernier lève les yeux vers le professeur, esquisse un sourire narquois et lance d'un ton doucereux:

**\- Le sérieux, certes, mais aussi et surtout le _talent_, monsieur.**

Black esquisse un sourire amusé alors que Potter lève impudemment son visage, de façon à défier Lacerta yeux dans les yeux. Je trouve ça idiot. Il a pu faire un Patronus, et alors? Il n'a pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire, la _Gazette_ ne va pas l'interviewer. Mais Lacerta se désintéresse de lui, tape dans ses mains et ordonne que le cours reprenne. Je jette un regard en coin à Potter. Le voilà qui donne des conseils aux autres, maintenant ! Comme s'il était devenu un professionnel ! Je le vois poser le regard sur moi et s'avancer dans ma direction, l'air affreusement arrogant.

**\- Besoin d'aide, ma petite fleur de Lys?** me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Par Merlin.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il se déplaçait si vite.

Il est près de moi.

Trop près.

Son flanc gauche effleure mon bras droit. Ses lèvres sont proches de mon oreille et s'il inclinait la tête, il pourrait la nicher dans mon cou.

**\- Oui, **je réponds. **J'aimerais récupérer mon espace vital.**

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou, m'envoyant son souffle sur mon oreille.

**\- Et... Et c'est Evans,** je lui rappelle.

Je suis en train de devenir particulièrement nerveuse par cette promiscuité. Je me tortille, en tentant de garder un air détaché, et ma respiration se fait plus rapide. Pour garder le peu de contenance qu'il me reste, je réitère la formule, tremblante.

**\- Tu sais, Lily-Jolie, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. Si tu tournes ta baguette et que tu penses de la même façon que quand tu lances un _Dentesaugmento_*, je crois pas que ça va le faire.**

**\- Écarte-toi,** j'ordonne.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils ! Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

**\- J'essaie de t'aider,** me fait-il remarquer en faisant la moue.

**\- Va aider quelqu'un d'autre ! **je m'énerve.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaie de faire. Il tente de m'amadouer, de se faire apprécier de ma personne avec sa fausse générosité. Il n'empêche que Potter se décale. Un peu. Pas assez, si vous voulez mon avis.

**\- En plus je crois que tu le prononces mal,** rit-il.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, à deux doigts d'exploser. Il s'en rend compte -ce doit pas être très difficile, je ressemble sûrement à une harpie- et se tait immédiatement.

**\- Va-t-en,** j'articule.

Avant que je ne lance un maléfice. Chauve-Furie, par exemple.

**\- Je veux juste te donner des conseils. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera ton Patronus... Une tigresse, peut-être? Oui, ça t'irait bien... **

**\- Ça suffit. Retourne avec tes copains.**

**-... Ou une lionne. Un hippogriffe. Ou bien... Tu crois qu'on peut avoir un dragon en Patronus?**

Je lui lance un regard suggestif alors qu'il attend ma réponse.

Je veux qu'il s'en aille.

**\- Hum... **continue-t-il. J**e préfère la tigresse.**

**\- Super, **j'ironise. **Maintenant, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Potter.**

Il n'y a pas à dire, je fais de gros efforts. Le binoclard n'est plus si près, et je reprends mes esprits. J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver, de rester neutre.

-_** Spero Patronum**_, je fais.

**\- T'as pas pensé à un souvenir heureux, **me signale-t-il, et lorsque je me tourne pour frapper son épaule, il esquive en faisant un bon en arrière, sans jamais se départir de son sourire malicieux.

Je me demande pourquoi il insiste encore. Il m'a invité au bal alors que, quelques jours auparavant, il m'en voulait. Ça m'avait soulagée, c'était une première étape pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je lui avais dit des choses qui l'avaient visiblement blessé, le soir de la fête de Slug, et il semble oublier ça comme s'il venait de tourner une page de livre. Je veux dire, il est peut-être amoureux, mais pas SI idiot, tout de même.

Enfin, j'espère.

Je suppose.

Peut-être.

Exaspérée, je pince les lèvres. Je dois ressembler à Mrs Lintard, la voisine de mes parents, une vieille femme aigrie qui vit par l'intermédiaire de la vie des autres. Toujours à s'offusquer, chercher à radoter, émettre des jugements plus ou moins négatifs sur une personne tout à fait quelconque et plus aimable qu'elle. En somme, elle a tout de la vieille voisine qui croit tout savoir, qui déteste tout le monde et que tout le monde déteste.

**\- Moi, **enchaîne Potter et je lève les yeux aux ciel, déjà profondément ennuyée ("moi, moi, moi", son sujet préféré). J**e me suis souvenu que tu danseras avec moi au bal. Et là, le cerf est apparu.**

Je lui jette un regard surpris. Il n'est pas sérieux, j'espère?... Si?

**\- Comme quoi, ça peut sembler insignifiant pour toi, mais c'est ça représente tout. Pour moi.**

Je déglutis, gênée au possible. Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il dit? Qu'il arrive à me faire me détester moi-même, comme si j'étais la personne la plus horrible qu'il existait? J'en suis même à me demander si je ne suis pas encore trop dure avec lui. Après tout, il me suffirait de regarder ailleurs quand il est là, de faire la sourde oreille quand il parle. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il me semble impossible de ne pas lui prêter attention. Quand il me parle, j'oublie tout le reste. De sa simple présence, je ne pense qu'à deux choses : combien il m'énerve, et combien j'aimerais qu'il me laisse tranquille.

**\- Si tu le dis, **je souffle.

**\- Quoi qu'il en soit, n'abandonne pas, Evans, **sourit-il tendrement.** Tu vas y arriver.**

Il rejoint Black qui nous observe, les sourcils froncés, près d'Alice. Qu'est ce qu'ils font ensembles, d'ailleurs? Je croyais qu'Alice ne les appréciaient pas plus que moi, mais elle paraît irritée lorsque Potter arrive, comme s'il interrompait une conversation importante. Alors, elle s'éloigne et vient vers moi.

**\- Tu m'en veux toujours?** demande-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

**\- Non, **je soupire.

Et c'est vrai. Après réflexion, c'est injuste de faire la tête pour ça. Injuste et idiot. En apercevant Lacerta, je me souviens brusquement que nous sommes en cours. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail ? Lorsque le cours se finit (par un autre échec étant donné que je n'arrive pas à fakre ce sort), le professeur nous libère et nous fait au revoir d'un signe de la main. Avec Alice, nous nous dépêchons d'aller en salle de Potions.

Cette semaine sera longue, très longue.

*S_ortilège qui augmente la taille des dent__s, parfois à l'excès._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello ! Voici le dixième chapitre, je vous le poste avec un petit doute, parce que je me suis rendu compte hier que James Potter n'était peut-être pas attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse pour cette erreur, j'ai revu les films il y a un petit moment et j'ai dû me laisser influencer :/ **

**J'espère néanmoins que cette erreur ne vous gênera pas et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! **

**Disclaimer: tous les droits reviennent à JK Rowling.**

**Avant que je n'oublie : je pars en vacances demain et reviens le 2 Août, donc je commencerai l'écriture du prochain chapitre à mon retour.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10:**

Gryffondor est en effervescence. Et non, quand je dis ça, je n'exagère pas. Aujourd'hui, dans une heure et demie exactement, débutera le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Contre Serdaigle. C'est amusant de voir les élèves peindre leurs joues aux couleurs de notre maison, fignoler leurs pancartes d'encouragement et faire des signes aux joueurs dès qu'ils les croisent. C'est comme si seul ce match importait, comme si nos vies y étaient étroitement reliées. Oui, en fait, à les voir, nos vies dépendent de la victoire de notre équipe. Il faut bien reconnaître que les joueurs de Gryffondor sont plutôt doués.

Angela est poursuiveuse. Elle a été accepté dans l'équipe lors des essais en début d'année. Au départ, je ne voulais pas aller au match, mais quand j'ai su qu'elle y était, j'ai pensé que ce serait déplacé de ne pas l'encourager. Au même poste, Hugo Bell et Anna Greenwitch, deux dernières années avec qui je n'ai pas la moindre affinité, bien qu'ils inspirent de l'admiration à tout amateur de Quidditch qui se respecte.

Franck Londubat est batteur. Mais aussi la raison principale pour laquelle Alice assiste aux matches de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ainsi qu'aux entraînements, lorsqu'elle n'est pas trop débordée. Black est aussi batteur -de toute façon, il est là où Potter est.

Dany Halloway, un cinquième année, a aussi été recruté cette année au poste de gardien. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'a laissé passé aucun but, aux essais et aux entraînements. On dit déjà qu'il est un dieu du Quidditch, le nouveau Darren O'Hare ( un gardien de je-ne-sais qu'elle équipe... Je n'ai jamais apporté beaucoup d'intérêt à ce sport de toute façon).

Et Potter, l'attrappeur. Je ne peux le nier, il est excellent. Il a l'oeil pour apercevoir le Vif d'Or et la rapidité pour l'attraper. C'est à croire qu'il est né pour ce sport, lui aussi.

**\- Lily !** M'appelle Mary.

Elle est assise à côté d'Alice et de Franck. Contrairement à Alice, elle est restée en simples habits de cours. Je me demande si c'est pour montrer qu'elle reste neutre. Je me souviens encore l'avoir vu en compagnie de Benjy Fenwick, le capitaine de l'équipe et préfet de Serdaigle.

**\- Tu vas bien ?** Je lui demande en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- **Salut Lily,** me fait Franck.

Je lui souris en réponse. Il a l'air parfaitement détendu. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dispute un match.

**\- Très bien,** me répond Mary. **J'ai fais tout mes devoirs, répondu à mon courrier et il fait beau aujourd'hui. Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux.**

** \- Et il y a le match!** s'exclama Alice d'une voix joyeuse.

Je me dis que nous sommes bien chanceux. L'engouement des Gryffondor pour le Quidditch est très fort, et ce n'est que contre les Serdaigle, avec qui nous nous entendons pourtant très bien. Si ça avait été contre les Serpentard, cela aurait été bien pire et je doute de pouvoir supporter une plus forte agitation. Nous finissons de déjeuner, l'ambiance toujours aussi joyeuse et excitée, et lorsque vient l'heure d'aller au stade, un troupeau d'élèves se jette à l'extérieur. Leur empressement nous y pousse aussi et nous avons du mal à trouver une bonne place dans les gradins.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin installés, j'ai le loisir d'observer le terrain dans toute sa splendeur. En forme d'ovale, le sol est recouvert d'une pelouse verte sur laquelle est dessinée un cercle blanc, il est l'endroit où s'affronteront les joueurs d'ici quelques instants. Trois buts sont de chaque coté du terrain, leur anneau recouvert d'or.

Je peux voir les professeurs prendre place. Le professeur Dumbledore et Lacerta semblent très enthousiastes et plongés dans une conversation des plus passionnantes. McGonagall, qui arbore fièrement une écharpe rouge et or, s'est placée loin de Flitwick. Des tensions entre professeurs avant le match qui opposera leur maison respective?

Les joueurs prennent place sur le terrain, acclamés par la foule, balais en main. Les capitaines -Potter et Fenwick- se serrent la main avec un hochement de tête, comme pour se souhaiter bonne chance. J'aperçois Angela, blanche comme un linge, qui parcoure les gradins des yeux. Je lui souris, même si je ne sais pas si elle m'a vue, ni si mon maigre encouragement aurait pu servir à quelque chose.

Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais et s'élèvent. Au coup de sifflet et après la libération du Cognard et du Vif d'Or, le match peut commencer.

Aussitôt, un batteur de Serdaigle abat sa batte contre le Cognard, l'envoyant contre un joueur de Gryffondor. La balle est néanmoins déviée par Franck, sous les exclamations du public.

**\- La balle revient à Greenwitch,** fait le commentateur.** Elle remonte le terrain jusqu'aux buts de Serdaigle et... Perd la balle. Pas de chance, Anna. Donc c'est Denver, de Serdaigle, qui attrape le Souaffe. Il est suivi de près par Lemiew. Vas-y, Angie !**

Les yeux avides du public suivent le poursuiveur des yeux, encerclé par plusieurs joueurs, à plusieurs mètres de la zone de tir.

-** Denver tire et... MARQUE ! Dix à zéro en faveur de Serdaigle !**

Les élèves de la dite maison applaudissent et leurs cris redoublent. Je me demande un instant si ils ne craignent pas pour leur gorge et leurs oreilles.

** \- Gryffondor récupère le Souaffe, remonte le terrain... Vous avez vu? Superbe feinte de Porskoff de la part de Bell, qui envoie la balle vers Lemiew qui plonge en piqué vers le sol. Elle se rapproche des buts! ALLEZ!**

Je vois Angela remonter, sous les encouragements du public.

** \- TIRE ! Vas-y!**

Mais la poursuiveuse ne semble pas de cet avis. Après un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle envoie le Souaffe à Anna Greenwitch, qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-** Lemiew fait la passe à Greenwitch,** constate le commentateur d'un ton déçu. **Anna se dirige vers les buts de Serdaigle... Deux poursuiveurs sont sur leur garde et la suivent de très très près... Gryffondor va-t-il marquer, cette fois-ci? Black dévie un Cognard qui aurait pu assommer Bell. Bien joué... OUI! Dix points pour Gryffondor!**

J'applaudis mollement, alors que les Gryffondor manifestent leur enthousiasme à grands cris et en remuant leurs pancartes avec plus de ferveur.

**\- Serdaigle récupère le Souaffe... Aïe! Ça doit faire mal.**

Un Cognard a percuté le balai d'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'appelle Alexander Fern. Il plonge vers le sol au rythme des cris horrifiés du public et s'écrase au sol. Heureusement, la chute ne semblait pas être si haute que ça. Le joueur se relève doucement, sonné, et jette un oeil à son balai, coupé en deux sous le choc. Les tribunes de Serdaigle semblent partagées entre sifflements et applaudissements.

**\- Il va bien,** annonce le commentateur, soulagé. **Il va bien!**

Quelqu'un me fait un coup de coude. Je me tourne immédiatement vers Alice, qui semble surveiller de très près un joueur qui se tient à l'écart, un peu plus haut que les autres.

**\- Je crois qu'il a repéré quelque chose,** me souffle-t-elle -enfin, "souffler" est un euphémisme, vu le boucan qui règne-.

En effet, Potter est penché en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans les airs. Il suit quelque chose des yeux que je ne peux pas voir, et s'élance vers le bas. Il semble presque ne faire qu'un avec son balais -à croire qu'il est VRAIMENT né avec- et évite plusieurs joueurs qui sont sur son passage. On dirait qu'il ne se soucie pas non plus des Cognard, ou du Souaffe, qui circulent pourtant autour de lui. Je remarque ensuite Black qui n'est pas loin et qui s'occupe de le couvrir. Mais Fenwick se dirige dans la même direction. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont vu la même chose ou si Fenwick l'imite pour attraper le Vif d'Or.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux côte-à-côte, sans se toucher néanmoins et sans chercher à faire perdre l'autre. Ils font seulement une course, à la loyale, et le premier qui attrapera la petite balle sera vainqueur. En fait, c'est tout juste s'il paraissent prendre conscience de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, Potter remonte en piqué, le bras tendu, et se stoppe soudainement. Il est à une hauteur supérieure à celle des autres, alors il descend en brandissant quelque chose dans son poing.

** \- Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or! Gryffondor gagne!**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor arbore un sourire fier alors que son équipe vient l'entourer en le couvrant de félicitations. Même Angela l'applaudit. Sans parler des Gryffondor en général. Comme s'il n'était pas assez arrogant, il faut aussi que les autres le traitent comme un prodigue ! Alors que je me contente d'applaudir -pour Angela, hein- silencieusement, Alice, à mes côtés, fait des bonds sur place.

** \- BRAVO FRANCK!** S'écrie-t-elle sous mon regard amusé.

Je sens que Franck va en entendre parler longtemps, de cette victoire.

** °oOo°**

La semaine qui suivit fut plutôt calme, outre les devoirs toujours plus nombreux que nos professeurs aimaient nous confier. Généralement, le soir, je tombais raide morte dans mon lit avec l'intention de ne jamais en ressortir.

** \- Lily!** M'interpelle-t-on.

Je me détache de mon devoir de Métamorphose pour jeter un œil à Potter. Il est une des raisons pour lesquelles la semaine a été calme. C'est la première fois qu'il me parle. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça pour le moins...bizarre, puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était vraiment très reposant.

** \- Evans,** je corrige machinalement (mais sans la moindre animosité, il m'a laissée tranquille cette semaine, je peux bien me montrer aimable avec lui, non?). **Qu'est-que-tu veux?**

**\- Ça va?**

Quoi? Est-ce-que j'ai loupé un épisode?

** \- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question?**

Oui, je sais, la moindre des politesse aurait été de lui retourner la question. Mais j'ai dis que je serai aimable, pas polie. Il reste un crétin arrogant.

-** Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue cette semaine.**

** \- Oui, sûrement parce que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Tu ne dois pas y aller souvent.**

Il me lance un regard perçant, comme s'il analysait ce que je lui disais.

**\- Si, justement,** fait-il lentement.** Mais je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu m'évites?** ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-** Fut un temps où je cherchais à le faire, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était peine perdue.**

Nouveau regard perçant. Je n'aime pas ce regard, ça lui donne un air trop sérieux. J'aime son air sérieux, il le rend plus mature, plus adulte et moins bête. Aimable, Lily, il faut rester aimable. Il ne t'a pas encore dit d'idioties.

** \- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?** je me force à sourire.

Potter s'assied sur la chaise en face de moi, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent devant les yeux et il les remet en arrière dans un mouvement que je connais bien et que j'exècre.

-** Comment as-tu trouvé le match?** Demande-t-il timidement.

C'était il y a une semaine ! Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

**\- Génial, félicitations**.

Il grimace.

**\- Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, hein, Lily-Jolie?**

Je soupire. Il fallait s'y attendre.

** \- Pas vraiment,** je réponds. **Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça**.

**\- Ça te dis de venir prendre un verre avec moi à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard?**

Je stoppe tout mouvement. C'est reparti ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me demander des rendez-vous, comme ça, d'un coup ! Et encore, aujourd'hui il y a un semblant de conversation. Je me souviens encore de l'époque où les "Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi?" pleuvaient à chaque détour de couloir.

-** Va mourir, Potter.**

Oui, j'arrête de faire l'aimable. Quand je dis qu'il suffit que cet idiot ouvre la bouche pour tout gâcher, je ne parle pas pour rien !

**\- S'il-te-plaît,** supplie Potter sans se démonter. **Il faut... Il faut que je te parle. Lily, c'est important. **

**\- Alors dis-le maintenant.**

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil perplexe. Il est... Mal à l'aise? Par la barbe de Merlin, que s'est il passé cette semaine? Qu'est-il arrivé au grand James Potter ? Un petit creux se forme sur ses deux joues, signe qu'il en mordille l'intérieur. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise de le voir comme ça. Si gêné, si mal à l'aise, si... pas lui. Et que ça réveille quelque chose en moi. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à avouer, se ravise, et l'ouvre à nouveau.

**\- Juste un verre,** insiste-t-il avec un air de chien battu auquel je résiste avec peine.** Ou alors, rejoins moi et nous discuterons cinq minutes. Seulement cinq minutes. **

**\- Je n'ai nullement envie de discuter avec toi, Potter. **

**\- Ça me fend le cœur de te le faire remarquer, ma tigresse, mais puisque tu ne m'a pas encore insulté de "veracrasse puant et au coefficient intellectuel plus diminué qu'un pigeon voyageur", c'est que nous sommes bel et bien en train de discuter.**

Pas de doute, ces mots sont bien les miens. Je lui jette un regard peu amène, forcée de reconnaître qu'il a raison. Potter ravale sa salive.

**\- Juste cinq minutes,** supplie-t-il.

Et là, devant ses yeux de cocker, j'ai pitié. Il est mignon comme ça.

**\- Pas une minute de plus alors,** je déclare.

Potter a un sourire reconnaissant qui manque de m'éblouir. Finalement, il s'en va en me faisant un signe de la main auquel je ne réponds que d'un hochement de tête. Je lui cède beaucoup trop, ces temps-ci. Et je n'aime pas ça.

**°oOo°**

**\- À ton avis Lily, est-ce-que je dois faire le premier pas ?**

Allongée sur mon lit, les bras croisées derrière la tête, la question d'Alice me tire de mes songes. Je me redresse en vitesse, les joues rougies.

**\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te conseiller,** je lui fais remarquer.

Alice me jauge du regard.

**\- Ça, c'est bien vrai,** reconnaît-elle. **Si seulement tu faisais plus d'efforts,** ajoute-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me rallonge.

-** Si je peux me permettre, Alice, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire avancer les choses.**

Une petite voix vient de s'élever. Lorsque je tourne la tête pour découvrir sa provenance, je finis par sourire à Marlene McKinnon, une de nos compagnes de dortoir. Elle s'était faite discrète depuis le début de notre conversation, et avait finalement porté secours à ma meilleure amie. Marlene était une fille plutôt timide. Un amour, certes, mais repliée sur elle-même. Elle n'était jamais seule et avait son propre groupe d'amis, mais elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Brune, plutôt petite, avec des lunettes épaisses sur le nez, Marlene préférait se faire oublier, passer inaperçu. J'avais beau la connaître depuis plus de quatre ans, des détails de sa vie me restaient flous.

**\- Tu veux dire que...** La voix d'Alice s'est brisée, la détresse envahissant ses traits.

Marlene acquiesce solennellement.

-** Franck est un gentil garçon, mais il est extrêmement timide. Il n'agira que s'il sait sans le moindre doute que tu as des sentiments pour lui, sauf qu'il les remettra toujours en question. Je pense qu'il manque cruellement de confiance en lui.**

-** On dirait que tu le connais bien**, marmonne Alice.

Sa grimace ne m'échappe pas et je ricane.

-** Jalouse ?** je la taquine.

-** Bien sûr,** avoue-t-elle d'un air féroce.

Les joues de Marlene deviennent écarlates sous le regard de tueuse de ma meilleure amie.

-** Non, non, non !** panique-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je connais bien Franck, c'est vrai, mais pas dans ce sens-là !**

** \- Oh,** s'adoucit Alice.** Bien.**

Marlene prend une profonde inspiration. Pour se remettre de sa gêne, sûrement.

**\- Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir,** déclare-t-elle.** Propose-lui de boire un verre avec toi à Pré-au-Lard pour commencer et vois comment les choses évoluent.**

**\- Oui mais... **

**\- Alice,** je l'interromps. **Franck ne te diras jamais "non", tu le sais. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il t'aimait beaucoup. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça.**

Les deux Gryffondor me lancent un regard en biais. Un silence s'installe.

-** Lily, quand tu dis "prendre la tête", c'est une expression moldue ou... **hésite Marlene.

**\- Ça veut dire se "préoccuper", "s'inquiéter",** je les éclaire.

J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il m'arrive d'employer des expressions typiquement moldues et donc difficilement compréhensibles pour ceux qui ont toujours vécus dans la communauté magique. Ce n'est pas particulièrement gênant, juste agaçant. Il m'arrive aussi d'être perdue par certaines expressions sorcières. Si Alice s'est habituée et en emploie certaines, et inversement, ce n'est pas le cas des autres.

** \- Ah,** fait-elle.

Alice plaque ses deux mains sur ces genoux et se tourne vivement vers notre camarade.

-** En tout cas, Marlene, merci beaucoup,** sourit-elle. **Tu es de bons conseils. Peut-être que je devrais te laisser avec Lily,** ajoute-t-elle pensivement.

-** Alice,** je grogne.

\- **Oh, tu as des problèmes avec James Potter ?** Demande Marlene alors que celle qui me sert de meilleure amie éclate de rire.

Marlene. Si douce. Si innocente. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant, je me demande si elle ne devrait pas me servir de cobaye pour enfin réussir ce sort de métamorphose sur lequel je m'acharne depuis de longues semaines.

**\- Non,** je me contiens, bien que je sais que ma baguette n'est pas très loin. **Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait des problèmes.**..

Je me force à sourire.

-** Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas ensembles ?**

J'écarquille les yeux. Ma respiration se coupe. Je suis en train de me dire que je la verrais bien en écureuil lorsque le fou rire d'Alice interrompt mes sombres pensées.

\- **Pourquoi serait-on ensembles ?** je m'offusque en me relevant comme si mon lit était en flammes.

-** Parce que ce serait évident,** rétorque Marlene doucement. **D'ailleurs,** ajoute-t-elle,** tout Poudlard attend de voir quand est-ce-que vous serez enfin ensembles. J'ai même entendu parler de paris. Certains prétendent même que vous êtes déjà ensembles et que vous jouez la comédie pour garder votre relation secrète et avoir plus d'intimité. Ou pour pimenter la chose, peut-être ?**

\- **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Marlene McKinnon ?** je m'horrifie d'une voix blanche - et mon visage doit certainement avoir la même couleur.

Ce n'est pas Marlene. Impossible. Cette fille avec laquelle je m'entends bien mais qui ne me connaît pas assez pour parler de choses aussi personnelles n'est pas Marlene. Celle-ci ne se serait jamais aventurée sur un sujet aussi... Aussi... Embarrassant. Elle n'est pas comme ça, en général. Elle est celle qui veut passer inaperçu, certainement pas celle au courant des derniers potins et à la recherche de ragots à répandre.

** \- Et quels sont les pronostics ?** demande Alice avec enthousiasme.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, mais à croire que j'ai cessé d'exister car elle ne m'accorde même pas un coup d'œil.

-** La majorité pense que ça se fera l'année des ASPIC,** révèle Marlene.** D'autres sont plus confiants et espèrent que ce sera réglé à la fin de l'année scolaire. Les plus optimistes étaient ceux qui avaient parié pour l'an dernier.**

Par le caleçon de Merlin.

Alors que le rire d'Alice retend encore une fois et qu'elle déclare que les parieurs doivent sérieusement commencer à s'inquiéter, je ne pense qu'à deux choses: Premièrement, j'envisage sérieusement à les transformer en chauve-souris. Deuxièmement, je _hais_ James Potter.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, à part le manque d'inspiration. D'autant plus, qu'avec la rentrée, je suis incapable de garantir que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. Cette année, c'est la Terminale, et je compte vraiment me concentrer dessus. **

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres et se concentre davantage sur Alice et Franck et à part pour un passage le James/Lily est mis au 2nd plan ;) En tout cas, même avec le manque total d'inspiration pendant tout le mois d'Août, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré cette absence !**

**J'espère quand même que vous allez bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux qui ont repris les cours :) Merci à ceux qui follow ou mettent la fiction en favori !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Réponses reviews anonymes : **

**Luna : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fais très plaisir ! Contente de te faire rire XD Et je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfic ^^ Je prendrais sûrement du temps, mais je me suis jurée de la finir, surtout parce que c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur ;D

**Aulibtu : **Merciiii :D Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Et je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir pointé du doigt ces deux détails, c'est le genre de choses qui sont très importantes pour moi !

Pour ce qui est des profs à l'époque de James et Lily, je suis sûre de moi concernant McGonnagal, mais pour ce qui est de Chourave, je pense en effet qu'il y a une erreur (et ça ne risque pas d'être la dernière, j'en ai peur ^^ je suis un peu tête en l'air et j'ai honte d'avouer que je ne vérifie pas toutes les informations que je mets :/ ). **  
**

Quant à Lily... Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant, mais c'est vrai que je devrais accentuer un peu plus certains détails concernant sa personnalité. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai tenté de faire dans ce chapitre, reste à savoir si j'y suis arrivée ou pas ;)

Merci encore pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Kay : **Contente de te revoir ;D tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! James n'a jamais été très doué pour draguer Lily, à mon avis... Et puis, je crois que depuis le temps, il est de plus en plus désespéré ^^ Je fais en sorte que les sentiments de Lily se développent petit à petit et même si elle n'est pas encore amoureuse, elle est quand même forcée de reconnaître qu'il lui arrive d'être mignon XD

Raaah, les fautes d'orthographe... je les déteste, crois-moi. En général, elles me sautent aux yeux, sauf quand c'est moi qui écris (évidemment -') ! J'avoue que malgré les relectures, j'en trouve de nouvelles à chaque fois, c'est vraiment frustrant

Quant à la discussion de James et Lily... C'est sûr que ça ne lui ressemble pas et que ça peut être inquiétant, et qu'il est vrai qu'il était extrêmement mal à l'aise bien que ça ne soit pas que ça ;) Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il veut aborder un sujet plutôt épineux et que soit ça passera, soit ça cassera ! Pour le couple Alice/Franck, les choses se mettent en place dans ce chapitre :D

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Woubidou : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise :D et ça me touche quand tu me dis que les personnages sont réalistes, parce que je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour les rendre comme tels ! Et en plus ça me rassure ;)

Merci encore, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève avec réticence, repoussant avec regret mes couvertures. Aujourd'hui, j'ai cours avec le professeur Slughorn. Pas que le voir me dérange, non, en aucun cas. Par contre, ça ranimera en moi le souvenir désastreux que fut sa soirée, qui se résume, en trois mots : Avery, ennui et Rogue. Si je peux gérer les deux derniers problèmes, le premier m'inquiète plus que de raison. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Avery s'est fait discret. Trop discret. Même s'il m'est arrivée de croiser un ou deux regards dégoûtés ou étonnamment satisfaits (de quoi, je n'en sais rien... Et honnêtement je préfère rester dans l'ignorance), je ne l'ai aperçu qu'en cours et au moment du déjeuner. Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en sentir soulagée ou pas.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée, de sorte à dévoiler une Alice toute guillerette, cheveux trempés et uniforme enfilé à la va-vite, sa cravate rouge et or défaite pendant autour de son cou. Son regard vagabonde sur chaque lit du dortoir, d'où se distinguent des formes emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures.

**\- Tu es la seule réveillée, Lily ?** s'étonne-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, elle n'obtient qu'un grognement. Alice a un sourire malicieux et je grimace. Je connais trop bien ce sourire.

**\- ALLEZ ! DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !** s'écrit-elle.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, la suite se résume en une bande de filles mal réveillées maudissant ma meilleure amie sur huit générations et la priant d'aller se... hum... par un hippogriffe enragé. Cependant, rien ne trouble la bonne humeur d'Alice, satisfaite au delà de ses espérances. Cette dernière vient s'avachir à mes côtés.

-** Bonjour,** sourit-elle.

Je m'apprête à lui rendre la politesse lorsqu'elle pouffe.

**\- Au réveil, on dirait que tu as un nid d'oiseau à la place des cheveux,** me signale-t-elle.

_Ah._

Je désigne ses vêtements du bout du doigt.

**\- Avant de t'en prendre à mes cheveux, apprends à t'habiller correctement,** je lui suggère avec un sourire malicieux.

Je ne suis pas du matin.

**°o0o°**

Il se dessine sur le visage de ma meilleure amie un rictus que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir. Elle me fait un coup de coude et me désigne du bout du doigt le fond de la salle commune. Je suis d'abord surprise d'y voir Bertha Jorkins, une élève de septième année, une petite brune un peu replète, avec un joli visage poupin et des yeux bruns en amande toujours illuminés par une étincelle de joie pure. Elle se tortille dans tous les sens, incapable de tenir en place, alors qu'elle discute avec un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés comme au sortir du lit.

**\- Quoi ?** je grogne.

Alice me lance un regard significatif.

**\- Elle parle avec Potter, oui, et alors ?**

Mon ton est plus énervé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

**\- Qu'est-ce-qui te dis que je voulais te montrer ça en particulier ?**

Ma meilleure amie a un sourire vainqueur alors que je bafouille, comme une enfant honteuse de sa bêtise :

-** C'est... Et bien... Tu me parles tellement de Potter que... Euh... Tu vois...?**

La fin de ma phrase sonne comme une interrogation et j'ai envie de me gifler pour ça.

**\- Non,** se délecte Alice. **Je ne vois pas. Enfin, si, maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, tout ce que je vois c'est cette idiote de Bertha Jorkins en train de _draguer_ James Potter.**

**\- N'importe quoi,** je nie. **Ils ne font que discuter !**

**\- Je t'en prie,** minaude-t-elle, **je peux presque lire sur ses lèvres : "Oh, Jaaaames, tu es si beau, si fort, si intelligent... Accompagne-moi au baaaaaaal, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'aime taaaaaant !". C'est tellement pathétique,** ajoute-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jorkins éclater de rire. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant, mais son rire ressemble au gloussement d'une poule. C'est un son vraiment très agaçant.

**\- C'est vrai qu'il y a ce bal,** je me force à dire.

Parler couvre ce son horripilant.

Jorkins pose sa main sur l'épaule de Potter et parle d'un flot intarissable de mots que je ne peux pas entendre. Le Maraudeur, lui, ne décroche pas son regard de son visage et semble porter un intérêt trop sincère pour être poli à ce qu'elle raconte.

**\- Oui,** soupire Alice. **J'ai dû refuser plusieurs invitations, et Franck n'est même pas venu me demander.**

Je me force à reporter mon attention sur elle. Son ton attristé et son comportement perdant tout son entrain aidant à me détourner de Potter et Jorkins. Je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas,** je lui souffle. **S'il n'y va pas avec toi, il n'ira avec personne d'autre. Laisse-lui le temps de rassembler son courage. Marlene t'as bien dit que c'était un timide, non ?**

**\- Oui,** avoue-t-elle, mais elle ne semble pas convaincue.

**\- Et puis, le garçon n'est pas le seul à pouvoir inviter une fille. Ça peut aussi être le contraire, tu sais.**

**\- Oui,** répète-t-elle.** Mais je tiens à ce que ce soit lui, cette fois. Je lui ai déjà demandé de venir prendre un verre avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, et c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de réviser avec lui. Maintenant, la seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il m'invite.**

Il y a un petit silence.

Le spectacle qu'offre Potter et Bertha Jorkins ne m'intéresse plus. De toute façon, ils ne font que discuter et sont assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, franchement, ma meilleure amie est plus importante que tous les Potter du monde. Il y a des fois où il faut revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Même dans les affaires de cœur où je ne suis certainement pas des plus utiles, je tiens à être là pour elle à chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire, comme elle a été là pour moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où Rogue, que je voyais comme mon meilleur ami, le tout premier que j'ai eu et qui ne m'a jamais jugée, a prononcé les trois mots de trop. Outre la colère, et le sentiment de trahison, j'en ai également beaucoup souffert.

Dans une certaine mesure, j'ai eu une autre raison d'en vouloir à Potter. S'il n'avait pas poussé Severus à bout cet après-midi des B.U.S.E, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes. Ou pas. Notre relation n'était devenue qu'une illusion, et ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là m'a ouvert les yeux. Alice m'a ouvert les yeux. Je regretterai toujours l'époque où nous étions deux jeunes de onze ans qui venaient de recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard, et je n'oublierai certainement jamais celui qui fût mon meilleur ami pendant toutes ces années, mais Alice m'a fait comprendre que notre amitié était vouée à l'échec depuis un moment, et que les différentes directions que nous prenions nous éloignaient déjà l'un de l'autre.

Même si elle a avoué que Potter avait mal agi, qu'il avait humilié Severus juste parce qu'il en avait envie, et que c'était même cruel, elle a également décrit son geste comme un "coup de pouce du destin" pour mieux me permettre de mettre un terme à une amitié qui n'existait déjà plus. Elle avait été là lorsque je pleurais dans le dortoir, anéantie par ces mots de trop, cette insulte infâme. Lorsqu'il avait voulu s'excuser et avait menacé de dormir dans le couloir et que je lui avais fait face, elle était toujours là, et de ça, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

\- **Ah, tiens, Alice et Lily, bonjour.**

La voix apaisante de Remus Lupin résonne à mes oreilles. Comme une même personne, Alice et moi nous tournons vers le Maraudeur.

**\- Oh,** s'étonne mon amie qui retrouve sa bonne humeur, **bonjour Remus. Bien dormi ?**

Il a un sourire indéchiffrable.

**\- On peut dire ça,** déclare-t-il. **C'est difficile avec Sirius qui ronfle, mais pour le reste, ça va.**

**\- Répète un peu, faux-frère ?** grogne quelqu'un.

Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur, le haut de sa chemise déboutonnée, la cravate mal nouée, ses cheveux noirs balayant ses épaules, descend les escaliers pour arriver à notre hauteur. Il a l'air d'un lion réveillé de sa sieste par un misérable insecte, et si certaines se damneraient pour voir un tel spectacle, je trouve ça simplement risible.

**\- Sirius,** l'accueille le plus sage des Maraudeurs.

**\- Remus,** l'imite-t-il de ce même ton poli.** J'ai cru que vous étiez partis sans nous.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si Black est si imbu de lui-même qu'il parle de lui à la seconde personne du pluriel, que Peter Pettigrow apparaît subitement à ses côtés, essoufflé.

**\- On est en retard ?** s'enquit-il.

**\- Pour une fois, non,** sourit tendrement Remus.

**\- Alors, où est passé Jamesie ?** marmonne Black.

Je laisse inconsciemment mon regard se porter vers Potter et Jorkins. Bien qu'éprouvant une certaine satisfaction en voyant que cette dernière a retiré sa main de l'épaule du brun, la discussion est trop longue à mon goût. Black, qui a suivi mon regard, fronce les sourcils.

-** Cette fille me dit quelque chose...**

\- **Tu es sorti avec elle l'an dernier,** lui rappelle Remus.

-** Vraiment ?**

**\- Bertha Jorkins,** lui souffle Pettigrow. T**u l'as trouvée tellement idiote que tu as rompu avec elle au bout de cinq jours.**

Sirius hausse un sourcil.

\- **Des fois, je trouve inquiétant que vous sachiez mieux que moi ce genre de détails.**

**\- Elle t'appelait "Sirinouchet",** poursuit Lupin.

\- **Et elle voulait que tu lui offres une bague pour lui promettre de te marier avec elle après Poudlard.**

Il faut un moment pour que Black mesure la portée de ces paroles. Par je-ne-sais quel miracle, la mémoire semble lui revenir alors que je le vois frissonner de dégoût.

**\- Ah ouais quand même,** grommelle-t-il.

Puis, il écarquille les yeux.

**\- Et maintenant elle met le grappin sur Jamesie ?** s'offusque Black. **Qu'est-ce-qu'elle croit, qu'elle peut me remplacer par mon presque-frère ?**

Alors qu'il se dirige avec de grande enjambées vers les deux nouveaux amis, je souris à Remus et Peter avant de faire un signe à Alice.

Il est temps d'aller déjeuner.

**°o0o°**

L'heure du petit-déjeuner étant terminée, repue jusqu'à midi, me voici donc, confortablement assise sur ma chaise, en plein cours de potions, alors que Slughorn explique la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire de la pratique, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus dans ce cours. Je me répète mentalement les ingrédients nécessaires à la production d'un Philtre de Mort Vivante.

_Racine de Valériane._

_Fève soporifique._

_Asphodèle._

_Armoise._

**\- C'est un puissant somnifère, aussi appelé "Goutte de Mort-Vivant",** déclare Slughorn.** Vous verrez que, pendant votre préparation, vous obtiendrez un liquide satiné, couleur cassis. Elle passe ensuite au lilas et devient au final très pâle. Pour la petite anecdote, cette potion n'est pas sans vous rappeler celle de ce conte pour enfants dans lequel une harpie, jalouse de la fille d'un roi, force cette dernière à se piquer le doigt sur un fuseau imbibé du Philtre de Mort Vivante. Comme dans l'histoire, le seul antidote est la potion Wiggenweld, dans laquelle un prince a trempé ses lèvres pour mieux embrasser la belle et la réveiller.**

Je souris, trouvant là une autre version d'un conte moldu que j'aimais beaucoup, lorsque j'étais encore enfant.

**\- J'aimerais tenter quelque chose pour ce cours,** annonce le professeur. **Je vais choisir les binômes ! Non, non, non, on ne râle pas !**

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas non plus des plus enthousiastes. Le cours de potions fait partie de ces nombreux cours que nous partageons avec les Serpentard. Il ne manquerait plus que Slughorn ait la brillante idée de me faire travailler avec Avery, Mulciber ou Rogue. Je ne saurais franchement pas ce qui serait le pire. Par chance, le professeur de potions ne s'amuse pas à mélanger les deux maisons. Certains Gryffondor se retrouvent avec un Serpentard (Potter, par exemple, est maintenant en binôme avec nul autre qu'Avery. Le simple fait de repenser à leur tête respective me donne envie de rire. Nul doute qu'un des deux sera morts avant la fin du cours ! Et pour une fois, j'avoue que ce serait un véritable soulagement si Potter lançait le contenu de son chaudron à la figure d'Avery), mais Slughorn ne s'aventure pas trop dans ce terrain-là.

Ainsi, Angela Lemiew remplace Potter aux côté de Black (au plus grand déplaisir des deux intéressés), Alice est désormais en binôme avec Peter Pettigrow et Marlene avec Lupin. Pour le reste, je ne m'y intéresse pas, sauf quand j'entends le professeur m'appeler.

**\- Lily Evans et Franck Londubat !**

Ce dernier me fait un sourire timide avant de venir me rejoindre à ma paillasse. Potter le suit du regard, les yeux plissés, et je me demande si c'est sa proximité avec un Serpentard qui le rend si tendu. J'intercepte le regard d'Alice. Elle semble déçue.

**\- Salut Lily,** chuchote Franck.** Je dois avouer que je suis content de travailler avec toi. Je suis nul en potions.**

J'ai un petit rire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-** Décidément, tu es fait pour Alice !**

C'est avec satisfaction que je vois ses joues de teindre de rouge. Et ben voilà ! C'est l'occasion rêvée pour donner un petit "coup de pouce du destin" à ma meilleure amie. Elle n'allait pas regretter longtemps de ne pas pouvoir travailler avec Franck !

**\- Alice est une bien meilleure élève que moi,** réplique-t-il. **J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire concurrence.**

C'est drôle combien les deux tiennent, à quelques détails près, les mêmes discours que l'autre.

-** Pourtant, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton égard,** je glisse avec un sourire malicieux.

_" Franck est un si bon élève..." _

_" Il est doué en Métamorphose." _

_" C'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de tout Poudlard !"_

Entre autres choses.

Slughorn a fini la répartition et un léger brouhaha parvient à mes oreilles alors que certains groupes font des allers-retours entre leur chaudron et l'armoire à ingrédients. D'autres, pour ceux qui s'apprécient un minimum, discutent en commençant à préparer le Philtre. J'avise le moment où Alice se lève chercher les ingrédients pour demander à Franck de faire de même. Apercevant ma meilleure amie, Franck se lève avec une telle hâte que j'aurais pu en être vexée si seulement je ne trouvais pas ça fichtrement attendrissant.

**\- Merci Franck,** souris-je. **Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le plan de travail.**

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et s'éclipse. Slughorn, qui passe entre les groupes, s'arrête à côté de moi.

**\- Comment, miss Evans ? Vous n'avez pas encore commencée ? Où est votre binôme ?**

**\- Parti roucou- chercher les ingrédients,** je me reprends.

**\- Bien,** fait lentement le professeur.** Mais ne tardez pas trop, miss. Le Philtre doit être prêt à la fin de l'heure.**

Pour simple réponse, je me contente de lui sourire. Si tout ce passe bien, une chose sera faite à la fin de l'heure, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas la potion. Franck revient quelques secondes plus tard, rouge comme une tomate, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui nage en plein rêve.

**\- Tout va bien ?** je demande d'un ton faussement concerné.

**\- Hein ? s**ursaute-t-il.** Quoi ? Excuse-moi, Lily, tu as dit quelque chose ?**

**\- Je disais que tu es tout rouge. Ne me dis pas que tu es malade ? Je peux demander au professeur de-**

**\- Non, non, non, non !** s'exclame le Gryffondor.

C'est peut-être la dernière chose que j'aurais pu faire pour ce pauvre Franck, mais je trouve son embarras, en plus d'être terriblement mignon, particulièrement amusant et je dois me retenir de rire.

**\- D'accord,** je me contiens.** Alors, il te faut vite hacher les racines de Valériane,** j'énonce après un regard vers mon manuel. **Je vais t'aider.**

Ce brusque changement de sujet suffit à capter l'attention de Franck, qui redevient le jeune élève sérieux qu'il a toujours été. Son attitude me déroute un peu, mais force m'est d'admettre que ça m'arrange sur certains points. S'il a tant de problèmes en potions qu'il ne le prétend, c'est un soulagement de voir qu'il fait des efforts. Après tout, le travail paye. Même si je ne garantis pas que cette seule affirmation suffise pour que l'on ait une bonne note. Je dois le reprendre plusieurs fois, et vérifier les doses qu'il veut mettre dans le chaudron. Contrairement à ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter, son niveau n'est pas si catastrophique, et notre potion prend très rapidement un teinte lilas très pâle qui me fait sourire de satisfaction.

**\- Alors,** commence Franck, **la potion est réussie ?** hésite-t-il.

-** Il semblerait, je confirme, non sans un sourire fier.**

**\- Waouh. Alors, je vais avoir une bonne note ?**

Il semble avoir du mal à y croire.

**\- Ne sois pas si étonné,** je le gronde gentiment.** D'après Alice, tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves.**

**\- V-vraiment ?** bégaye-t-il, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-** Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais,** je déclare.

**\- J-je... Euh... E-elle...**

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur chaque table, plus pour me retenir de secouer Franck et de le forcer à embrasser Alice en le tenant par le col de sa chemise que par réel intérêt. Pas que ça ne serait pas bénéfique. La première chose que je vois sont les poings serrés de Potter, visiblement en train d'envisager de plonger la tête d'Avery dans leur chaudron, duquel s'échappent des volutes de fumée rouges qui ne devraient pas être là. La tête du Gryffondor me fait sourire. Un mélange d'indignation, de colère et de dégoût s'entremêlent dans une grimace franchement comique.

Avery n'en mène pas large. Je le vois remuer les lèvres, mais ne parviens pas à saisir ses paroles. Potter réplique immédiatement, ses yeux tenant de percer une multitude de trous dans le corps du Serpentard par la seule force de son regard.

Alice, elle, n'a pas terminé la potion et arbore un air purement désespéré. À ses côtés, Pettigrow s'arrache les cheveux en répétant une litanie de " Pourquoi c'est jaune ?" plaintifs.

Quant à Sirius Black et Angela Lemiew, chacun travaille dans son coin et cherche à prendre le plus de distance possible avec l'autre. Je me demande dans un premier temps d'où sort une telle inimitié entre les deux protagonistes, mais décide ensuite que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Après tout, je ne suis pas suffisamment proche d'Angela pour lui poser ce genre de questions, et Black n'est ni plus ni moins que le meilleur-ami du garçon que je ne supporte pas, et lui non plus n'a pas un beau rôle pour moi.

Enfin, Remus et Marlene. Les deux ont terminé leur potion et discutent d'un air vaguement satisfaits avant que Slughorn ne surgisse par-dessus leurs épaules pour vérifier leur philtre.

**\- Elle ... ?** je répète pour inciter Franck à poursuivre.

Celui-ci est si rouge que je commence à m'en vouloir. Je suis même en train de me demander s'il n'aurait pas de la fièvre !

**\- ... C'est vrai?** reprend-il d'une voix plus assurée que je ne l'aurais cru.** Je sais que tu m'en avais déjà parlé, mais... Tu es sûre ? Sûre et certaine ?**

Il profite du fait qu'Alice soit occupé à rectifier le tir avec sa potion ratée pour la dévorer des yeux.

**\- Bien sûr que j'en suis certaine,** je souffle. **Même sans la connaître, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte. Un aveugle le verrait.**

Oui, je suis consciente d'enfoncer le clou. Mais il est temps que Franck se réveille un peu. Ce que ressent Alice pour lui n'est pas une passade, et même si je respecte sa timidité, ce n'est pas le cas d'Alice. Pour elle, ce manque d'initiative de la part du Gryffondor traduit un manque d'intérêt pour elle. Si leur histoire doit avancer, ce sera à Franck de faire le premier pas.

**\- Peut-être que tu te trompes,** chuchote-t-il. **Que tu as mal compris,** ajoute-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

\- **Tu oublies qu'Alice et moi sommes meilleures amies depuis six ans,** je lui rappelle. **Elle me dit tout. _Absolument_ tout. Et crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Ce serait même un euphémisme, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.**

Autant être directe.

-** Et si tu ne te bouges pas un peu,** je poursuis alors que Franck a pris la même couleur rouge que la potion de Potter,** elle va te glisser entre les doigts. Tu es timide, et je veux bien le comprendre, mais même si je trouve ça mignon, Alice commence à penser que tu n'es pas intéressé. Du moins, pas de la même façon. Elle ne fera rien pour que votre relation progresse, Franck. C'est une fille, et elle veut que tu lui prouves qu'elle est importante. Si tu ne saisis pas ta chance très vite, elle ne se représentera plus jamais. **

**\- Tu veux dire que-**

**\- Oui,** je le coupe, impatiente. **Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, c'est pas compliqué, non ?**

Qui aurait cru que Franck Londubat aurait pu m'énerver ? Pas moi en tout cas !

**\- Mais... Comment je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas aller la voir et le lui dire d'un coup, comme ça ! Il faut... Il faut...**

Je hausse un sourcil.

**\- ... Attendre le meilleur moment,** termine-t-il.

**\- Franck,** je soupire.** Le meilleur moment n'existe pas, à moins que tu ne t'en donnes les moyens. Si tu attends que l'occasion se présente, comme ça, en claquant des doigts, tu ne sortiras jamais avec Alice. Alors si pour toi une déclaration impromptue ne convient pas, dis-toi que l'occasion de lui avouer ce que tu ressens t'est offerte sur un plateau d'argent.**

Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

-** Le bal,** je l'éclaire.** Invite-la au bal !**

**\- Mais c'est en décembre,** contre-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Et alors ? Alice n'attend que ça ! Que tu l'invites ! **

**\- Mais je comptais l'inviter ! Je voulais juste...**

**\- Attendre le bon moment ?** je devine.** Je te l'ai déjà dit, le bon moment n'existe pas. Je ne te demande pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes dans les heures qui suivent, je ne t'impose pas non plus de lui en parler au moment du bal, Franck. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te forcer à faire. Mais si tu tiens à aller au bal avec Alice, à passer une bonne soirée et ainsi à permettre à ton "meilleur moment" de pointer le bout de son nez, je te conseille de te dépêcher. C'est une jolie fille très gentille et amusante, je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué,** je souris malicieusement.

Franck a une petite moue gênée. Ce que j'ajoute ensuite le fige :

**\- Mais tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Tu n'es pas le seul qui voudrait aller au bal avec elle, ni le seul à la trouver jolie, gentille et amusante. Alice se fait rapidement aimée des autres. C'est le genre de filles pour lesquelles il est facile d'avoir le béguin. Et si elle a refusé toutes les invitations du bal de tout ces garçons qui la regardent avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, c'est parce c'est à toi qu'elle veut te dire "oui", Londubat.**

J'ai entendu dire que rendre les garçons jaloux pouvait les rendre particulièrement... Bref. Si Franck garde contenance, il a cette lueur déterminée dans le regard que j'aime beaucoup.

**\- Ce soir, au repas,** déclare-t-il. **Je l'inviterai ce soir.**

Lorsque je sors du cours de potions, avec les félicitations du professeur Slughorn, j'ai un sourire victorieux.

Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une bonne note.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :p**

**Encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup de retard et j'en suis désolée (surtout que je commence souvent mes chapitres de cette façon !) mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, notamment à cause d'une trop lourde charge de travail, et lorsque j'en avais, je voulais le consacrer à autre chose qu'à l'écriture (même si ce chapitre est commencé depuis plusieurs mois)... Je ne peux pas garantir de pouvoir publier le prochain plus vite, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour le finir avant la rentrée. **

**Chapitre pas très long, je l'avoue, mais je préférais l'arrêter ici ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D**

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas. **

**Réponses reviews anonymes:**

**Kay : **Merci beaucoup ^^ ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir ! Haha ^^Je suis contente que tu aimes Alice ! J'avoue que j'aime bien écrire les scènes dans lesquelles elle apparaît :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré l'attente !

**xila : **Merciiii :D James/Lily reste le couple principal, mais j'avais envie de m'en détacher un peu ^^ en tout cas, ils reviendront tous les deux dans le prochain chapitre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Les semaines qui ont suivies se sont avérées être d'un ennui mortel. Une routine harassante s'était installée. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il faut s'en plaindre ou pas. La routine, ça veut dire que tout va bien. N'est-ce-pas ?

Quelques fois, des événements imprévus venaient contrecarrer nos habitudes journalières. Il fallait bien se douter que si je n'appréciais pas particulièrement nos journées et leur calme légendaire, des persones comme les Maraudeurs n'allaient pas parvenir à se tenir. Leurs farces étaient bien les seules sources d'animation, ces derniers temps, bien que je les trouve quelques fois douteuses.

Il y a deux jours, la salle commune des Serpentard s'est retrouvée inondée. Certains élèves, les joues rondes, les yeux exorbités et globuleux, avaient l'air de poissons en manque d'oxygène. Ils sont restés ainsi toute la journée, incapable de parler si ce n'était des gazouillis incompréhensibles. Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas été inquiétés, mais tout le monde sait, même sans preuve, qu'ils sont les responsables. Leurs airs peu fiers me font néanmoins penser que leur blague ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévue et qu'elle n'était pas aussi spectaculaire qu'escomptée. J'aurais même juré que les yeux de Pettigrow étaient plus rougis que d'habitude.

Cependant, il demeure une personne qui n'est pas si dérangée que ça par cette routine insupportable. Cette personne, c'est Alice. Jamais je ne l'ai vu sourire autant, rire autant et sautiller autant que depuis ces derniers jours. C'est bien entendu la faute de Franck. C'est à croire qu'elle a interprété son invitation au bal comme une demande en mariage. Et je n'exagère pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dans son esprit : le bal. Qui dit bal, dit préparatifs, soit robe, maquillage et coiffure. Étant donné que je me dois de l'accompagner pour l'aider à choisir sa tenue, je me fais l'effet d'une demoiselle d'honneur. Reste à savoir si nous allons porter une robe assortie ou pas.

Il faut dire que l'invitation de Franck était un moment mémorable.

Il est venu, a bafouillé, a failli se désister, a encore bafouillé, puis, a fini par sortir un :

**\- AccompagnemoiaubalAlices'ilteplaît.**

L'intéressée, qui faisait jusque là l'insensible qui le regardait à peine, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le le fixer avec incompréhension.

**\- Quoi ? **A-t-elle croassé.

Frank a déglutit. J'ai vu dans son regard une détermination sans bornes. Il a ensuite parlé d'une voix forte, claire, en détachant chaque syllabes :

**\- Accompagne-moi au bal. S'il-te-plaît.**

C'est ainsi qu'Alice s'est jetée à son cou en criant un « OUI ! » beaucoup trop cérémonieux à mon goût.

Depuis, et c'était le cas de le dire, elle était aux anges. C'était attendrissant au début, drôle par moments, mais ça devient également fatiguant. Il faut aussi vous mettre à ma place. Elle n'a que ça à la bouche. Ce foutu bal auquel j'ai promis une danse à Potter. Ça aussi, ça la rend heureuse, tiens !

Mais je prends sur moi. Je me contiens, parce que je ne veux pas risquer une dispute avec elle et parce que, quoi que j'en dise, je suis heureuse pour elle et la voir ainsi me réchauffe le cœur. Et parce que je sais que ce n'est pas elle le problème dans cette histoire, ni sa bonne humeur.

Il s'agit de ma frustration.

Parce que chaque évocation de Frank, de robe et de bal me rappelle que je n'ai pas de cavalier. Qu'aucun garçon ne m'a invité. À part James Potter.

Oh, bien sûr, je ne compte pas en faire toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans la liste de mes priorités. Je suis celle qui a préféré réviser plutôt que me sociabiliser. Les chances de me faire inviter ou d'inviter quelqu'un sont donc (presque) nulles. Mine de rien, c'est déprimant. Surtout en sachant que finalement, seule ma promesse de danser avec Potter me pousse à aller au bal, à m'acheter une robe et à me faire belle. Je pourrais me désister, faire faux-bon et lui poser un lapin. Ce serait tellement simple. Mais une promesse est une promesse. Je me suis engagée là-dedans et je tiendrai parole. Et puis ce genre de comportement me révulse.

Mais voilà, c'est bien la seule chose qui me pousse à venir ! Pourquoi je devrais me faire belle pour cet imbécile, hein ? Pourquoi ? Le connaissant, il va se faire de fausses idées, surtout si je n'ai pas de cavalier, et là, les choses vont devenir vraiment très compliquées. Si seulement un garçon m'invitait ! Je pourrais rester près de lui, avoir une bonne raison de mettre des chaussures douloureuses et d'élaborer une jolie coiffure, et ne m'en séparer que le temps de la danse avec Potter. Ce serait tellement plus simple, vraiment !

Ça fait quand même du bien de sentir qu'on plaît à quelqu'un. Toutes les filles que je connais ont un cavalier. Angela y va avec un Pouffsouffle. Mary avec son petit-ami, Benjy Fenwick. Marlene s'y rend avec un Gryffondor avec lequel elle s'entend particulièrement bien, « mais sans plus », m'a-t-elle déclaré. Les filles de mon dortoir se disputent Sirius Black et Bertha Jorkins n'a finalement pas mis le grappin sur James Potter, bien qu'elle n'a pas trop eu l'air de s'en plaindre.

Toute cette histoire devient terriblement frustrante.

Cependant, elle ne l'est pas autant que ce dé à coudre que n'arrive pas à transformer en souris.

**°oOo°**

**\- Lily ?** M'appelle-t-on.

Je lève la tête de mon devoir de potion pour découvrir Frank qui s'installe en face de moi. À la bibliothèque, c'est le calme plat, et il est obligé de parler à voix basse s'il ne veut pas se faire virer.

**\- Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère**, bredouille-t-il.

**\- Non**, souris-je. **J'ai presque fini de toute façon. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise alors qu'il éclate d'un petit rire gêné.

-** Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, Lily, tout va bien. Je voulais juste te voir.**

Je hausse un sourcil. Franck se penche par-dessus la table pour me chuchoter :

**\- Je voulais te remercier.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux par rapport à Alice. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me bouge si je voulais que notre relation évolue. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant.**

**\- Ah, ça ? **Je m'étonne. **Mais ce n'est rien, voyons !**

Franck se laisse retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

**\- Non,** rétorque-t-il. **Ce n'est pas « rien ». Sans toi, j'aurais tout gâché.**

Ma réplique fond dans ma bouche. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni même où me mettre, je préfère garder le silence alors que je sens mes joues chauffer d'embarras.

**\- J'aimerais vraiment te rendre la pareille, tu sais.**

Je lui jette un regard surpris.

**\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?**

**\- Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre toi et James Po-**

**\- Il ne se passe rien entre James Potter et moi.**

J'essaie de le dissuader en lui lançant un regard réfrigérant, mais le petit Londubat n'est définitivement pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

**\- Écoute, Lily, j'apprécie James, **commence-t-il et je ferme les yeux d'anticipation.**C'est un bon pote, et un gars bien. Il fait beaucoup de bêtises, il est irresponsable et immature, mais c'est vraiment une bonne personne. C'est vrai qu'il y eu quelques... débordements dans son comportement, mais ****il est ****vraiment digne de confiance ****et ****tu peux te reposer ****sur lui**** à n'importe quel moment. Et... il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il me parle de toi, parfois. ****À****part Remus, les autres Maraudeurs ne sont ****pas vraiment sérieux quand il s'agit d'histoires de cœur et de la façon dont il faut traiter les filles, ****alors il lui arrive de se tourner vers moi pour avoir mon avis****. ****Quand il me parle de toi, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un dit tout haut mes sentiments pour Alice. Et ce n'est pas rien,** déclare-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. **Tu te souviens du cours de potions ? Celui où nous travaillions ensembles ? Eh bien, il est venu me voir à la fin du cours ****parce qu'il ****voulait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Sur le moment, j'ai eu un peu peur parce qu****'il est quand même redoutable et que je ne voulais pas finir mes jours à l'infirmerie, mais il était juste désespéré. Vraiment.**

Il me faut un moment pour assimiler ce trop plein d'informations. Et à vrai dire, quelques secondes plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir. Ni même si une réaction est vraiment nécessaire. Ce qui pour ma part, en dit long sur ce que j'en pense. Potter peut se confier à qui il veut et croire ce qu'il veut, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et ça ne le sera jamais.

**\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça, Franck ?**

Ma voix est plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je m'en fiche. Il y a des sujets que je n'aime pas aborder. « James Potter » en fait partie.

\- **Franchement, je ****ne ****sais pas trop. Je voulais aider. Tu sais, c'est bizarre, parce que ****par****fois tu le regardes comme s'il était le pire déchet que la terre ait porté et d'autres où tu es franchement plus... je sais pas... **_**tendre**_**. Alors je me suis dit que ça voulait dire quelque chose et j'avais envie de t'aider. Et aider James, parce qu'il est vraiment, **_**vraiment **_**désespéré.**

Fixant auparavant ses doigts, Franck remonte à toute vitesse son regard vers mon visage.

**\- Je suppose que je me suis trompé, **sourit-il faiblement, comme fataliste.

Il se relève lentement, me fait un petit signe et disparaît entre deux étagères de livres, me laissant méditer sur ses paroles. Après plusieurs réflexions infructueuses, je retourne à mon parchemin, jugeant qu'il valait sans doute mieux se prendre la tête pour des choses plus importantes.

**°oOo°**

**\- Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de celle-là, Lily ?**

La robe bleue nuit d'Alice est somptueuse, comme toutes les autres. Long jusqu'aux chevilles, le vêtement est très près du corps, du moins jusqu'aux genoux, où il s'égare dans un tourbillon de tissu. Décorée de perles discrètes mais qui descendent en scintillant sur toute la longueur de l'étoffe, la robe est pourvue d'un décolleté en forme de carré qui laisse le cou laiteux d'Alice à la vue de tous. Ses bras sont recouverts d'une dentelle délicate qui dessine des formes fleuries que je ne peux saisir.

**\- Elle est magnifique,** je réponds.

Alice fait un tour sur elle-même, faisant voleter le bas de la robe.

**\- C'est ce que tu as dis pour les cinq autres robes,** râle-t-elle.

**\- Parce qu'elles sont toutes magnifiques ! Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas... « Non, ne prends pas celle-là, elle te boudine », « celle-ci met bien ton décolleté en valeur », ou alors « elle va bien avec ton teint »... aide-moi un peu, quoi !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- **Elles te vont toutes à merveille !** Je m'exclame, excédée. **Tu seras ravissante dans n'importe quelle robe !**

Mon ton et le volume de ma voix attirent l'attention de Miss Needle, alors que cette dernière est occupée à reprendre les coutures d'une autre robe. Je lui adresse un sourire contrit. Chez Gaichiffon, c'est parfois comme à la bibliothèque : faites-y ce que vous voulez, mais en silence.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui, le silence ne va pas être accordé à la vieille vendeuse : en vue du bal, le magasin a été pris d'assaut par des étudiantes enragées. J'exagère peut-être un peu. Elles ont juste un enthousiasme un peu trop excessif.

Chose étrange, je ne vois que quelques garçons en quête d'un costard ou d'une autre tenue plus élégante qu'un simple jean et une chemise. Peut-être préfèrent-ils attendre que l'invasion de filles se tasse, ou que celles-ci ne veulent pas que leur cavalier ne découvre leur robe avant l'heure ?

Ou alors sont-ils trop occupés à boire une choppe de Bièrraubeure aux Trois Balais ? Je dois avouer que pour une fois que se présente l'occasion de sortir de Poudlard, j'aurais aimé profiter pleinement de notre excursion à Pré-Au-Lard, et non pas écumer les rayons du seul magasin de prêt-à-porter du village !

Ma meilleure amie râle une dernière fois pour la forme et décide de retirer sa tenue.

**\- Au fait, Lily,** m'interpelle Alice derrière son rideau. **Tu n'essayes aucune robe ?**

**\- J'en ai déjà une.**

Sa tête surgit sur le côté du rideau.

**\- Ah bon ? **S'étonne-t-elle. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu, pourtant !**

**\- Je mettrai la tenue que je portais pour la soirée de Slug.**

Elle me lance un regard déconcerté.

-** Mais, Lily, tu ne vas pas aller au bal comme ça, quand même... si ?**

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Ta petite robe est très belle mais... Ce n'est pas une robe faite pour un bal, enfin !**

**\- Et si j'ai envie de la porter ?**

Ma question est accueillie par un silence. J'entends seulement des bruits d'étoffes alors qu'Alice se démène pour retirer sa robe. Finalement, elle ressort de la cabine vêtue de sa jupe de sorcier et de son chemisier blanc alors qu'elle finit de nouer sa cravate rouge et or. Ses joues sont rosies, sûrement de tout cet effort.

**\- Là n'est pas la question, **grimace-t-elle en soulevant les six robes. **On ne va pas à un bal avec n'importe quelle robe, très chère.**

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me refourgue son lourd fardeau et disparaît derrière un rayon.

**\- Alice ?** Je l'appelle.

On ne dirait pas, mais six robes de soirée, ça pèse son petit poids !

Elle revient avec deux robes, l'une du même vert que mes yeux, et l'autre noire.

**\- La verte mettra tes yeux en valeur,** déclare Alice. **La noire, c'est parce que je sais que tu aimes les choses simples. Tu seras très élégante dans chacune des deux robes, j'en suis persuadée. Alors, tu vas être gentille, rentrer dans cette cabine et les essayer toutes les deux, compris ?**

Face à ce ton impératif et ce regard déterminé, je ne peux qu'abdiquer.

**°oOo°**

**\- La robe, les chaussures, un petit gilet au cas-où …**, énumère Alice, le nez plongé dans son sac.

Nous marchons d'un rythme excessivement lent, le temps que mon amie finisse son inventaire. Le froid mordant de décembre me fait claquer des dents et je lui saisis le coude pour la pousser à accélérer le rythme.

**\- Une autre robe de sorcier, du parchemin, des sucreries de chez Zonko ...**

C'est alors que je me fige.

J'avais oublié.

Mais le voir, là, à l'entrée des Trois Balais, si bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor que je ne peux même pas voir le bout de son nez, me rappelle d'un détail important.

_Potter. _

**\- Alice,** je la coupe.** Avance-toi, je te rejoindrai.**

Elle ne me répond que d'un simple « Hmmm » avant de s'éloigner à petits pas, sans jamais me regarder.

Je prends une longue inspiration, avant de mettre tout mon courage dans mon premier pas vers ce qui me semble être l'échafaud. Malgré le froid glacial, je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud. Une sorte d'appréhension liée à de l'angoisse me tord l'estomac.

Pour une fois, Potter n'a pas besoin de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il y a assez de vent pour le faire à sa place, et force m'est d'admettre que c'est bien mieux au naturel. Légèrement tassé sur lui-même comme pour mieux se protéger du froid, Potter fixe un point invisible sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il me voit avancer à pas feutrés, il se redresse et m'adresse un sourire.

**\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, **avoue-t-il avec un certain soulagement.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que cela m'avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il émane chez lui un certain stress qui me fait ravaler ma réplique.

**\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu****e l****'on aille prendre un verre,** continue-t-il,** mais je suis absolument incapable de discuter avec toi sans une boisson chaude.**

**\- C'est bon,** je soupire en claquant des dents (ce qui offre un résultat plutôt curieux).

J'avoue que cela m'arrange également !

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, me laissant entrevoir ses dents parfaitement blanches.

**\- Ne t'emballes pas,** je grogne.

Lorsque Potter me tient la porte des Trois Balais et que je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, mon instinct me hurle de faire demi-tour.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Ce chapitre a tardé à arriver (... six mois...) et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Les derniers mois ont été difficiles et j'ai profité de la fin des épreuves pour enfin écrire et publier ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas faire de promesses quant au prochain, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour l'écrire rapidement. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes toujours là (bien que je comprendrais si ce n'était pas le cas, avec une telle absence ça me paraît compréhensible...), et que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. J'aurais voulu le faire plus long, et c'est vrai qu'il l'est un peu plus que les autres, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'allonger davantage.  
**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui ont laissé des petits mots :D ça compte beaucoup pour moi (et ça motive^^)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de chapitre, tous les avis sont les bienvenus !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Fidèle à sa réputation, l'auberge des Trois Balais est bondée. Profitant de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves de Poudlard qui ne sont pas venus faire des emplettes se sont posés autour d'une boisson chaude. Des rires résonnent de toute part et des bouts diffus de conversations me parviennent sans que je ne puisse bien les saisir. Zigzagant entre les tables, Madame Rosmerta, propriétaire des lieux aux formes généreuses -et appréciables, si je me fie au regard énamouré de certains garçons- , ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'en garde pas moins le sourire, et adresse quelques mots à un professeur de Poudlard venu là pour l'occasion.

Potter me mène vers une table à l'écart des autres clients. Tel un gentleman, le brun m'invite à m'asseoir, mais je fais mine de ne pas y faire attention. A la place, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise en bois et grimace en sentant le raideur du meuble. Je ravale vite ma moue, que je remplace par une expression qui se veut dédaigneuse.

En espérant qu'il se décourage. Bien que ça ne ressemblait pas au personnage.

**\- Il fait bien meilleur ici, **commente Potter.

Je hausse les épaules.

**\- Ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour s'attarder.**

Pendant une fraction de secondes, je crois voir son visage se décomposer et je préfère me détourner de lui. Qu'il parle et qu'on en finisse.

**\- Tu veux commander quelque chose ?** demande-t-il d'une petite voix, comme intimidé.

Voilà qu'il ne ressemble pas. Son regard fuyant, ses doigts s'accrochant à la moindre surface à sa portée, comme un bambin en quête d'un jouet...

Peut-être que je l'intimide ?

… Tant mieux !

**\- Je pense prendre une Biéraubeurre...**

Sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase, Potter se relève avec l'énergie de quelqu'un poursuivi par un dragon. Entre nous, il s'imagine peut-être que c'est le cas. On m'a comparée à un dragon, une fois. N'était-ce pas lui, d'ailleurs ? Rah, peu importe. Dragon ou pas, il ferait mieux de faire attention à ses propos, ou il risquerait de perdre une main !

Lorsqu'il revient, Potter s'assoit prudemment sur sa chaise et glisse un regard hésitant dans ma direction avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin, retrouvant par la même occasion son attitude habituelle et agaçante.

**\- Romantique, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Potter. Tu m'avais dit cinq minutes, alors va droit au but.**

**\- D'abord les boissons, **décrète-t-il. **Ensuite on discute. Tu voudrais pas me tenir la main ?**

Je suis d'abord étonnée d'un tel aplomb, puis me rappelle avec amertume que nous parlons là de James Potter, ô grand Maraudeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci n'attend d'ailleurs pas de réponse de ma part et se saisit de mes mains avec un air déterminé. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la chaleur de ses paumes, ni comment ses doigts s'entrelacent délicatement aux miens, comme si telle était leur place. Je ne m'attarde pas non plus sur son pouce, qui vient dessiner des cercles sur ma peau avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Non, je me m'attarde sur rien de tout ça. En revanche, je me défais de son emprise comme si le contact m'avait brûlée -ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, à bien y réfléchir- et le darde d'un regard meurtrier de mon crû, prête à frapper si nécessaire. Bien qu'il serait regrettable d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Pas devant des témoins, en tout cas.

**\- Potter,** je grince.

Il hausse les épaules, pas plus que ça préoccupé par mon envie de lui arracher la tête.

**\- Oui, Lily-Jolie ? Tu es mignonne, comme ça, avec tes sourcils froncés.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- C'est Evans,** je marmonne avec mauvaise humeur.

Je m'apprête à dire autre chose quand nos boissons surgissent tout à coup devant nous, Madame Rosmerta disparaissant instantanément au profit d'une autre table.

Potter sourit comme un gamin et se saisit de sa chope de Biéraubeurre.

**\- À la tienne, Lily !**

Et le voilà qui avale goulûment sa boisson, pas du tout préoccupé par son manque de discrétion. Enfin. Il fallait s'y attendre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors que je porte ma chope de Biéraubeurre à la bouche, Potter repose brusquement la sienne avec un air enjoué.

**\- Alors Lily, tu as trouvé de quoi t'habiller pour notre danse ?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?** je soupire.

Il fait la moue.

**\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais bien que l'on soit assortis, **se justifie-t-il.

Je ne cherche même pas à lui répondre. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'apprête à m'en aller. Hors de question que cette « discussion » continue. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, et encore moins avec lui. Et s'il n'a rien d'intéressant à me dire, je n'ai aucune raison de rester. Fin de l'histoire.

Au moins, j'aurais rempli ma part du contrat. Ma seule obligation envers cet énergumène serait désormais cette danse de malheur. Ensuite, plus de James Potter. Ni de promesses. F-I-N-I. Cette constatation ne me satisfait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû, surtout lorsque je me rends compte que ce sera difficile de tirer un trait sur lui. Pas à cause d'un quelconque sentiment d'attachement pour ce guignol, non (et merci Merlin !), mais parce que depuis presque deux ans que je veux me débarrasser de lui, je n'ai pas encore réussi et que force m'est d'admettre que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

Lorsque Potter me voit amorcer mon mouvement, il perd son air enjoué/arrogant/charmeur pour enrouler sa main autour de mon poignet et me forcer à m'asseoir. Je me dégage de son emprise d'une tape.

**\- C'est bon, c'est bon,** s'exclame-t-il en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. **J'arrête. Promis. Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère, c'est tout.**

Je ne suis pas très convaincue par ses paroles, mais son comportement quelque peu étrange m'intrigue plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je décide donc de rester et d'honorer ma promesse -soit cinq petites minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je pense pouvoir y survivre. Néanmoins, je ne garantis rien pour lui.

\- **Même si j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu vas porter, ****ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai invitée à me rejoindre ici, Lily-jolie.**

**\- Evans,** je corrige machinalement.

**\- … Bien que j'aimerais vraiment, **_**vraiment**_**, que nous soyons assortis. Imagine un peu ça : la fille la plus jolie de l'école, dansant avec le plus brillant de tous, dans l'harmonie la plus parfaite. Toi et moi, Lily-jolie, on va être le couple du siècle, **débite-t-il avec enthousiasme. **L'objet de tout les regards, de tous les ragots. La perfection incarnée ! **

Je hausse un sourcil en avisant son air rêveur.

**\- Potter, **je tonne, menaçante. **Tu m'avais dit cinq minutes. Ce quota est largement dépassé.**

**\- Oui, oui,** couine-t-il.

Pourtant, il ne pipe mot. Le jeune Maraudeur se contente d'avaler une autre gorgée de Biéraubeurre, subitement très intéressé par la table en bois. À peine a-t-il déposé sa chope que ses mains disparaissent sous la table dans un geste que j'identifierais comme nerveux si je ne le connaissais pas autant.

**\- Je voulais juste te parler d'une chose... J'y pense depuis quelques temps... Enfin, ce ne sont pas des bêtises, comme tu pourrais le penser... Par Merlin, je ne sais même pas si je devrais t'en parler !**

**\- Me parler de quoi, Potter ?**

Cette situation commence à devenir très agaçante. D'abord, il me fait promettre cinq minutes de mon temps pour _discuter, _et voilà qu'après en avoir pris plus de dix, cet idiot ne veut plus rien dire ?

Comme pour se donner du courage, il prend une longue inspiration. D'un geste fluide, il ébouriffe ses cheveux et cache de nouveau ses mains avec un air de condamné.

**\- C'est à propos de... hum... ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Tu te souviens ? Euh... Toi, moi, le lac, Serv- Rogue et son … hum... caleçon ?**

Je dois avouer que ces quelques mots ont sur moi un effet insoupçonné. La simple évocation de cet horrible jour me plonge dans des pensées noires, alors que la scène se répète en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'ai rien oublié. C'est comme ci tout s'était passé la veille, voire même comme si tout se passait maintenant.

**\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ****Lily****,** chuchote Potter comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. **Et il en est ressorti que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des remords, tu sais. Je fais juste ce que j'ai envie quand j'en ai envie. Et étant donné que tout va dans mon sens, il n'y a pas matière à se sentir coupable. Mais il est vrai que ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là... c'était une grossière erreur. ****Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne réfléchis plus quand tu es concernée, **avoue-t-il. **Seulement... S****ervil****\- Rogue était là, avec son penchant pour la magie noire, ses cheveux gras et ses manières de Serpentard, et il était ton ami alors que moi je n'étais rien. Malgré tous mes efforts, je valais moins à tes yeux que **_**lui. **_**Alors, j'ai voulu lui faire payer, comme si l'humilier devant tout le monde aurait pu le rabaisser à tes propres yeux.**

Il avise un regard dans ma direction, et voyant mon absence de réaction, il pousse un soupir las.

**\- Ce qui est survenu ensuite était hors de mon contrôle**, ajoute Potter. **Tu es arrivée, et j'avais cette envie malsaine de te montrer que j'étais plus fort que lui, **_**mieux**_** que lui****. ****J'ai faillis tout laisser tomber, vraiment. ****Puis, il ****t'as traitée de... **_**tu-sais-quoi**__**. **_**Et tu étais tellement furieuse. Ce que tu m'as dit n'a pas arrangé les choses non plus,** marmonne-t-il. **Je dois avouer que le dénouement de cette histoire m'a**_** en partie**_** satisfait. ****Mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'y repense depuis très récemment. Et j'ai réalisé que je t'avais fait souffrir. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour Rogue, parce que je me fiche de lui comme de la première bouse d'un dragon, mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon but.**

Potter semble en avoir fini. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, d'un geste plus incontrôlé qu'autre chose. Personnellement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Une part de moi hésite entre le ruer de coups, lui lancer un maléfice, l'insulter ou encore fondre en larmes -voire même tout faire en même temps. J'ai pensé être au-dessus de tout ça, être passée à autre chose. Vraiment. Mais ces aveux, les aveux de Potter, sans qui rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, me font plus d'effet que nécessaire. Parmi toutes ces émotions contradictoires, je ressens une certaine rancœur, et celle-ci me donne envie de hurler.

Comme j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, j'attrape ma chope de Biéraubeurre et bois de longues gorgées. Elle ne me laisse qu'un vague goût amer qui me donne la nausée.

**\- Tu avais raison, **je déclare d'une voix glaciale. **Tu n'aurais jamais dû parler de ça.**

Je me lève sans demander mon reste. Potter essaie de m'attraper le poignet, mais je m'éloigne rapidement hors de sa portée tout en enfilant mon manteau. Ce qui est une affaire rendue difficile par mon empressement.

**\- Attends ! **s'écrie Potter.

Il attire l'attention. Des visages familiers se tournent vers nous. Il faut que je m'en aille. Je bouscule des gens, marmonne de vagues excuses et ignore certaines réflexions mécontentes. J'ai conscience de prendre la fuite, comme une lâche. Seulement, il est hors de question que j'aborde un sujet pareil avec lui. Quelle superbe Gryffondor je fais, n'est-ce-pas?

**\- Lily !**

Trop tard. Je suis sortie. Étrangement, c'est lorsque je rentre en contact avec le froid mordant de dehors que je me sens mieux.

Quelqu'un m'enroule mon écharpe autour du cou. Dans ma précipitation, je l'avais oubliée.

**\- Ne sors pas comme ça,** me sermonne gentiment Potter, qui m'a de toute évidence rattrapée. **Je tiens vraiment à terminer cette conversation.**

Je lui jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Potter grelotte un peu, les joues rougies par le froid, son souffle chaud dessinant des vagues blanchâtres incertaines qui se dissipent ensuite au moindre souffle de vent. Il enfile une paire de gants à toute vitesse et me saisit gentiment l'avant-bras pour me tirer en direction des Trois-Balais.

**\- Lâche-moi,** je bougonne.

**\- Lily,** gronde-t-il.

Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, je le repousse. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je voudrais faire. Les multiples meurtres que je commets mentalement à son encontre sont particulièrement distrayants.

**\- J'ai envie de te frapper, **j'avoue alors que je sens mes lèvres se tordre en un sourire mauvais. **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Là, je me fiche de ce que tu veux bien vouloir me dire. J'ai juste cette irrésistible envie de t'arracher la langue et d'en faire ****de la bouillie****. Alors, Potter, écoute-moi, pour la seule et unique fois de ta vie : **_**tais-toi**_**.**

**\- Mais-**

**\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! **j'explose**. De quel droit viens-tu me parler de Rogue, hum ? Comment **_**oses-tu**_** parler de lui ? Lui, au moins, il n'humilie personne parce que ça l'amuse ou parce qu'il croit être le centre du monde. Non. C'est toi qui fait ça. Et crois-moi, Potter, je serai en première ligne le jour ou quelqu'un ****de ****plus idiot et arrogant que toi te rendra la pareille, parce que c'est de loin la seule chose que tu mérites !**

Cette colère, vive et ancienne, contenue depuis trop longtemps, éprouve le besoin impétueux de se libérer. Alors, c'est ce que je fais, parce qu'il le faut. J'en ai assez.

**\- Il y a bien des choses que je suis en mesure de supporter,** j'assène. **Mais que tu viennes me voir, la bouche en cœur, avec le culot de me présenter des excuses ? Tu es arrivé un an trop tard, **_**James**_**. Tes excuses, je n'en veux pas. J'ai perdu un ami et même s'il est vrai que tu n'en es pas le seul fautif, il n'empêche que tu devrais, mieux que quiconque, connaître la valeur d'une amitié. Et s'il existait en toi la moindre part de respect pour ma personne, jamais tu n'aurais cherché à la mettre en péril comme tu l'as fait ce jour-l****à !**

**\- Je ne suis pas celui qui t'as traitée de...**

**\- De ça, Rogue est responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.  
**

_Il l'aurait fait même sans l'intervention de Potter,_ me souffle une voix d'un ton mesquin et horriblement moqueur. _Cet idiot n'a fait que précipiter les choses. _

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en suis consciente. La partie la plus seine, la plus sage de mon esprit se demande pourquoi je m'emporte, pourquoi j'ai ce besoin de crier, de ressasser le passé. Au fond, même moi je ne comprends pas, ou alors je ne veux pas comprendre. Toute cette histoire m'a l'air d'un caprice, tant du côté de Potter que du mien. Sauf qu'en réalité, s'il y a une personne qui agit bien, là, maintenant, c'est cet idiot de Maraudeur. Je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas été facile pour lui de se remettre en question, ou même de rassembler le courage de m'en parler. En agissant ainsi, il est parvenu à faire de grands pas en avant, alors que j'en ai fait plusieurs en arrière face à cette soudaine preuve de maturité.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé,** répète-t-il.

Que dire ? Que faire ? J'ai cette envie irrésistible de le frapper, de lui crier dessus, tout ça dans le but qu'il s'en aille, qu'il sorte de ma vie pour de bon. Je ne veux pas danser avec lui, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux même pas savoir qu'il existe. Est-ce trop demander ?

Je ris jaune. Peut-être faut-il vraiment que je devienne violente. Si je mettais sa vie en péril, peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus s'approcher de moi ? Pourtant, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Même moi, malgré la colère que j'éprouve envers Potter, je n'y arrive pas.

**\- S'il te plaît, Lily... Accepte mes excuses, laisse-moi me racheter. **

Rogue m'a demandé la même chose, après la soirée de Slughorn. Pour seule réponse, je lui ai tourné le dos, à lui et à notre passé ensemble, en refusant de l'entendre. Et pourtant, me voici, devant l'auberge des Trois-Balais, grelottante de froid et de fureur, incapable de dire « non » au garçon qui m'agace le plus au monde. Incapable de me détourner de lui, de le rayer de ma vie. Et pire, incapable de le haïr malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

Je lui avais confessé, un jour, que je ne le haïssais pas. La haine est pour moi un mot beaucoup trop fort, un sentiment trop violent. Si je devais haïr quelqu'un, ce serait Avery, ou d'autres personnes de la même gangrène, comme ceux qui s'amusent à tuer des Nés-Moldus. Non. Le sentiment que j'éprouve envers Potter est très fort, certes, et bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement positif, ce n'est pas de la haine. Dans un tel contexte, le haïr ne serait qu'une insulte injustifiée.

**\- Pour quoi faire ?** je souffle alors que mon cœur s'accélère, les mots qui s'apprêtent à sortir de ma bouche faisant naître un poids inconfortable au bas de mon ventre. **Je te donne une seconde chance, et ensuite ? Rien ne changera, Potter. Si je t'accorde mon pardon, tu vas te faire des idées et devenir encore plus énervant que tu ne l'es déjà. ****Je cherche à te faire lâcher prise depuis deux ans. DEUX ANS. Alors il est hors de question de mettre tout mes efforts à néant en t'accordant une chose que, de toute façon, tu ne mérites pas.**

Je me rappelle la fois où il s'est montré si tendre après mon altercation avec Avery et Mulciber, et comment il les avait confronté sans sourciller. Comment il avait semblé anéanti la fois où je l'avais repoussé avant la soirée de Slug, et à quel point la perspective de passer du temps avec moi au bal l'avait réjoui, bien que ce ne soit que pour une danse. La bile me monte alors à la gorge. Avec une telle ardeur, ce garçon mériterait toutes les chances du monde. Il y en a peu, des comme ça. C'est dommage que ce soit tombé sur moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Potter n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il sait se montrer méchant avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas, il se comporte comme un parfait idiot la plupart du temps, mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Maintenant, je réalise combien ses aveux ont bien pu lui coûter et son acte me touche bien plus que je ne laisse paraître. La perspective de lui accorder une chance est plus séduisante qu'au premier abord, mais il ne faut pas que je me dérobe. Potter a plus de force que ça. Ce que je fais le blesse, je le vois bien, mais il s'en remettra.

**\- Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis.**

Je lève un regard surpris vers le Maraudeur, qui a le visage fermé, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

**\- Tu ne fais que ça, Lily. Tu mens. Aux autres, et à toi-même. Les choses pourraient être si faciles, mais tu as ce désir de tout compliquer, de tout garder sous ton contrôle, juste parce que tu es trop fière pour être honnête avec toi-même et parce que tu veux prouver à tout le monde que tu avais raison depuis le début. Je t'ai présenté des excuses, tu n'en veux pas; très bien. Je peux au moins me dire que j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses. De nous deux, Lily, celui qui a toujours été honnête, c'est moi, malgré tout ce que tu peux en dire, et j'espère qu'un jour tu t'en rendras compte. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller, puisque je sens bien que ma présence n'est pas désirée.**

Et il s'en va. Potter tourne les talons, me tourne le dos sans même regarder en arrière. Il est droit, et avance avec de grands pas, avec cette allure assurée que je lui connais bien.

Néanmoins, ses mains tremblent quand il les met dans ses poches.


End file.
